


When the World becomes Upside-down

by Blank0jou_sama, TheCityCesspool



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: A/B/O, Adorable!Shizuo, Alpha!Shizuo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Just cinnamon rolls, Knot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Izaya, Scent Marking, Slow Burn, There's no gore. Really XD, Tsun tsun!Izaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank0jou_sama/pseuds/Blank0jou_sama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityCesspool/pseuds/TheCityCesspool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas are the dominants, Betas are the subordinates and Omegas are the breeders. That's the usual hierarchy in their world. </p><p>But it's different when it comes to Izaya, an omega and is involved with a lot of shady underground business and the last thing he wanted to find is his destined mate. Shizuo on the other hand, is an alpha determined to find his destined omega. </p><p> </p><p>What happens when they both discovered that they're mates? ...Gory things happen</p><p>Being betaed by TheCityCesspool~! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the world is upside down, everything will Start--.....
> 
> Betaed by TheCityCesspool :)

"YOUMOTHERFUCKINPROTOZOANRETARDSHITTYFACEDFUCKINGMONSTER-! HIMMELHERRGOTSAKRMENTNOCHAMOL--!" Izaya continuously cursed in different languages while aimlessly swinging his blade in front of him.

Shinra was half panicking, half laughing after running down the stairs to see what the commotion was all about. Celty made attempts to calm Izaya but to no avail as thick black smoke puffed out of her neck due to her shock. And then there was Shizuo gaping at Izaya, an unlit cigarette on the ground next to him.

Shizuo had imagined so many scenarios in which the flea would finally break or die. But out of all the scenarios he imagined, this was the last thing that he could have come up with. He would've found the situation hilarious and laugh with Shinra...if he weren’t so involved in it.

 

* * *

 

**_2 months earlier_ **

 

"--compared to last year, the number of omegas this year are on the rise!" The anchor woman announced professionally before looking at her male co-anchor. "Ohh! Isn't that great news?" the man commented with a smile "Yes. A lo-" with a grunt, Shizuo turned off the television when they began chit-chatting. Putting his used cigarette out in the ashtray he grabbed his key and went straight to work. Walking in the streets of Ikebukuro, he wrinkled his nose in slight disgust as the mixed scents wafted in the air.

In this world there are three categories one could be in: Alpha, beta and omega. Alphas are the ones at the top of the chart. They mostly consist of males, are physically the strongest, as well as the potent symbol of authority. They can also impregnate omegas. Betas are next in the hierarchical system and are considered the "subordinates" of the alphas and may or may not be able to impregnate an omega. Omegas are the lowest in the hierarchy. They can be fairly easy to recognize with their timid and submissive attitudes. They are the ones responsible for bearing their mate's children. Omegas are almost always female, however, a male omega is a rare and a prized one mainly due to them being more fertile than the typical female omega. With these signs and the scent of the person, it is fairly easy to know which category a person is in and they usually present during puberty. However, if the child or their parents wish to know which category the child will belong to, they will often go to a doctor who can determine this.

"Yo, Shizuo. How's your mate hunting going?" a familiar voice pulled the blonde man out of his own world.

He looked to his left to find the source of it before seeing a man with a hat (?) on top on his head. Kadota Kyouhei, an alpha. Truthfully, he doesn't know a lot of people but with the ‘help’ of his strength he also has an inhuman sense of smell. Whether he wants to or not, he can immediately tell who is in which category...except for the flea. He could tell that Shinra was a beta along with Celty. So was boss Tom. Kadota, Simon and Vorona were alphas as well as, surprisingly, Kasuka. He could recognize everyone except Orihara Izaya. He was sure the informant was an alpha at first until he noticed a scent that he couldn't recognize so he thought maybe a beta. But no beta had a strong smell like him. He’d either be an alpha or an omega, so he quickly decided that the flea was an alpha.

Remembering what the other said, he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"I’m not looking for my m--" he paused for a second, stumbling over the ‘mate hunting’ idea, earning a huff from Kadota.

A girl suddenly popped up from behind Kadota, placing an arm around his shoulder and giving Shizuo a knowing yet teasing look. Karisawa Erika, a beta and also a...well…

"Shizu-shizu!! How's everything with Iza-Iza? Did you finally impregnate him~? Ohoooh! I can't wait to see the little pups you will make~~!!!"

Both alphas gave her a confused, though Shizuo’s was more disgusted, look.

"The flea?!" Shizuo almost shouted if Kadota hadn't beaten him to it. "Impregnate? Erika, you know that Izaya is an al--"

"Stooooppp!!!! You know better than to destroy a maiden's heart Dotachin~! That's like how No. 502 broke all of o--"

"We got it, we got it," Kadota shrugged off as Erika created a world of her own. He shared a knowing look with Shizuo.

‘We don't get it at all’.

\---

"Shinraaa~! I'm here to get my monthly supply!"

Izaya Orihara, the greatest informant in Japan let himself into Shinra's house- with the help of his trusty switchblade of course- and went straight to the living room where Kishitani Shinra was watching the news alone.

He turned his head towards the intruder with the same smile he used every day.

"Orihara-kun, I was expecting you since you sent my beloved Celty far away this morning, cutting into our precious lovey-dovey time." He stood up then placed his hands inside his lab coat and opening it wide with a shrug.

The crimson eyed male smiled innocently.

"Ah~ it can't be that Kishitani-sensei is angry about that, ne~~?"

"Orihara-kun, you should know better than to speak before you get your supply, no?" Judging by lack of an answer, he knew that he had already won. So, he went inside his lab room, Izaya following, before opening the lock box safely hidden underneath a hospital bed. He grabbed a pack of medicine before locking the box again and hiding it from view. But before he gave the pack to the black haired man he paused and gave him a look.  
Knowing what the doctor wanted to say, Izaya gave him a glare.

"No."

Turning to his serious, professional doctor side, Shinra warned the other man.

"Orihara-kun you know that these heat suppressants are going to lose their effect since you’ve taken them for so many consecutive years, right? I know you take more than two a day now and your heat takes longer to dissipate than usual, doesn't it?"

Izaya feigned ignorance. "No idea~ besides, as long as they work I don't care how long they take; mating is out of the picture," he said with a shrug.

"You really should consider finding your mate. You wouldn't want to put your life in danger and wait until you die in heat," Shinra sighed, already knowing the futility of his words.

It didn’t often happen, but in those rare cases where omegas who refused to be mated and didn’t have the help of the suppressants died in heat. Though in actuality, the suppressants can only do so much and since the informant is slowly but surely finding the medicine to be useless, he needs to be mated or to find his mate soon.

Izaya only laughed at his suggestion. "Me? Mated? Your ideas are hilarious as always Shinra~ but I'd rather drop dead than be mated~ I don't even like children~!" Now this they both knew is a lie. Shinra knows that Izaya secretly adores children. He knew ever since he happened to see Izaya helping out a missing kid in a mall once. He knew that the crimson eyed man want to have a child of his own.

Tired of arguing with the latter, he just shrugged. "It was just a suggestion…and I think you better drink one already. Your pheromones are starting to leak."

He saw Izaya’s eye twitch before he shouted a lazy "Pardon me, then~!" as walked straight to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Izaya walked around Ikebukuro while humming in relief as the pain that had been forming in his head disappeared after taking the suppressants. A lot of people thought that the infamous informant was an alpha but only a select few know, (namely his sisters, Celty and Shinra) that he is an omega. Yup, one of the rare omegas. He had known since he was a child what job an omega does. Breed and be an alpha's bitch. So he charmed Luck, hoping not be an omega but unfortunately she was not on his side. When he first hit puberty, he had his first heat which he would never forget. He locked himself inside for the whole week curling in pain as slick leaked from his behind. He vaguely remembered a lot of knocks on his door from his neighbors who had been attracted by his pheromones.

He sighed. He got so angry at Luck after that couldn’t do the thing that he knows- that the world knows is impossible for omegas; underground jobs- until he met Shinra who helped him by giving him suppressants. He is aware that the medicine will no longer work in give or take a week but he doesn't care. No. He loves children but he tried to despise them, hence the result of Mairu and Kururi, but he always wanted to have a child of his own more than anything. Yet the thought of being someone else's bitch is a no go for him. That's why he decided to—

"IIIIZZZZAAAAaaa-yaaaa!!! I thought I already told you to stay out of Ikebukuro! You stink!!"

-create a reputation for himself.

"Shizu-chan is like a dog! Come! Come!" he taunted and laughed after looking at the fuming blonde. He immediately ran toward the highest building and parkoured his way up to resume their chase freely in the air. They ran and ran for the whole evening. It could have almost been considered romatic except for-

"Die! I'll kill you, you fucking louse! Kill! Kill!"

"Shizu-can is so fast like a monster! A monster! I hate Shizu-chaaaann~."

...

...

Yeah. Nevermind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~! Ahahah. I'm nervous. This isn't actually my first time writing. I wrote some at ff.net but I can't post it there cause my friends know that account uwaah~! This fic is actually a gamble lol but I promise to do my best with this fic. I know it has a lot of grammar mistake because english is not my native language so my apologies~! Ah! Or better yet please just correct me ahahaha!  
> Okay.*clears throat* this fic is made because... Well... WHY AREN'T THERE A LOT OF DRRR OMEGAVERSE FICS?! Am I right? No? Oh... XD  
> But I'm not good at smut scenes at all. So this is my first time doing it ahaha~! So please don't expect a lot when it comes to scenes like that hahah~! Ah. This is too long. 
> 
> So before I start a speech~! Please enjoy~! Oh! And comments and suggestions would definitely make my day~!


	2. You'll have to charm Luck

"I refuse to be in the same room as the monster!" Izaya almost pouted but then slipped into a smirk. "Shizu-chan, there's no room for a monst- that hurts, Celty!"

  
At the end of their usual long cat and mouse chase, Shizuo had managed to catch Izaya's fur coat and immediately flung him across the street...straight into Shooter, Celty's bike(?) which caused the dullahan to tie them up with her shadow and bought them to Shinra to be patched up.

  
Shizuo's hands itched for a smoke. He tried to break Celty's shadow but he didn’t wanna hurt Celty so he decided to maintain his silence.

  
"Shinra! The monster is surprisingly tame!"

  
...which was proving to be really difficult with the way the louse continued to press his buttons. Having enough of it, he decided to use his authority. He let out a low growl to mask his guilt for ordering the Dullahan and stated firmly "Celty, release me," and just like that, he was released. "Thank you. I’m just gonna have a smoke," speaking in a lighter tone, Shizuo wanted to reassure Shinra and Celty before grabbing a cigarette. He paused, however, looking back at the louse who was looking at him…was face flushed? Before he knew it, the flea turned his head to Shinra and Celty and started bickering them about the shadow since was still wrapped up in it. That was when Shizuo realized something.

  
'Why didn't he just command them to release him too? He’s an alpha, so- wait...this smell...there's a sweet smell. It’s everywhere. How did I not notice before? Hmph, must be because the flea kept annoying me with his taunting but…somewhere in here there’s definitely…'

  
"Shinra, there's an omega in heat here?" the others all noticeably flinched. It definitely did the trick of freeing Izaya from the shadow, who wasted no time jumping up and backing towards the wall just slightly.

  
Shinra laughed a bit too loudly loudly-and dryly for his words to sound natural.

"Yes! Yes! There was an omega patient here before you came in! Y-yeah! That must be it! He was injured b-because…because of Orihara-kun!" he blurted out with a forced smile, sharing a side glance with Celty and a flushed Izaya, who clearly needed to take more medicine immediately.

  
"Haa?! You hurt an omega?!" Shizuo stomped towards Izaya with a growl. He had always been told by his mother ever since he was a child to never, ever hurt his mate or any omega and to treat them with respect. They are the bearer of children after all and it was an alpha’s job to protect them. He grabbed Izaya's v-neck shirt and pulled him up to his eye level, ignoring the yelp that came from Shinra's mouth.

  
"Oya~ is Shizuo the type who believes that omegas should be handled with care? Because with Shizu-chan's strength, they'll no doubt go ‘Baaam! Baaam!!!’" he raised his hands up in mock surrender. "Or maybe Shizu-chan's mate will die when his child is born! Or the child will inherit Shizu-chan's strength and kill his mate~~!" he was about to laugh at his own joke and the irony of the situation but before he could, a loud growl reached his ears which caused his body to become hot, his face flushed again and he felt his slick start to pour out. 'Damn it, instincts!' he thought with a wince. Well, he did manage to succeed in diverting the alpha's attention.

  
"Shizuo-kun! We’d appreciate it if you guys would refrain from fighting in our humble abode," Shinra finally interjected with a cheery smile placed on his face that failed to mask the deadly serious voice. Shizuo instinctively growled fiercely at being given order like that,

[Shizuo!] Celty typed, waking him from his trance before letting go of Izaya with a frown.

"Now, let me patch you up nice and clean~!" he happily said with a clap while referring to the knife wounds. "And my beloved Celty, please take Orihara-kun to the other room...to prevent further trouble." Celty gave him a nod before just slightly supporting the crimson eyed male to the other room.

  
"I'm sorry, Shinra but the louse just keeps pressing my buttons," Shizuo apologized after the other two were out of earshot. "Still…the louse is kind of right...what if that happened? What if-"

  
Shinra shot him a sympathetic smile before continuing stitching the gash on his upper arm. "That's not going to happen! I'm sure your mate will be a strong one! A woman or a man that could handle you! Like Celty! She is like a goddess of the goddesses! She is the most perfect mate I could ever ask for!"

"How do you know if someone is your mate?" It was a spur of the moment kind of question and he was curious anyway. Might as well ask someone who is mated.

"Eh? Oh! Yes! It was a day I would never forget! My blood was so hot when I saw Celty that day~!" he placed both of his hands to his heart and with a dreamy eyes he continued to talk about the day they knew they were mates in painful detail.

  
' ...This is bad'. "Shinra."

  
"Ah right," the bespectacled man cleared his throat. "The point is, only time will tell. Time is secretive like that you know~ but you'll know it when time wants you to know!" he laughed. "I wonder what kind of mate you’ll get~? Maybe someone like Orihara-kun?" the question was thrown none too subtly.

  
Shizuo drew his arms away. "I would rather drop dead- no. I would kill him," he muttered with a heavy tone before taking a deep breath. "No, actually...it’s fine as long as it's not the flea which is thankfully impossible since he’s an alpha. Mhm. Mhm," he nodded to himself with a small smile, as though he’d solved an inner conflict.

  
"Y-yeah...as long as it's not him," a painfully forced smile appeared on Shinra’s face.

 

* * *

 

 

[Are you feeling better?] Celty typed out after Izaya’s smell had subsided. He gave her a weak smirk. "What's this~~? The Dullahan is actually caring for the Great Izaya Orihara~?" he grabbed the wet towel on his head and pushed himself up so that he could sit.

  
Her shoulders tensed up before frantically typing on her PDA. [It's just because you're in heat and I-I don't really know what that f-feels like].

  
"Ohoh~! Does Celty want to be an omega? Maybe you'll have a higher chance of having a child with Shinra~! How gross! Another monster would be born into the world! Scary!" he exaggerated. He pretends not to notice the way Celty's shoulders drop...although a little version of Celty and Shinra would be kind of...interesting. Not that he would admit that to anyone. He averted his gaze.

  
"Nee, Celty...if..." he paused for a second thinking about the pros and the cons of actually telling her what he wanted to say.

 

[If?] the Dullahan waited.

  
Deciding that he had nothing to lose, he smirked, albeit a tad gently. "If Shinra found a way to exchange our hierarchical genes...do inform me, nee~? Although I am Orihara Izaya so I'm sure I'll be the first one to find out about it if there is, so that’s actually useless but whatever~" he said in a singsong voice, hiding the underlying meaning of his words but Celty seemed to understand in the way her tense shoulder drop a little.

 

[Okay].

 

* * *

 

 

"Well, now that's everything's done," Shinra pointed towards the door with a big smile as he said, none too politely, "Leave".

 

Izaya immediately jumped off of the bed and grabbed his coat hanging on the chair next to it. "Well then, I'll be going~!" he opened the window from the same room and was about to jump out and escape until he felt a rope-like shadow wrap around his waist and fling him into Shizuo's chest, surprising the both of them.

  
[Izaya, you should go home with Shizuo. That way you'll be safer], Celty held out her PDA in front of them. Shinra jumped beside Celty in an attempt to hug her.

  
"That's my Celty~! So caring~!!" he was blocked in the face by her shadow, flailing his arms as he pushed himself forward to hug his beloved.

  
"Safer? Who cares about this louse? I'm leaving," the tallest of the group announced as he put his shades back on.

  
[Shizuo! You don't understand! Izaya's...not in the right shape to be walking around th--] before he could even finish reading, a familiar knife flew by them and got embedded into the wall. Celty instinctively pulled her PDA back to herself, unfortunately (or fortunately?) erasing her message.

  
"Orihara-kun!" Shinra called out to Izaya who was standing behind Shizuo, giving them the most innocent look he could muster.

 

"Bastard! Do you know how much effort I’m putting into not killing you right here?!!" Shizuo snarled in a low voice. Izaya hid his omega instincts to submit with a smirk. "Shall I find out then, hmm~?"

  
Shinra got between them in less than a second with both of his hands raised above his head. "Pauuuse! Shizuo, please listen to my beloved Celty and get Orihara-kun back to his home safely. Think of it as payment!" ‘And please let me have my time with my dearest!’ was heavily implied.

  
"Ehh~ Shinra, I'll have you know that I'm not as weak as you think I am. I'm highly offended! I can go home on my own just fine and besides, who would want to walk with a monster? Nee, Shizu-ch--!" he was caught off guard when he suddenly felt an arm around his waist as he was slung over the taller man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

  
"Shizu-chan?!! Oi, let me down!" realizing that his trusty switchblade was still embedded in the wall, he resorted to hitting Shizuo’s back.

  
"Stop that! It tickles! Shinra, we'll be going," he frowned once he felt Izaya clawing at and biting his back. "Oi, what are you, a cat?! I said stop that!" Izaya gasped when he felt a hand slap his ass. He finally fell quiet to prevent another wave of heat pass through him.

  
'This really is the worst day of my entire life,' they both thought, unknown to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erhhmm. So.. I'm back again~! As promised ahahah! Hmm... I'm a bit unsatisfied with this chapter haha. Does it feels like I'm moving to fast? Maybe the lack of dialogues? Or a bit too ooc? Ahaha! It's reallllly hard to make someone like Izaya and Shizuo stick together without being ooc T.T I mean if I follow their original characterization (like pure characterization) then they would end up killing each other in this fic and well they can't be lovey dovey. So I based their characters mostly from the doujins especially from Inumog and Unap andIjustrevealedthatIreaddoujins.yesidocauseinternetisascarrryplace. ahaha...haha...ha...haaa Icantdothisatall T.T lol.  
> Welp despite my poor characterization and story, I hope you enjoy this~! And just so everyone knows I think this'll be a long fic cause we're going slooow~ lol. Tell me what you think cause blank-chan really appreciates it!


	3. You'll become Luck- "less"

Walking around Ikebukuro turned out to be easier than Izaya expected, possibly because he had his hood up. No, wait. That sort of thing doesn’t help. ‘Then it’s probably due to Shizu-chan,’ he thought. He closed his eyes tightly in a vain attempt to make the pain coursing through his body subside. Though the way his clothes rubbed his skin with an agonizing burn in due to his sensitive state was not helpful. He had always hated the mating season and now he hated the suppressants even more. Recently the suppressants could only manage to minimize the pain and lessen the heat only slightly. Thus, for the past few heats he had to stay inside his room and wait for it to pass. 

'Maybe I could get a stronger suppressant. Uwaah~ but for Shizu-chan to not notice it- my luck must be at its max~!' 

Now, normally, as everyone in Ikebukuro knows, Shizuo would never in a million years carry the flea- another alpha, not to mention his sworn enemy over his shoulder and keep him safe just because Shinra, a beta asked him to. To be honest, he didn't really know why he still hadn’t let go of Izaya. He could just leave the flea somewhere. In fact, he  _ should _ just leave him. Izaya could just die for all he cared, but it was the entirety of his instincts shouting at him to stick with the louse that caused him not to.

It may also be because he started to notice something indescribable about Izaya's scent. 'Something sweet? It’s something really delicious and arousing…almost like an o-’ He shook his head, rejecting the half-formed idea. ‘No, alpha scents are supposed to be kind of musky and feel threatening,' he racked his brain to find a plausible answer until he decided to just ask the flea.

"...Flea. Your scent today...it's different," Shizuo felt him stiffen on his shoulder.   
  
"What are you talking about, Shizu-chan? There's a million humans around you~ I'm sure your monster nose just picked up some random scent~! Aha, don't tell me Shizu-chan is going into a rut in the middle of the street! Seriously."    
  
Izaya summoned all his strength in an attempt to get away from Shizuo's grasp.

Wrong move.

His fingers brushed a spot just under the alpha’s jaw.  _ An alpha's scent gland. _  And just like that, he felt his knees go completely weak as he fell to the ground, his legs feeling like jelly. He unconsciously closed his legs when he felt another wave of heat pass through him, fully deeming the suppressants useless. He bit back a moan of pain when he felt the familiar yet uncomfortable weight in his stomach, churning his insides as if they were on fire.   
  


'Gross. Gross. Gross,' he thought. As he sat on the ground with his hood pulled over his head as he balled his hands into fists and hid them between his clenched legs.   
  
"Flea! Oi, are you oka--!" Shizuo threw his head back when a strong, sweet smell hit him. Then, as if there was a hidden spell that was broken, Shizuo came to a realization. "...You!" he took a single step backwards. It was then that he noticed the people around them taking notice of the smell. The smell of an unmated omega. Some of them started slowly inching forward, some were getting flustered, but all of them were looking towards the informant with the same look.  _ Lust _ .

Shizuo quickly picked him up, making sure that he was fully covered. A low and threatening growl tore from his lips as he protectively held the dazed informant closer to his chest. He broke into almost a run towards his apartment- the closest safe place he could think of- before he himself could become even more affected by the smell than he already was. Upon reaching his front door, he fumbled with the lock at first but after a few attempts he managed to open it, passing through his living room to his bedroom and without a second thought, he threw Izaya onto his bed.

He backed away and pressed his back against the farthest wall, not really trusting himself to be any closer to Izaya while watching the shorter male breathe heavily.     
  
"You!" he pointed a finger at Izaya, casting him an angry scowl, as if blaming him for his own condition. "You were omega all along?!"

"...S-shizu-chan!" Izaya ignored the grunt in response that came from the alpha. He tried to tell the debt collector about the heat suppressants that had fallen from his coat onto the living room floor before he was brought into this room and tossed onto the bed like a ragdoll. He knew they won't do much at this point since the omega inside of him was now screaming for an alpha but he thought it might help just a bit at least for the day. It would help in stabilizing his pheromones, but being so close to an alpha was making his mind fuzzier more dazed than it already was.

"Shizu-chan...in t-the living room...my s-suppressants- hah- n-now," he vaguely realized that he was aroused by the latter's scent as all of his insticts screamed at him to just hurry up and be mated and to not wait for his destined mate. Despite that, he refused it with everything he had. He bit his lip so hard, he was sure it bled. Noticing the lack of response of his companion, the omega called out to him again.     
  
"Shi-- shiz--!" his attempt at speaking was cut off when he felt Shizuo jump onto him and swiftly pin him to the bed. The crimson eyed male immediately recognized the look on the alpha’s face.

He wanted to slap himself for his carelessness. 'Of course this protozoan would be affected too!' he thought in a late realization.

"S-shit! Shizu-chan! S-snap out of it!" he attempted to kick at the male on top of him to get him off but to no avail. Shizuo answered with a low growl at the omega's defiance. "O-oi stupid protozoan, I know you don't want this! Weren't you looking for your destined mate or something? I'm Orihara Izaya! Y-your enemy! So snap out of i-aah!" his eyes rolled back in his head when Shizuo started attacking his neck with his teeth. He felt his face heat up as Shizuo ran his tongue along his collarbone and up to his scent gland. Biting his lips to prevent the moans from escaping, he slowly felt all his strength to fight back leave him once he felt the alpha rub their scent glands together.

Shizuo momentarily stopped his advances to look at the eyes of the person underneath him. He felt dizzy and drunk with the scent the omega was gushing out. He couldn't think straight anymore and in his mind was occupied with only one thing. Mate. He leaned down again, just under the omega's jaw to rub their glands together again, marking the latter.

"Shi-shizu-chan!" he distnatly heard the writhing male below him when he called his name. He didn't know if it was the omega trying to fight him still or if it was a moan but the sound of his name being called by Izaya only encouraged his alpha instinct further. He slowly trailed down his chest but not before sucking at the unblemished collarbone, earning a whimper from the smaller male.

If it were any other situation, Izaya would really, seriously hit Shizuo. Yes, despite knowing that it would be useless in the face of the man's monstrous strength, he didn't really care about that fact right now. He had some damn good reasons to anyway. First, he realized that Shizuo probably didn't recognize him right now. Second, the protozoan was making him produce sounds that even he, himself, didn't know he could. Third...is that it...was actually starting to feel…goo-!

'No!'

He shouted. "Nnghh! Shizu-chan!" that finally did the trick. In less than a second, Shizuo had glued himself back onto the farthest wall, breathing heavily, wide-eyed and confused. Even with his "protozoan brain" it did not take him long to figure out what happened after taking a glance at the flushed omega.

When he felt his head clear a little- enough to talk instead growl, he slowly approached Izaya- "…I'm s-sorry, are you hurt?" -only to receive a glare that could kill.    
  
"You shitty protozoan monster! You aren't supposed to feel sorry for your enemies. Just go get the suppressants. Now!" Izaya grit is teeth and stared hard at the alpha.    
  
Shizuo bared his teeth, his alpha side getting irritated.  _ "Are you ordering me around?"  _

"SHIZUO!" came the shout from the omega.

This brough the alpha back again. "...eh? Right. I'll get it, sorry."

"Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo closed the door behind him...hard. Resting his back on the closed door, he breathed slowly before everything caught up to him. 'What the hell?! The louse? An omega?! It’s gotta be a dream but...' he brushed his fingers softly over the spot where his scent glands was. He felt his body begin calm, but his mind brought forth a scene the two of tehm had acted out many times.

" _ Shizu-chan~!" _ __   
  


_ BAM _ __   
  


_ "Iiiizayaaa!!" _ __   
  


_ BANG! _

He felt his whole body stiffen. Amidst their typical chases through the city, he would get hits in on the flea- 'I HAVE BEEN HITTING AN OMEGA ALL ALONG?!!'

Back in the bedroom, Izaya was uncharacteristically hugging his knees to his chest with an air of depression surrounding him. And then came a thought.

'My luck ran out in less than a minute.'

But of course, neither of them would admit to the feelings they felt for that brief moment.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pats. Izaya's back. Lol. Nywaysies~! First of all thank you for the reviews and kudos and bookmark and all the love ahaha! I'll be sure to repay them by making sure to finish this story~! I'll gradually add more information about my own (not really) version of omegaverse as more and more chapters comes. Lol. So.. Erm. Yeah the secret's out. That fast? Yeah that fast I know I said we're going slow but this is just the start of the story... Trust me hahahah. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter haha.


	4. Things will never go the way you wanted it to be

It took Shizuo exactly one hour after carelessly tossing the heat suppressants inside his room where the  _ now-at least for him anyway- _  omega was to have the courage to knock again. After receiving no answer, he slowly opened the door...and thanked all the gods that Izaya's scent had disappeared with almost no trace. The informant was sitting on the edge of the bed. Silence mixed with tension and awkwardness filled the room quickly.   
  


"..."   


He really wanted to smoke. The silence was just too strong for him. He didn't know what to do or what to say. Luckily, by the time he was on brink of panicking, the informant abruptly stood up and looked his way with an  _ innocent _  smile and a sharp glare in his eyes and he knew that if the latter had his switchblade with him, then it would've been already been pointed at him.    
  
"Nee, Shizu-chan. You'll forget everything about today,  _ right _ ? And we'll go back to our normal lives again, no?" he nodded to himself. "I don't really expect your tiny brain to understand any of this but I sure do hope that Shizu-chan will get hit by a train and die right as soon as possible~!" he added and as swiftly as possible, he strode towards the door, Shizuo moving to keep away from the omega. Izaya turned to keep the alpha in sight, and backed up, leaving the bedroom. He continued toward the front door and his grin widened when he felt the doorknob poking into his back.   
  


"Well then, Shizu-chan~! I bid thee adieu~!" giving the taller man no chance to reply, he bolted out of the door leaving a dumbfounded Shizuo in his wake.   


"..."   


"..."   


...'An omega? Izaya? Ahaha! I'm out of my mind. Or maybe this is a dream? Or- yeah! This has gotta be one of his plans!' agreeing with this final thought, he left out a breath of relief until he remembered the  _ scent _  and the  _ suppressants, _  the  _ heat _ ...   
  


" _ Tch _ ! Like hell I'm going to let this go, you shitty flea!" he threw the cigarette that he was supposed to light on the floor before stomping on it. Just for good measure.   
  


 

* * *

 

  
'Not good,’ the informant chanted in his mind. After taking them for the last ten years in succession, he couldn’t deny any longer that the suppressants had finally lost their effects and might as well be useless. They were becoming less and less effective as of late and this time, they were hardly working  _at all._  
  
‘If they would last just for the rest of the day. Dammit! It's all that stupid protozoan's fault!’  
  
If he had just left him alone, then none of this would have happened. Izaya let out an irritated sigh, taking a back alley to avoid people and be safer.   
  
'Now I have to think of a way to make it clear to that protozoan that nothing has changed between us. Knowing him, he'll probably change his attitude towards me over this,’ he furrowed his brow as his mouth formed a line in irritation. ‘How dare he think lowly of me? He’s nothing but a useless amoeba and he should just drop dead alre--'

 A slurred voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oho, what do we have here?" Immediately pulling him out of his own world, Izaya glared at the man without hesitation. He didn't care that the man was a rotten alpha. He was pissed off enough already. Hiding his anger with his trademark smirk, he greeted the man.   
  
"Oya~ what a kind human you are for noticing me~! I'm just an innocent fellow human passing by~."   
  


The drunkard walked, or rather, dragged his feet toward him. "Hey there, little omega. You smell so delicious~ come here...”   
  
Izaya cringed a little in disgust at the man. He clicked his tongue before preparing to turn around, definitely in no mood to interact with his humans today.   
  


"Ohoho is  _ my _ _ prey _ going to run away now? This old man is dying to claim you, you know!" the alpha grinned.   
  


That struck a nerve.   
  
"I guess if you were sober enough, then you could've experienced your death much better~." Izaya taunted with non-concealed anger lacing his tone. He didn't bother to hide his expression anymore, aware of what could happen the longer he stayed there.

The fat, smelly, poor excuse for a human drunkard frowned at his behavior. "You should know your place, omega. You’re pissing me off,” the man smirked flashing his yellow teeth. “I should put you in your place- groveling at my feet."    
  
No, his omega instinct didn't react at all despite being in the middle of his barely-suppressed heat. That's how gross the man was. The raven smirked, feeling a sense of victory swell inside his chest.

"I'll pass~ I've had enough of shitty alphas today~!" he said in a sing-song voice. 'Yes, that includes you, Shizu-chan. You're a shitty monster, sunuvab—Ah, I got distracted.' He cleared his throat and flashed his kni--   
  


...

...

'Damn it... Shizu-chan...Die already! Die now!'

"Haa!?? You fucking bitch! You're a bitch whose job is to breed my fucking children!!" the man took a wobbly but aggressive step towards him and roughly grabbed his wrist.

 

"Ha...humans shouldn't abuse my love for them. Well, this is exactly one of the reasons I love them. I normally wouldn't let something like this end so quickly, but..." Izaya lifted his clenched fist. "I'm actually fed up with your nonsense, alpha~ You should be honored because Orihara Izaya doesn't usually use fists~!" just as his balled-up hand was about to connect with the man's face, he suddenly felt himself being lifted by his hood like a cat.

"I'm taking this shit with me."

'Shizu-chan!'

The inebriated man growled, releasing his scent around him to show dominance. "Oi, alpha! He is my prize! I found him firs-" Shizuo clicked his tongue before  _ flicking _  the nose of the other supposedly alpha at the far end of the alley. 'Use your useless nose fucking drunkard. I already  _ marked _  him.' His eyes widened when the strange thought popped in his mind together with the strong feeling of  possession  (?). He cshook his head to get rid of the useless thought and looked at the stunned male he was now carrying.

Izaya blinked in surprise before laughing loudly continuously, not caring that he was still being carried. "As expected of the monster~! Always appearing at the right time like a hero~," he narrowed his crimson eyes. "That's why I hate you," he slipped out of his jacket to escape the man's hold and jumped back before taking a fighting stance.

Shizuo took out a cigarette and lit it up before inhaling his much needed relaxant. "I need to take to you with me," he simply said, with no intentions of starting a fight. It was already hard enough to not break the flea's neck. Besides, he would rather have answers to save his sanity than to kill the flea.

Izaya laughed again, holding his stomach from the pain of laughing too much. After a minute he finally stopped, giving Shizuo an amused smirk.    
  
"Really, Shizu-chan~," he shook his head in mocking disapproval. "What makes you think that I will join you on your boring adventure in Ikebukuro~?" he crossed his arms and leaned on the cement wall beside him. "If I remember correctly, Shizu-chan always says, hm...'Izaya-kun stay out of Ikebukuro', was it? So why the sudden change?" his smirk widened further when he saw the ex-bartender grit his teeth in an attempt to calm himself down.

'So unpredictable, Shizu-chan...'

"We're not going around Ikebukuro. I'm just bringing you back to my place, you annoying flea. Your pheromones are leaking out, bastard," Shizuo said tapping his cigarette lightly to remove the ashes. Hiding his small victory smile when Izaya glared at him and instinctively rubbed one of his scent glands.

The crimson eyed male forced a smile, though unable to hide his annoyance, and walked seductively towards the taller of the two to tease him...with the hopes of getting away from the situation. "It's just that Shizu-chan has a monster nose too...," he chuckled. "Oya~ could it be that Shizu-chan wanted to continue where we left off?" sure enough, Shizuo's face blushed in embarrassment when he remembered the earlier events.    
  
He threw the fur jacket in his hands at Izaya with so much force that the latter was forced to take a step back when he caught it. Shizuo wasted no time and grabbed Izaya by his long sleeve and forced him to look into his eyes.

"I changed my mind. I said I would never hurt an omega but Izaya is Izaya, riiiighhhtt?" he snarled, crushing the cigarette between his teeth.

"As expected of Shizu-chan, your logic always seems to amaze me~!"

'I really can't predict what Shizu-chan is thinking at all. Escaping would be the best option...no. I don't have my switchblade with me and who knows what will happen if my heat were to come back on the way. Knowing the greediness my beloved humans possess-- but going with the brute is too dangerous. It can't be that he intends on taking advantage of my current state?' he frowned slightly. ‘I'll show him what Orihaya Izaya can do,' the smaller man smirked for the umpteenth time with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Catch me then, Shizu-chan~!" he purposely dragged the latter’s nickname to aggravate the other before kicking Shizuo in the shin. He knew it wouldn't do much, but it would be just enough to distract the alpha. He ran away while putting on his jacket and headed towards a familiar route.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi--! Today is the day where your lazy author san is gonna stop making half assed titles~ maybe I should also change the title of other chapters hehe~! (^~^) Ahaha haha nyways thank you for the kudos, reviews and loves for this story (and no this is not the end just because I said that lol)
> 
> Ah! I'm going to say it here cause there's no way to put it in the story but it's about the way I picture their scent glands. Their scent glands (the real ones make me cringe don't blame me lolol) looks just like a normal skin it's just a spot that happens to release their scents and stuffs... Ah. Is it to vague? Hahahah!! \\(θ¤θ)/ itdoesn'treallymattersheesh... Anyways~! Please drop a comment on the box down below~!


	5. Unpredictable things happen

_ Tick, tock, tick, tock... _

 

"..."

  
  
Silence engulfed the room the moment Shizuo entered his home with Izaya. They sat in front of each other, Izaya crossing his legs like he had no cares and occasionally fiddling with his phone as Shizuo took in his sixth cigarette of the day. No one could blame them for the silence since the enemies of more than ten years sitting in front of each other would be…quite impossible for the both of them considering that history.    
  
The only thing keeping Shizuo from killing the other is the fact that the man before him is an--  _ no way no way no way.  _

  
Noticing Shizuo's discomfort, Izaya let out a deep sigh. Snapping his phone shut, he leaned forward and let a devious grin on his lips. "So, what does a monster like Shizu-chan need from me? Information is quite pricey you know, but selling out a  _ human’s _  information to a monster doesn't seem right at all..."

He hid a sigh of relief when he saw the blonde male grit his teeth in annoyance. 'Good. I still annoy him. Seriously, Shizu-chan, are you planning on blackmailing me? Maybe forcing me to obey? This is your chance, after all. It’s a shame, in the end you've become so predictable,' he shook his head in disappointment.   
  
Shizuo didn't miss the obvious signs of the internal monologue Izaya was having and he had, more or less, an idea of what is the flea was thinking. It only fueled his anger further, so he took a long and much needed drag from his cigarette before speaking.    
  
"What you're thinking is probably wrong, you disgusting flea. I just wanted to ask a question and I think I deserve to know the answer."

"Deserve~?" the crimson eyed man said with a mocking laugh. "Monsters don't deserve anything an-"

"Are you really testing my patience,  _ Izaya-kun _ ~? Or are you waiting for me to throw you out in the streets in the middle of your heat?" Shizuo interjected quickly with a bluff.    
  
He wouldn’t really do that. That's not how he usually "solves" things. But it seemed like this was the necessary move to make to get the informant to reveal the answer. He wasn't really an idiot as Izaya would say. He just found it easier to deal with trouble with violence and it always automatically came first...he’s never lied when he’s said that he hates violence.

"O-oho~! Could it be that Shizu chan wants to mate me after I answer his question~? Uwah! Sorry, but I don't like monsters. I don't even like alphas to begin with."    
  
Shizuo’s plan worked. His mocha eyes didn’t miss the way the flea’s smirk became tense nor that his shoulders tensed up as he crossed his arms across his chest. Or the stutter tinged with nervousness in his voice. But then the insult sunk into his brain. Finally processing what Izaya said, it immediately brought him down from his temporary feeling of winning.

"Oi, that's not it!" he felt the coffee table crack from the impact of his fists after banging the table. With sly smirk, Izaya hugged his body protectively.   
  
"That's not it? Haha! Then what was it that happened hours ago?"

'I am winning,' Izaya's smirk widened further when he saw the blood rush to Shizuo's face. 'Too easy, Shizu-chan.'

"A-about that, I'm sorry." Aaand his mood immediately dissipated replacing it with annoyance towards the brute, his smirk becoming a frown.   
  
"I don't want your apologies. I already told you- I am your enemy, Shizu chan and I do still intend to kill you. I won’t stop, you know~."

The cracked table completely broke and a vein popped on Shizuo's forehead. He crushed his cigarette in his hands, forming a fist as he raised it towards Izaya, who was completely caught off guard. "Then it's okay to do this then-!"

And punched him.

_ Hard _ .

"...That's mean, Shizu-chan! Didn't your parents raise you to be a gentleman? Tsk, tsk. Shizu-chan can never be tamed. Really."

...And they're back to square one. Izaya sitting across the still-seething Shizuo with his legs crossed as if nothing had happened thirty minutes ago. Only the bruising cheek and the completely crushed coffee table in front of them gave it away.

Izaya gently rubbed his cheek in pain while giving Shizuo a mock look of disapproval. Not that the man across him could see it anyway, since Shizuo had his eyes closed tightly with his arms crossed while his fingers rhythmically drummed against his arms in as he tried to bring out the little patience he had left. He furrowed his brow in deep thought. 'What would make the flea spill his guts?'

"Shizu-chan?" The omega called his attention, "Are we going to sit here in silence until your protozoan brain can come up with some words?" he leaned forward, checking if the blonde fell asleep.

'Are you mocking me, monster?'

"Shizu-chaaan...I have a lot of work to do back in Shinjuku, you know? Unlike your job, being an informant is quite hard. But what can I do since the mon--"

"I want information."

The room became silent once again as Izaya processed what the man across from him had just said. It didn't take him too long to snap out of his stupor. He blinked and let out another amused laugh. "Didn't I tell you already? I don't sell information to monsters. Moreover, asking your enemy for a favor is the last thing you should do, you know."

'This is the best time to ensure our relationship stays just the way it always has been. Just one more push...,' Izaya thought with a devious smile. However, all of his plans crumbled the moment Shizuo spoke.

"I want information," the blonde stated, hesitating for a second before hardening his gaze with determination. "About Orihara Izaya.”

Izaya froze. Shizuo continued.

"As far as I know, that man isn't a human. He is far from being a human. Surely as one of the best informants around, you could give me the information I am looking for, right?" Shizuo said seriously after finally calming down. He needed these answers. He knows he deserves to know something,  _ anything _  because Orihara Izaya had- has been his enemy ever since middle school. He almost let out a chuckle at the irony of the situation. He was- is Orihara Izaya's most hated person in the entire world, and vice versa, so to not know something as trivial as that made him  _ almost _ feel betrayed and even partly ashamed of himself for going against everything he had been taught as a child.

He looked straight into Izaya's eyes. Mocha met crimson. 'Your move, Izaya.' a silent challenge was made between them.

Then suddenly, Izaya jumped up and held a defensive position. "D-don't insult me Shizu-chan. Unpredictable as always. I didn't expect you to actually  _ think _ . I guess I underestimated you, brute," despite the heat, the tension and the silence, Izaya just managed to hide his emotions behind a smirk.    
'Always,  _ always _  belittling omegas. That's why I hate alphas. Shizu-chan, you must be planning on getting your revenge, no? Then this is perfect timing after all. Heh…to expect a brute like you to have a serious side...really now?' he thought bitterly.   
  


'I'll play along with you then, Shizu-chan... Let's see how this  _ last _  chase will end...'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo~! I was a bit late hehehe! I forgot that I have to upload this sorry XD so yeah, Iza-iza is really overthinking things noh? Ahaha it's really really hard to write the both of them cause I always have to think "if I was in ** shoes then?" you know stuffs like that ahahah! But because of everyones support I am more than happy to take the challenge! *tentennnen!!*


	6. Everything will move fast

Izaya lowered his guard slightly and imitated the other man, crossing his arms as well.    
  
"So how do you expect to pay an informant like me? As I've mentioned already, information is expensive and with Shizu-chan's pay, I don't expect you to have enough for the information you're looking for especially if it's  _ that _  information."

Shizuo merely took a deep drag from his almost finished cigarette. He uncrossed his arms before standing up to look at Izaya properly in the eyes. "Anything."

The shorter of the two laughed out loud. "There goes smart Shizu-chan," he said mockingly through his laugh.

A vein popped on the ex-bartender's face. "Oi, do you want me to kill you?" he growled in annoyance.

Izaya's laugh eventually became short chuckles until a light bulb appeared in his mind. 'It's risky...but...this is my last gamble anyway.'

"Shizu-chan's scent."

"..."

"..."

"...HA!?"

_ Ka chack! _

Izaya wasted no time and immediately snapped a photo of the dumbfounded Shizuo briefly praising himself for his decision. Then, he dangled the phone in front of the blonde to show the picture he had taken. "What's with your face, Shizu-chan..? You should have expected something like that...Ah! Of course he can't; Shizu-chan is an idiot after all," he hid his phone immediately the moment Shizuo recovered from his shock.

"Oi flea, what do you mean by my scent?"   
  
Izaya tapped his own scent glands hidden at the end of his jaw, under his ears twice before speaking.   
  
"I'm think your non-existent brain has already forgotten that I am  _ currently in heat,"  _ he furrowed his brows, ignoring the protest from the latter. He uncrossed one of his arms and raised it midair to emphasize what his words. "Now since you said 'anything,' I usually would've asked for a large sum of money as payment but since this isn't a 'usually' situation, I must  _ humbly _  compromise. In short, since  _ Heiwajima-san _  is now my client and is leaving it up to me to decide what kind of payment I want, then I want what I  _ need _ . Ergo, your alpha scent."

"That's not the point, louse. Intimate acts like that should be done between mates,” Shizuo frowned. “Besides, don't you have suppressants or some shit for that?"

"Shizu-chan~ the ‘suppressants or some shit' you are talking about are now who-knows-where in Ikebukuro thanks to a certain brute," Izaya ignored the flash of guilt that he saw in Shizuo's mocha eyes. He looked away. "And they're not working anyway," he added before he could stop himself. Why did he say that? To lessen the latter's guilt? To reassure him? To somewhat comfort him?

He didn't know.

And he didn't want to.

Shizuo sat back down on the couch again. He leaned back, trying to make himself comfortable though it wasn’t working very well. 'I can't even feel comfortable in my own home because of this shitty louse.' He took a quick glance to the said man who, like him, had sat back down on the opposite couch...the only difference is that Izaya is far more comfortable in his spot unlike him. 'What was I even doing? First saving the flea and now making a deal with him. What's next? We get married?' he almost let out a snort or is the right word blanch? The thought had come out of nowhere.

Shizuo silently worked on sorting out his mind. 'First, I must not kill the flea...no. That's impossible. But he's- he’s still a manipulative louse...ahh..seeing his face normally pisses me off...what's with me...?' he felt a headache coming from thinking too much but he ignored it. Furrowing his brows more, he wracked his brain until he remembered a fact that he couldn't ignore.

He clicked his tongue before finally looking back at Izaya. Izaya must've been staring at him for a while because his crimson gaze was immediately met the moment he looked up.

"Izaya... You're starting to stink again."

"That's mean, Shizu-chan~ Ah!-" Izaya raised his index finger on the air as if he figured out something. Of course they both knew it was just an act. "Then, this is the best time to receive my payment~," he skipped towards Shizuo, grinning internally when he saw the alpha tense up. He boldly bent his upper body and leaned forward, inches away from Shizuo's face.

Startled, the blonde leaned his head backwards since he really can't move being seated on the couch. "What are you doing louse?!" he felt his cheeks heating up slightly. He knows what the latter meant by his  _ scent _ .   
  


To betas, since they never really release strong scents like alphas and omegas do, an action like that seemed normal. But for them -or at least for those who care- it is a form of marking,  _ owning _ . It is usually done by those who are mated. No, it is different from being mated since mates have an unbreakable, strong bond and scenting is just a form of marking that does not last forever if the person is not your mate. Shizuo's never really done it to anyone before and to suddenly be asked to do it, moreover to his enemy, he had every right to be surprised.   
  


"Eh~? Didn't Shizu-chan know? Your scents are the best suppressants for  _ our  _ kind," there was an obvious disgust laced in Izaya's voice when he mentioned thst part of being an omega but in less than a second, he replaced it with his cheery fake smile. "...Well, next to having sex of course~!"

"You're disgusting, flea."

"Don't worry, Shizu-chan. I would rather commit  _ seppuku _  than let you do me~." Then Izaya tilted his head sideways and leaned forward a little more near Shizuo's neck,  _ obviously _  waiting for him to close the gap between their scent glands, and successfully putting the pressure on Shizuo.

The blonde swallowed heavily and stared at Izaya's neck for a while. The thinned tension a while ago had thickened again in less than a minute and he felt a bead of sweat trail down his forehead. Izaya's scent seemed to get stronger and sweeter, delectable even. Shizuo felt the tightening and churning feeling inside him making him uncomfortable yet weirdly comforted at the same time.

'This is bad,' he thought nervously. The last time he went near Izaya, things...didn't go well. He wasn't aware of himself at that time but this was completely different since he's now  _ very _  much aware and being this close to an omega in heat, regardless of who they are, does really, really bad things to an alpha. Aside from his control, who knows what else might be at stake!

'But a payment's a payment,' Shizuo swallowed again and hesitantly leaned forward. He heard a slight hitch of breath from Izaya when he exposed his own scent gland. He balled up his hands, making a fist and clenched his teeth tightly in attempt to control what little control he had left inside him and not ravish the person inches away from him.

He closed his eyes and in one reluctant move, proceeded to press his scent gland to Izaya's...

...only to feel a soft fabric on pressed on his jaw. Shizuo's eyes snapped open and instinctively move away from the fabric. He saw Izaya standing up again seemingly confident...aside from the half-assed attempt in controlling his heavy breathing and his flushed face. In his hand was a grey handkerchief, now with a faint scent of Shizuo.

Izaya, still panting, let out a dry laugh. "I-I didn't say we have to be i-in contact, no? Hahh...seriously, Shizu-chan just use t-this. It'll be enough," he said breathlessly.

Shizuo, on the other hand, let out a breath of relief. He was sure the moment they touched...he doesn't even want to know anymore. He grabbed the handkerchief from Izaya's hand and thoroughly rubbed it on his scent glands before handing it back to the raven.

He didn't say anything when Izaya began to rub the gray fabric on his own scent glands with a deep sigh. Or when his pheromones slowly started to dissipate only to be replaced with Shizuo's scent. Or when he felt an unfamiliar feeling when the only thing he could smell from the omega was  _ his _  scent. After that, Izaya sat across from Shizuo again and with a single clap, he announced "And that concludes your first payment~!"   
  


" _ First payment!? _ "

"Why yes, Shizu-chan, you don't expect me to reveal all of the information about Orihara Izaya immediately, do you? How many times should I tell you that information is expensive, especially the information you're looking for? Don't be stingy, Shizu-chan," he said in a reprimanding tone.

"So what? You'll come here every day?" Shizuo reached out for another cigarette before pausing when he realized that he's out of his stress relievers.

"Hmm? No way, no way~!" he hid his devious smile when he saw Shizuo looking confused. "I have to stay here until my heat passes~!"

"Oh is tha-- HA?!?" Shizuo abruptly stood up, causing the couch to tumble over backward in the process. "Are you shitting me, flea?!"

'This sure is something! I'm glad I didn't let this opportunity pass~!' Izaya told himself and laughed innocently at the male in front of him. "Do you seriously think that I'll walk around Ikebukuro with your scent on me? Anyone would be able to notice that and what would they think~? He molded his face into a horrified expression. "I have a reputation to hold up, you know?"

"I don't care about your shitty reputation, louse. That's not our deal."

"Really now, I thought you wanedt information about Orihara Izaya. If that’s the case, then what would be the best way to gather it? It certainly wouldn’t be giving you written reports. For one thing, it would be easy to put fake info in there and you wouldn’t even know."

"…Tch," Shizuo considered saying that he'd kill Izaya on the spot but he knew that the sneaky bastard would probably just say more about him needing the information he's looking for. "So what now? You'll just move in here? Don't you have stuff at home?" ‘ _ Please just go away’ _  is what he's been trying not to say since he's one hundred percent sure it'll just encourage the flea to stay.

"Yep! Namie will take care of everything I'll need~! Now, I'll just be using your bathroom, Shizu-chan!" without waiting for a response, he turned around and started heading toward the bathroom...but not before looking back at Shizuo with a smile that promised nothing trouble and shouting out on little phrase. "Take care me from now on~!"

Shizuo removed his bowtie and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. "...Damn." He didn't really know anything anymore. Everything's moving too fast for him but he did know one thing.

" _ This is bad. _ "

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So... We meet again my nemesis" I pull out my kitchen knife. Slowly raising it up in front of my sight. 
> 
> "Yes indeed... I'm here to destroy you again and you will not escape my plague" [Nemesis] answered with a cheshire grin on it's face.
> 
> "Time to settle things..."
> 
> "...Writer's block-san!!" 
> 
> "Let's see about that!" I jumped up in the air, gripping my weapon strongly and swiftly stabbed Writer's block-san on the chest. Backing away I let out a victorious laugh 
> 
> "Muahahaha!! I updated in time you sonuva-!!"  
> \---  
> ...
> 
> ... I'll show my way out then. Ahaha kidding! But seriously that's what the past few days was like to me hahah! But since it's Iza Iza's birthday I thought that this is the perfect time to update... So tell me what you think onigaishimazzzuu~! Ah if you there's some kind of error please just correct me cause I don't have time to edit this and I hafte sleep cause it's bloody morning here and I haven't slept yet. Yay! Hahah bye bye~!


	7. Things will happen... Like punches!

The chirping of the birds and the noises of the street woke Shizuo up. Yawning, he slowly opened his eyes expecting to see his ceiling with a single light bulb hanging from it but what he saw instead made him forget anything related to sleep.

Above him is Izaya still wearing his clothes from yesterday- minus the coat- straddling him on his stomach, with an indifferent expression and an arm raised above his head.

And holding a knife that glinted in the light.

His eyes widened slightly before he blinked twice and let out a simple "Ah." in a deadpan manner.

Shizuo immediately sat up, throwing off Izaya who landed gracefully on the floor.    
  


"What the hell do you think you’re doing?! Killing me while I'm sleeping?  _ Hah?!! _ "   
  


"It's not like you'll die with such monsterous skin anyway~!" Izaya spun the blade between his fingers expertly once before looking at it  _ affectionately _  with glinting eyes. "Did Shizu-chan know that was almost the third time I stabbed him before he woke up? No marks! Impressive!"   
  


Shizuo's blood boiled. "Killing you right now is would be impressive right,  _ Flea~ _ ?" he stood up, towering over the raven who just laughed at him with his eyes closed.   
  
"Ahaha! Shizu-chan's scary!" 

Shizuo started to prepare for his work after he gathered all of his efforts to ignore and conceal his anger towards the flea.

"Hey! Shizu-chan, I'm hungry!" and not less than a minute later, Izaya was whining.    
  
Shizuo was sure that the pout on his lips and the sickeningly sweet voice he was using was incredibly fake which irritated him further.

"You're annoying! Go buy your own or just starve to death. I don't remember agreeing on taking care of a pest."

"So mean! But Shizu-chan, didn't your parents teach you to take care of omegas? It's really hurting me… _ alpha _ ."

Shizuo hesitated. In the end, he just furrowed his brows in frustration before continuing with what he was doing. "I told you before, Izaya is still Izaya. Just die already for all I care."

"Same too you," it was a whisper but loud enough for Shizuo to hear. His eye twitched.

"What was that?"

"Hmm~! I just told Shizu-chan to die too."

'That bastard didn't even bother hiding it!' Now his eyes were twitching furiously. A vein popped up on his neck. He turned around with a look that could kill. "You want fist for breakfast, huhh?!" he growled.

"Kinky! But sadly, I prefer actual food over Shizu-chan~," Izaya finally stood up. He pat his shirt as if he was removing dust from it. He expected the brute to immediately punch him because he was and still is waiting for Shizuo to just  _ punch him _ . 

  
But he was met with silence.

"..."

And more silence aside from the movement Shizuo made while preparing his work clothes.

"..."

"Nee, Shizu-chan."

"..."

Nothing. Izaya frowned. He doesn't like being ignored, thank you very much.

So, he skipped a few steps up to the blonde before poking him a three times in a row. "Nee, nee, nee! Shizu-chan!"

"What do you want?!?"

"I'm hungry!"

"...Tch." Without looking at the crimson eyed male, he left his clothes on the bed and headed out of the room, muttering a faint "Don't complain."

"Hmm...?" Izaya cocked his head sideways, slightly confused. He didn't understand what the other meant until he heard noises in the kitchen and his small smile turned into a devious smirk.

Shizuo was cooking.

'So fun!' he thought before he headed towards the kitchen himself.

 

* * *

 

 

"Aha~ I feel special! I get to eat what monsters eat!" Izaya had been sitting on one of the chairs for the entire time that Shizuo cooked and showered- while swinging his legs like a kid. He clapped his hands once and the  _ fake-ness _  of his joy was practically oozing out.

"Stop that. You're pissing me off."

"Boring," he pouted. Of course, this was fake too.

He grabbed the chopsticks next to his plate before looking at the tamagoyaki that Shizuo had cooked. It looked okay, far from what he deemed appetizing but of course he had high standards. He is Orihara Izaya, after all. He saw Shizuo clumsily tying his bowtie before sitting at the far end of the other side of the table. He decided to ignore the brute for now since as much as he loved to annoy the alpha, he's still hungry and not in his best condition. He took a slice of tamagoyaki and munched on it whole, not even bothering to say  _ Itadakimasu _ .

It was decent, not the best but far from what he expected. But he sure as hell wouldn't admit that to Shizuo. "Gross."

"Haa?!"

"I said it's disgusting! This food and Shizu-chan are both disgusting! You don't even know how to cook the egg properly! Too sweet!"

"Then  _ Izzaaayyaaa?  _ Why don't you cook? Since you seem to be enjoying yourself so much in my home?"

"Pfft! Shizu-chan calls this a home? It looks like a lair to me, you know! Ahaha~!"

Shizuo only answered with the cracking of his chopsticks.

Izaya sighed mockingly. He placed down his chopsticks before leaning back and in a very sweet voice he spoke again. "Hai, hai! Then Shizu-chan, I'll wait for you here every day after your work for the next week with cooked food on the table and a hot bath prepared for a mon- Shizu-chan, and will always say  _ okaeri _  when Shizu-chan comes home~!"  ‘Withaknifehiddenbehindmyback~!’ He added in his mind.   
  


Shizuo stood up angrily but he matched Izaya's sweet smile despite the veins appearing on his face. " _ You do that _ !" he mustered sweetly, rivaling Izaya. And before he could beat the crap out of Izaya, he turned around not bothering to put his plate in the sink and headed outside.

"Okay, I will~! Bye bye~!" He heard Izaya shout the words to him when he started walking towards the busy streets of Ikebukuro.

 

* * *

 

 

One block. Two blocks. Three blocks. He paused.

 

 

And froze.

 

 

'He won't really do that, right?' he removed his blue-tinted glasses from his face and hung them on his breast pocket.

He let out a shaky breath.

_ Okay I will~!! _ __  
  


_ Okay I w--- _ __  
  


_ Oka--------! _

 

Never had he run so fast in his whole life. He vaguely remembered jumping from one side of the street to the other at one point and a brief pain in his side from the car that hit him but he didn't care. He immediately the opened the front door the moment he was a step away from his house.

"Don't do that!!" Shizuo shouted rather loudly.

There by the table was Izaya carrying the plates they had eaten from fifteen minutes ago, a piece of fabric (handkerchief?) wrapped around his head and a broom leaning against on the other side of the wall.

"Huh? Back already?  _ Okaerinasai _ darling ~!"

Needless to say, Shizuo punched him again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoho~! Guess who alive? Ahaha! I'm sorry guys I just had a little fight with Writer's block-san. Such a b*tch! Ahaha. No seriously, I was like, "how are enemies suppose to act towards each other on the first day? Do they kiss? Get married? Have---" ah *ehem so... I found the best (worst) way to make them talk to each other without repetitive Kill. Kill. Kill lol... 
> 
> But as you guys can see I am occasionally running out of words so sorry about the repetitive use of words. I do hope you enjoy this nonetheless. And I'm pretty sure everything will sail smooth from now one. 
> 
> Also I am really beat up and tired so I'll just edit this later. I just want you guys to read the chapter I made to make you guys happy haha!
> 
> So yeah... Your love reached me guys XD thank you!
> 
> Ps. Just edited it... What the fudge does FRISTRATION even mean?!? Hahaha!


	8. Unpleasant things occur

_ Bzzt.  Bzzt... _

Shinra let out an irritated sigh. He was in the middle of finishing a medical report for one of his big time clients when his phone vibrated...again. Izaya had been pestering him again and again for the past few hours and requesting ( threatening ) him for more supply of the suppressants with the petty reason that he'll ‘die without it.’

_ Ring... Ring...! _

Finally having enough of it, he answers the phone without even bothering to hide his annoyance beneath his cheerful voice. "Hmm? You called?" he leaned back to his office chair to make himself comfortable.

"That's cruel, Shinra~! You almost forced me to call the person who is so persistent on chasing Celty, you know!" he heard Izaya chuckle on the other line "It'll be like killing two birds with one stone~."

"You don't say!" he said while still speaking in an upbeat tone that matched Izaya's.

"Yup~! I was just about to call Kinnosuke-san who is surely more than happy to be able to find Celty and an underground doctor~."

"And don't forget to mention Orihara Izaya, right?" Izaya merely laughed at his statement so he decided to let the topic go. "So? Why do you want a new supply of suppressants? I don't just give them away just like that, you know?" he turned his office chair a little so he could see Celty watching TV through his glass-confined office.

He heard Izaya sigh rather dramatically at the other end of the phone. "If you think I'm going to drown myself in suppressants and die, then you're wrong~ I love my life and of course humans~!"

Shinra let out a small laugh, more like a snort. "Really Orihara-kun, you shouldn't joke about that. It’s hard to be connected to someone who died. They'd investigate me and my precious darling too and I don't want Celty to be upset~ plus, there are other ways to commit suicide like..." he paused as if pretending to think then he spoke again with a hint of madness evident in his voice "becoming my  _ test subject. _ "

"No thanks, then. I'd rather not ask Kishitani-sensei for more supply in that case. Ah, but-!" the four eyed doctor heard Izaya snap his fingers accompanied by a laugh. "I can't depend on Shizu-chan's scent forever, no~?"

"I agree Shizuo will just k--  _ ehhh _ ?!" then he heard the repetitive beeping that means the call had ended.

Shinra was sure he stared at his phone for a full minute before standing up and leaving his small office. Celty immediately looked in his direction and took out her PDA when she noticed the unusual paleness of her lover.

[Are you okay?]

Now, Shinra is a doctor. He knows a lot of "sciency" facts more than all of his friends do but at the same time, he also knows a lot of the supernatural things around Ikebukuro since he was a lover of a dullahan as well as encountering many unnatural things in his everyday life. He knew that there's a big possibility that Izaya was merely screwing with him but at that moment his brain had involuntarily shut down.

"Celty," he smiled gently at his beloved and wrapped his arms around her waist lovingly with a contented smile.

Celty flinched at the sudden contact as she attempted to calm herself and prevent more smoke to puff out in embarrassment from her neck [W-what is it Shinra?].

She leaned forward to Shinra and she heard him sigh on more time before muttering. "As I thought... Celty's the best..."

  
[?]

 

* * *

 

 

Izaya rolled onto his stomach while chuckling happily. 'Shinra must be shocked~!' he grabbed his phone underneath the pillow that was now his, and impatiently checked the time once again.

4:59 PM.

He sighed in disappointment. It had been five hours since Shizuo left the house—ah, four after coming back and punching him on top of giving him a lengthy glare. So now Izaya was all alone in Shizuo's house and as much as he wanted to leave, the both of them-not verbally, never verbally- agreed that for the time being, Izaya would stay inside the house until his heat passed or he managed to get stronger suppressants from Shinra that could at least last for a day. 

'But this sure is boring,' the raven mused.

He rolled back onto his back before unconsciously touching one of his scent glands. 'It's losing its effect already.' He pushed his body up before holding his head briefly when dizziness attacked him.

Izaya immediately knew what was happening. Dizziness, sensitivity, pain inside of him,  _ slick _  starting to leak. The informant dreaded this moment because it meant another wave of heat. With shaking hands, he get the handkerchief that had Shizuo's scent on it. He rubbed it frantically onto his glands, holding back a moan of pain when his body found it to be  _ not enough _ .

"Hah...s-shit," he threw the handkerchief somewhere on the ground in annoyance. Sweat started to pour from his pores and his skin burned against his clothes. With effort, he dragged his feet toward the windows before closing them to prevent his pheromones from attracting  _ other  _ alphas.

"No...no way," he said breathlessly before rushing towards the bathroom despite his swirling vision. His hands firmly grabbed the sink and he looked at his reflection.

Flushed. Heavy breathing. Sweating. Weakened... _  Weak. _  'Orihara Izaya is never weak!' he didn't know what happened. He didn't feel it happen but the next thing he knew, he was looking at a broken mirror and his hands were bleeding.

He chuckled in a poor attempt to hide his annoyance. "Heh...seriously...what am I doing...I am a God. I am Orihara, I..." ‘ _ am supposed to be in control. I am supposed to be the one who's moving the pawns not being moved by it. This is just another game I have to win... This...’  _ He clenched his bleeding hand and with a solemn look, filled the tub with lukewarm water before sitting down in it without even bothering to remove his clothes.

Words couldn’t describe how he hated being an omega and worse, suffering from another heat without anything to help calm it down. It brought back a lot of unpleasant memories especially from when he experienced his first heat.

'Shizu-chan...'

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~! I actually got sick the next day after I posted the last chappy... Yeah. I know, what the fudge right? Ahaha! I'm still recovering but well... Haha! Oh and an important note here; UNTIL MAY 24 updates might not come... 
> 
> Does this mean the upcoming chapters will start to gradually slow down until I abandon this? No. Definitely no. I have a lot of plan for this fic (uhmm do I? Jk.) Just until May 24 because I have stuffs to do and the due date is that date so yeah. After that I'm sure I'll be able to update fast :D
> 
> Ah! Please leave a comment. Kudos. Bookmarks and everything nice~~! And as usual, I'll sleep first before editing this lolol.


	9. Everyone should be...

"Then Tom-san, I'll be leaving." Shizuo reluctantly decided to return home around seven o'clock. He raised his right hand in the air as a farewell sign while his left hand was occupied with a crumpled plastic take-out from Russia sushi which he also reluctantly decided to buy for Izaya. He carefully removed his blue-tinted glasses and neatly stuffed it inside his vest pocket with a sigh of contentment. Unlike any other day, no gangs bothered him today. Of course there's still those annoying people who didn't want to pay their debts, but since there's no flea....

The ex-bartender's frown deepened when he remembered Izaya. His fingers itched to touch his scent glands that he had used to mark, well indirectly markk, the omega as a "payment". But that meant something for Shizuo. He still might not know what it was but it had done something to him. 

Shizuo wrinkled his nose in disgust."Tch. Even without you here, you're still bothering me, flea!" he growled in annoyance and using his free hand, he hit the conveniently nearby lamp post.

He continued walking, ignoring the people who gave him wary looks.

 

Then it hit him.

A sweet, sweet smell attacked his senses blocks away from his home. Izaya. Heat. Pheromones. And if he could smell it from where he was, then no doubt anyone who passed by his house could smell his Izaya. 

"...Shit." He walked faster, not caring if the ootoro inside the plastic gpy thrown around and spoiled. And when his apartment came into view, the first thing he noticed were other alphas. They were trying to be subtle but failing, lingering around his apartment and the only thing that was stopping them was probably the faint scent of an alpha, Shizuo, that had not been completely overwhelmed by Izaya's pheromones.

His mocha eyes made sure to meet their hungry gazes as a warning that clearly said "make one step forward and you're dead." Some backed away but some foolishly bravely returned his gaze to which he replied with a growl.

Shizuo clenched his fists in case someone was stupid enough to die tonight. At the back of his mind, he convinced himself that it was just because of his alpha instincts that was being so protective of Izaya. After the other alphas finally backed away, he wasted no time and immediately went inside his home.

"Oi, flea!" Shit. 'Not good,' the ex-bartender thought. The room smelled so strongly of heat that he had to pause every now and then to control himself. He knew he was breathing hard; he could feel it along with his aching head and...well, other areas.

"Izaya!" he called out once again. He opened his bedroom and looked around as hard as his mind could in its current drunken state. His inner alpha screamed at him to mate but he did his best to ignore it. He was sweating as he kept clenching his hands into fists multiple times as if to reassure himself that he was still in his right mind. 

'Shinra!' he fumbled for his phone. He knew that that suppressants didn't work on Izaya anymore; he had heard him bitch about it a million times. But all he needed was to prevent things like this from happening again. At least to just minimize the heat.

After three rings, Shinra finally answered. But for Shizuo, he found it impressive that he even managed to dial the right person considering the state of his mind. "Shinra!" he said almost happily. 

"Shizuo? Are you okay? I hear heavy breathing. Did you finally catch a disease?" the doctor laughed, Shizuo eye twitched. "Don't worry! My scalpel and tools are always prep--"

"Shinra! I, hah, need Izaya's suppressants! Bring them here! Now, or I will trash your place!" No time. His resolve is weakening. He could feel the smell in the air thicken.

"... Both you and Izaya are wanting suppre--" he vaguely heard Shinra gasp. "Shizuo..."

"What?!" Shizuo growled. He was pretty sure he heard his phone crack a little.

"Aren't you- Are you-- didn't you say--... b-but... eh?" Shinra asked in broken sentences which annoyed Shizuo further.

"What is it?!"

"...Are you an omega?" Shizuo hung up.

 

Shit. He brought his focus back to the situation at hand. Izaya was not in the living room or the kitchen or the bathroom near the kitchen or the bedroom so that left...

The bathroom in the bedroom.

He prepared himself, or at least he thought he did, before trudging towards the bathroom that suddenly seemed to look menacing. He raised his shaky hand towards the doorknob and was about to open it, until...

It twisted itself in the direction for opening before a figure latched itself onto his chest, taking a fistful of his vest before hiding a face in his chest.

"Izaya?" he asked clearly shocked. He was drenched from head to toe, although his hair was just damp unlike the rest of his body. 

"...O-oi flea? Izaya?" he called once again. He thought he heard a whimper but he decided to not dwell on it right now. He placed his palm on the flea's shoulder in an attempt to push him away a little bit but as he was about to do that, Izaya looked up.

His crimson eyes were now hidden behind his blown, dilated pupils as he pushed the ungaurded alpha onto the bed three steps away. He straddled the alpha before leaning in, taking a deep breath of the alpha's pheromones in response to his own. Placing a small kiss on the alpha's scent gland, the omega looked him in the eyes.

 

"Mate me, alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaho~! I'm back and alive! Sorry it took longer than I expected since I have to reedit and a couple of times rewrite this chapter... Ihopeit'snottocrappy. Hahaa!! Anyways~! I'm sorry for this crappy update XD and drumroll please! Dundumdumdunn-- is this the ***** we are waiting for? Ahaha! I have no idea *wink ahah just kidding lol. School is coming (here it is) but fret not! Your dear author is not gonna abandon this! But probably the update will have to be weekly. I still don't know lol. 
> 
> Anyways again~! Please tell me tell me what you guys thing in this poor excuse of a chapter with a poor excuse of a grammar and a poor excuse of a poor excuse that I just wanted to use... Don't ask why. XD your love reached me and I'll try my best to reply to them with satisfying chapters~!
> 
> P.s. I'll also edit this later... And I still haven't edited the last one too... Sheesh. 
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, read or whatever~ all of those bite! Ahaha just kidding none of those bite~~


	10. Control begone

"I-Izaya?! Oi!" It didn't take Shizuo long to figure out that the person before him wasn’t thinking straight. He pushed Izaya away and up off of him and the bed while still keeping his hands on the raven's shoulders and not using too much strength. He saw the way the informant slightly wobbled on his feet, and Shizuo felt him lean his weight towards him.

The temperature was rising and knowing that did not help Shizuo's inner turmoil at all. In fact, it made the situation ten times worse than it already was.

Izaya's blown out pupils were filled with lust and pain as his scent glands continued to produce strong pheromones in the air, calling out for an alpha or for pretty much anyone to mount him and it was succeeding when Shizuo briefly smelled new alphas outside of his house releasing their own scents in order to impress the omega. But the blonde was tired of those greedy shits possibly as much as Izaya is.

Izaya was in his territory and therefore no one can come near him despite his sweet calls.

Shizuo snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of trembling hands on his chest that pushed him back towards the bed behind him again.

He was caught unguarded and Izaya somehow managed to take advantage of it despite his heat. "Flea, s-snap out it." Ahh. The irony of the situation. The first time this happened, Izaya was the one on this side of the situation. But unlike that day, this day was completely different. The informant always thought Shizuo didn't listen in class back at Raijin but he did and he had never been this thankful that he had because otherwise he wouldn’t have been aware of how dire this situation truly was.

Omegas have certain heat stages throughout their life. It all depends on whether an omega is mated or not, or if the alpha mate is taking care of the omega properly while in heat. The first stage is the safest stage of them all. It is sometimes called "zero stage" because this is when the omega immediately gets mated the moment their first heat arrives.

The second stage occurs when the heat is normal and the pheromones that the omegas release at this stage aren't that strong so betas don't usually detect them unless they really concentrated. Usually, this is the stage where omegas refused to be mated or tried to prolong their lives as an individual by letting their heats pass for two to five years.

The third stage is actually quite rare since from what everyone know of it, it’s basically just torture. With irregular heat patterns, strong pheromones and unconscious body reactions to different scents from being unmated for over five to ten years.

The fourth and last stage is known as the Black Wave. It is the final stage in which most of the omegas would die a painful death. They bleed from their eyes, nose, ears, basically everywhere for up to a year until they died. Unless they got help from an alpha. The information about the third and the fourth stages are undisclosed to most of the population except for the professional doctors and scientists as it had been deemed it too gruesome to expose to the populace.

Shizuo tried to keep himself as sane as possible which was starting to become quite impossible once Izaya trapped him with his body after climbing on top of him with trembling arms. "Izaya. Wake up, you damn flea! I-I'll help you, okay? But first you have to th-- Oi!" as if it wasn't weird enough when Shizuo said he'd help his mortal enemy, he saw Izaya's arms give out and his whole weight landed on him with a whimper and with a broken voice, he spoke.

" _Aplha_ , Shizu-chan. Mate me. Knot me and make me nggh... yours. _Haah_... Scent! Scent me! I'm ready… _nnh_..."

Despite being aware of Izaya's drunken stupor, that didn't stop Shizuo's blood from rushing south. He flipped their position so that he was the one in control as well as to prevent Izaya from any more of his sudden advances. He growled in annoyance, it was getting harder and harder to control himself. The shiver that he felt running down his spine was a reminder of that. His body felt sweaty, not to mention aroused and each ticking second was equivalent to a handful of his control.

Before the person below him could speak, he hastily covered Izaya's mouth with his hand. "Shut up, louse before I kill you right now. I already said I'll help you. So just..." he trailed off and as if in a trance, he slowly tilted his head towards Izaya's right scent gland.

" _Ngghh_..! Haaahh..." he felt the omega underneath him let out a muffled moan and his whole body trembled in pleasure and relief when Shizuo started to rub both of their glands together, switching from one scent gland to the other with a groan, hoping to get Izaya back into his right mind before it was too late.

"L-louse...are you yourself... _ggckhh_ …haah…now?" Shizuo wanted to be done as soon as possible. He can't handle it anymore. He'd be lying if he said that this didn't affect him because it did and right now he wanted nothing more than to devour the writhing man trapped between his arms. His whole body ached and it was starting, no, it'd been wanting more of the omega. But if Izaya wasn’t there to stop him, then he'd be in trouble.

His mind froze when he felt a wet muscle underneath the hand he was using to cover Izaya's mouth with. "I-Izaya...?" His mocha eyes glazed over when Izaya didn't stop but instead he raised his own trembling hands to grab Shizuo's hand before coiling his tongue around his index finger and then sucking on it.

"Oi..." He was supposed to growl and stop this, but his own sounded too breathy even to his own ears.

Izaya moaned again when he took another finger inside his mouth thoroughly coating them with his saliva as if he was the one who was going to devour him. "Shizu-chan... Shi-- nnghh..."

"Seriously, flea... stop this."

He didn't know what happened. All he remembered was his resolve suddenly crumbling and the next thing he drunkenly knew was that he was running his mouth along Izaya's neck while leaving bites and kisses in its wake. He paused above the omegas left scent gland before sucking on it without warning.

" _Ah_! _Ahnn_...!" Shizuo could remember hearing Izaya moan under him in pleasure.

The blond paused at a specific place on the omega's collarbone and he leaned down to kiss it lightly and when he felt Izaya weakly clawing at his clothed back, Shizuo sucked on the particular patch of skin until it turned red. 'Mine.'

While he continued to pepper Izaya's neck with marks. Izaya hands crawled towards his tie before removing it with one tug. Then, the vest and when he had a hard time removing Shizuo's polo, he decided to leave it to the blond. "Shizu-channn... ahnn! C- haah... ah! C-clothes..."

Vaguely understanding what the omega meant, he blindly nodded before tugging the hem of Izaya's black sleeves and removing it as fast as he could. He stared at the omega underneath before meeting the lust filled eyes of the omega.

In his dazed state, Shizuo once again leaned down not to Izaya's neck, but to those red, plump lips. He felt Izaya slowly lean up to meet his lips...

But an inch before they met, they heard a loud knock.


	11. The start of Suffering

As an alpha, Shizuo's first instinct was to kill the person on the other side of the door, rip their guts out from their body, and toss them miles away from his territory for disturbing him and the omega underneath him. His mocha eyes, though still hazy with lust, looked at the door with so much hatred that if he was more aware of himself, he might've thought that it could pierce through the wooden door.

 

A low growl tore from his throat and his scent grew stronger to get rid of the nuisance standing  _Right. Outside. Of. His. Door_. He felt the omega beneath him whimper in pain and immediately he forgot about the other matter as tending the omega in heat, was his top priority. Or at least, his inner alpha's priority. 

 

Shizuo bent down again before placing a small kiss on both Izaya's scent glands and proceeded to rub both of their glands together to find some release. 

 

"Nnngh... Shizu-cha _ahnn..._ H-hurry up," Izaya breathlessly mewled in his ear and the alpha inside him didn't waste any more time, immediately discarding Izaya's jeans that were in the way.

 

Izaya sighed in relief when the itchy cloth was removed since an omega in heat had very sensitive skin. He wrapped his weakened arms around the alpha's neck to try and pull him in for a kiss, a touch,  _anything_ to lessen the pain coursing throughout his body. Shizuo replied with a hum while his mouth is still running through his neck sending small vibrations to his skin making him moan wantonly when the alpha above him ran his fingers underneath his shirt. He felt him hold the hem of his long, black sleeves and with a small tug, Izaya instantaneously raised his upper body with effort to remove the irritating cloth when a loud knock sounded again followed by the constant ringing of his phone making Shizuo _snarl_ towards the direction of the sound as his body spontaneously pulled the omega closer to him. 

He latched his lips onto the omega's throat and slowly sucked on that patch of skin possessively, eliciting a pornographic moan from the other male.

" _Alpha..._ " Izaya panted breathlessly while shifting his hips to find some friction and release from his painful erection and dripping hole. "Hahnnng...Ma _-agnnnh-- M-mate..._ now _..hahhn._ " 

 

Shizuo released the patch of skin from his mouth with a  _pop_ before meeting the equally lust-filled eyes of Izaya.

 

I...zaya...?

 

...Izaya?

 

 _Izaya?!_   


And just like that, Shizuo, despite the current state of his mind remembered everything. He didn't exactly know how long he remained unresponsive, hovering above Izaya while Izaya was running his tongue over every patch of skin he could reach under him and releasing more of his delicious scent that made the alpha mark him as  _his and take the omega ben--_ No! 

 

The more Shizuo thought about it, the redder his face got. So when Izaya somehow managed to latch his warm mouth onto a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, he straightaway jumped out of the bed, ignoring the whine of distress coming from Izaya as his mind was still trying to grasp what had just happe--

 

  
_Heat._   _Izaya. Moans. Scent. Knock..._

_Door._

Door!

 

"Shit!" Willing himself to go out and distance himself from Izaya before he completely lost his mind because of him. He practically ran outside the room not bothering with his appearance as he hastily pulled his pants up and clumsily buttoned his polo, mismatching a lot of the buttons before closing the door behind him with a loud  _slam_ and then proceeded to catch his breath trying to clear his mind.

 

His body felt like it was burning. His senses were dulled. His whole being was craving for the omega.  _Hell,_  he's dying for the feeling of Izaya's body pressed against his. The equally burning skin  _beneath_  him, pressed,  _moaning, wanting, willing._

  
_"_ No! Focus!" Shizuo reprimanded himself. He placed his hands on his chest still panting heavily like he just run in a marathon again and again in the span of thirty minutes. Well, he kind of did....or something....

 

After what felt a year, his heart finally calmed dow-- 

 

_Knock!!! Knock!!! Knock- Knock-- Knock--Knock!!_

"Shut the fuck up!" He knew it was rude, but right now his instincts were still awake and apparently his thirst to kill the scum behind the door hadn't changed.

 

Not at all. If anything, it had worsened since right at now all Shizuo could think about was killing the flea in his room not only for making him feel this way but also for releasing more and  _more_ of his scent into the air while his instinct wanted to go all the way to  _alpha hell_ and kill someone to protect the very person his half  _sane_  mind wanted to kill.

 

_Knock- knock-- knock!! Knock!_

  
_"I said shut the fuck up!_ " Shizuo groaned in frustration. He hissed and bared his teeth as he harshly opened the door, clearly displeased. No. More than that. The degree of how annoyed, displeased, angry and frustrated he was could not be described by words alone.

 

And it seemed that the person behind the door was aware of that. 

 

"S-Shizuo-kun!!" 

 

"Shinra?!"

  


Shizuo felt his movements freeze as if he has been caught committing a serious crime. He was slightly aware of how he must've looked with his polo not buttoned properly, ruffled hair, widened eyes and well, awkward expression as he was caught off guard in the middle of snarling at the  _supposed_  threat behind his door.

 

But of course, that didn't stop his inner alpha from seeing Shinra as a threat. Shizuo frowned, his hold on the doorknob tightening and slowly, he felt a burning sensation inside himself at the sight of a beta before him. Or more like, the sight of  _anyone_ outside his door. His blood started to scream to him ‘ki—’

 

"W-w-wait! Shizuo-kun!! N-no need to release such a strong smell! I'm not a threat, okay?!" Shinra immediately explained himself the moment he smelled Shizuo's scent. He stepped back a little, readying himself to run in case things didn't go well. And then later kill Izaya for it.

 

Luckily, Shizuo still seemed to be sane enough to understand what he was saying as he gave way a little though  _obviously_ hesitant. The alpha placed his free hand on his temple to calm himself down. 

 

"I'm sorry, Shinra. It's just..." Shizuo trailed off with a sigh and Shinra nodded in understanding despite being merely a beta, if he weren’t already a mated person, then he would've also wanted to jump at Izaya together with everyone within a block’s radius.

 

"It's just instinct~! Wohoo! Shizuo-kun, I know it’s not a good time," Shinra stepped forward with enthusiasm. "But can I do a full body check up on you? Knowing your body is different than normal and now with your instincts heightened, don-"

 

" _Shinra."_

  
_"_ Hai!!!" Shinra slowly entered Shizuo's house in a way so as to not startle Shizuo or Izaya. Because God knew how much he wants to live for his beloved’s sake.

 

He felt Shizuo's eyes burning through his back as though if he made one wrong move, his head and neck would be separated. Not that he minded. At least he'd look like his darling only with more blood.

 

"U-uhm..." the doctor started nervously, facing the burning gaze as he carefully turned around. "I need to go see Oriha--"

 

_Growl._

"Shizuo-kun. Calm d-down for a second." 

 

Now Shinra was sure that the tremble from his voice wasn't from being scared. Okay his inner beta is scared as hell but he was trying hard to not  _laugh_ at Shizuo. Who could have guessed there would come be a time when he would witness Shizuo actually  _growling_ at him for trying to go near Izaya. Izaya. The very person he pledged to kill the moment he captures him.

 

Shizuo massaged his temples once more before letting out a sigh for the umpteenth time. "I'm really sorry, Shinra...but my head's a mess right now. The flea's through that door,” he pointed to his room. “Be quick."

 

Shinra decided not to say anything, keeping his cheerful smile on his lips before heading towards the room, to quietly reminding himself that everything that's happening around him is the cause of the heat and Shizuo being possesive over his enemy is just—oh, who was he kidding.

 

This is  _interesting_!! 

 

"Wait until you guys are sane enough to remember!" he chirped with a lilt as he walked in the direction Shizuo pointed to. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Shizuo felt as if the floor underneath him would break the way his legs continuously shook with anxiety. It had been exactly forty minutes since Shinra went into his room and ten minutes after he entered the room, Izaya's scent slowly calmed down and became faint compared to the suffocating scent he had been exuding an hour ago. Shizuo finally calmed down, still a little hazy and more than that, he finally managed to control his impulse to jump Izaya.

 

The blonde fished around for a pack of cigarettes in his vest that had been discarded on the floor near where he is sitting.

 

"Shizuo-kun." Shinra's voice startled him and his lighter missed the butt of the cigarette he was holding. It seemed like the world was somehow preventing him from being alone with his cigarette ever since Izaya had started staying with him.

 

"What is it?"   
  
Compared to the usual smile Shinra wears every time. The beta looked a little down, upset even.

Shizuo continued. "Is the flea finally dead? Did he hit his head and die?" he stated as if he was expecting such a thing to happen all along.

 

"Shizuo-kun...it's not that..." Shinra walked towards him and sat in front of the chair like he had done days ago with Izaya. Shizuo just gave him a questioning look. "I managed to somehow help his heat so he should be in his normal mind and won't, you know, release a crazy amount of pheromones like earlier,” he swallowed. “But of course, it won’t last.”

 

"So I guess that's the bad news, then?"

 

"Well...not exactly."

 

"Ha?! I don't understand..." Shizuo’s expression morphed into confusion.

 

"It's..."   
  
  
Shinra paused as if searching for the right words that Shizuo would easily understand. After a long moment, the bespectacled doctor finally spoke again.     
  
  
"Orihara-kun, he's…gonna enter his Black Wave soon." 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yas I know it's been a month? Since I last updated! Ahaha seppuku for me. No! Joke. It was just I was suddenly forced to live with my grandma for 5 months. Like 5 months with no internet. Oh no, I assure you guys I love my grandma but no internet? So yeah, I had to pack, fly to Japan and sleep for a whole month lol. That's that. I'm not saying that "everything will sail smoothly" but we all know that our love for Yaoi will always prevail!!! Yay!!!  
> Ehem. So I made this chappy extra longer so to make amends! I hope you all guys are happy despite the poor poor grammar. I don't have the time to edit this cause I have this many ideas in my head about what's going to happen next and I'm super hype to share it with you guys! 
> 
> Oh please if someone wants to beta this please please do help me hahah just message me! (i dont really know how it works ahaha Iloveyouguys)


	12. A plan will be devised...

"Nee, nee, nee Shizu-chan~!" Shizuo endured Izaya’s lilting voice invading his brain while he poked him on the left side of the blonde's cheek repeatedly. Shizuo continued smoking, his eyes closed and silently hoping that Izaya was somehow not really there making his life more miserable it is as usual.

But of course, Izaya was aware of this and his cheshire smirk widened when he saw Shizuo's brow twitch and his frown deepen.

"Hmm? What's this? The monster is ignoring me? Ara~ that won't do~" it irks the raven. For him, Shizuo had always been unpredictable and any other day, he would've found this situation amusing... any other day. Not today, not this week and probably not for the following week either, depending on how long it would take him to kill Shizuo or vice versa.

"Fuck off, louse, before I throw you out of my house."

‘But he _won't_ ,’ Izaya bitterly thought behind his childlike facade.

Ever since the blond realized he was an omega, in heat, and apparently now dying, he starts ignoring Izaya and it bugged the hell out of him, since it meant he couldn’t know Shizuo's next move or behavior. On top of that, he couldn’t be sure how drastic the change in their relationship as enemies had become.

And he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Their relationship was only supposed to be a mutual deep hatred. No space for hesitation or anything. It was like their own little system. They both wake up. Izaya finds a way to destroy Shizuo. He visits Ikebukuro. They chase each other, trying to kill one another. Then the cycle repeats, not almost mate with each other and then the next day look at him like he’s fragile glass.

'Yes, you brute. _I know_ ,' he thought gallingly.

Truthfully, he didn't remember much about what had happened and contradicting his job as an informant, the last thing he wanted right then was to retrieve those missing memories. His plan to use Shizuo as his own "bodyguard" had clearly backfired on him. He hated it. He hated the feeling of not being in control of the situation. He hated the fact that he can't escape since he's in heat. He hated the fact that he had to debase himself to Shizuo since he had nowhere else to go. He hated being helpless. He hated this entire wreck of a situation.

He hated Shizuo.

But of course, being Orihara Izaya, he'd always be the one to take control in all situations. Or at least that's what he planned for.

'Black Wave,' he bitterly thought, finally sitting down in front of Shizuo once again. His frown deepened after remembering that term. He knew sooner or later he would reach that stage. He knew he was now left with only a few options. Either mate with a random alpha, somehow find his so-called destined mate, or die in a slow and painful way. None of which he was happy with.

 

* * *

 

Shinra gently rubbed an ointment on Izaya's scent glands after making him drink a stronger suppressant. He had also injected a dose of medicine into his left arm to calm his hormones and to stop his heat temporarily.

...After a few minutes of fighting with a very clingy Izaya and after battling his own laughter, that is.

"Orihara-kun, are you with me now?" the doctor said snapping his gloved fingers in front of him to catch his attention.

The raven was propped up on a pillow that Shinra arranged as he held his head with his right hand and groaned in pain. The pain that was curling in his stomach was slowly subsiding along with his headache. His body still felt a little sensitive and his scent was still fluctuating but his head started clearing up.

"Shin...ra?" Speaking hurts, he first noticed, and his throat felt dry. I was as though he had just woken up from a long sleep.

"Yo~ Orihara-kun, how was your trip down Heat Lane?"

"Very unique, I must say. Though really not my thing," gathering his composure a little bit, he managed to force a smirk on his face.

But the bespectacled doctor ignored it and continued fill out several papers with Izaya's name written on them.

"Orihara-kun. You should really consider mating," he suddenly said out of nowhere in a serious voice.

"...". Izaya’s smirk dropped into a more serious expression.

"I’ve already said this and I'll say it again: No."

"You're dying, Orihara-kun! Even Celty is starting to ask about your condition," Shinra said raising his voice a little while making sure not to shout, being aware of the omega's currently sensitive hearing.

"The Dullahan?" 'Interesting'.

"Yes! My beloved one is so kind! But that's beside the point! I made friends with you because she asked me to and she won't be happy if I lose a friend. Celty wouldn't like that even if we all hate your guts because Celty is like a goddess! She makes the best pancakes in the whole universe! Also, she allows me to cuddle with her while watching movies every day! She looks cute in---"

"As much as I'm relieved that the conversation topic has shifted dramatically in a weird way, I am not interested in hearing about your sappy love life, Shinra. Leave now,” Izaya gestured towards the door.

Shinra frowned in objection.

"No! Look, the point is that you have to discard your pride before it kills you, quite literally. Hating alphas is one thing but actually killing yourself over it is another matter completely. Please do think about it; you don't have that much longer," Shinra gave him a curt nod before leaving quietly. Leaving Izaya to his own thoughts. And his headache.

 

* * *

 

  
"Oi flea," Izaya ever so slightly flinched in surprise when Shizuo successfully pulled him out of his own thoughts. The man before him slowly looked at the glass of water he had gotten for himself a while ago on top of the new coffee table, paid for of course, by Izaya. He furrowed his brow as if finding the right word to say next.

"...isn't it time for you to drink whatever the hell Shinra said for you to drink?"

Tch. "Ara~ it can't be! Shizu-chan is worried about me after hearing Shinra's terrible joke? I'm flattered!" the raven leaned forward a little as if to speculate the latter's reaction and preparing to feed on it.

Shizuo face scrunched into an expression akin to disgust and the sound of a carton of cigarettes being crushed in his unoccupied hand immediately followed after that. He was aware that he had just wasted another pack of good cigarettes because of the pest in front of him, but the informant's laid back attitude pissed him off.

"Don't call me that shitty nickname! And I don't care about you. You could die for all I care, just don't do it here".

"Ahh, Shizu-chan saying not to do something makes me want to do exactly that thing~~ but of course, a monster like you has no such privilege to see a god like me 'die'. As if that's going to happen before Shizu-chan dies anyway," Izaya taunts. He intertwined his fingers together before placing his jaw on top of it and sends Shizuo a challenging and yet mocking look. "Don't you agree?"

"You fucking piece of shit. A bastard like you should just die! All you do is spout things that make me want to kill you but live all the same. I'm going to fu--"

"But Shizu-chan won't," came the quick interjection.

' _Ah_.'

'I said it.' the informant briefly thought. He leaned back as casually as possible before flipping his phone open to fiddle with it.

"Usually for anyone else, now would be the perfect time for them to show their human love to me. But even if Shizu-chan isn't a human, isn't it logical for you to take advantage of this situation? After all, your enemy is here in your lair," Izaya sent a look towards the blond man before twirling his phone around his hand expertly as if handling his trusty switchblade.

Shizuo clenched his free fist in an attempt to keep control of his anger. His anger was getting the best of him despite being well aware of what Izaya was trying to do and that thought alone added fuel to the burning rage inside him ‘cause he was aware that it was working. And Izaya winning whatever the hell they are "playing" right then didn't sit well with him. Not a chance.

"Oi. How long are you going to keep this up, flea? You keep pissing me off,” Shizuo said as calmly as he possibly could.

The twirling of the phone in Izaya's hand halted. His eyes narrowed in annoyance but his signature smirk still didn’t leave his face. With a much sharper voice he asked, "Then why is Shizu-chan doing this?"

"Because you still owe me information about the bastard that I asked you to look into," Shizuo answered almost immediately while he inhaled more smoke from his cancer stick, as it was known to be called.

The raven blinked thrice before sighing deeply with a scoff. "... I'm not good at dealing with you at all. Seriously, never listening to any reason."

'I’m losing my touch,' Izaya hid his annoyed expression expertly before looking at his phone once again. Then suddenly, Shizuo banged his fists on the new table, not enough to destroy it but enough to leave a mark. This caused him to snap his phone shut and his shoulders to tense in preparation for the potential of a deadly fight. After all, he was in front of a very unpredictable man.

"Hah?! Don't give me your mouthful of shitty blabbering. I hate your guts and I want you to just rot wherever, but I can't just ignore a dying person in front of me even if it's the shittiest person alive!"

At the word 'dying', Izaya dropped his smirk, leaving a cold expression on his face. Shizuo briefly blinked in confusion at the sudden change in the atmosphere before returning his burning gaze on him again.

"... That's just because of your 'alpha' instinct, you know. You alphas really makes me resent my beloved humans... especially you protozoan".

"Shut up. I know that already. I'll kill you. I'll fucking kill you after everything is back to normal."

"Why not now?"

"...".

That question was left hanging in the air as silence engulfed the whole room in a matter of seconds, leaving an obvious heavy tension. Izaya raised one of his brows as he slowly examined the latter's reaction. His blond hair perfectly shadowed his eyes, completely hiding it. Both of his hands were clenched and the cigarette he had been enjoying a while ago was left forgotten in the black ash tray.

"... Because everything's messed up right now".

'You being an omega changed everything,' Shizuo admitted to himself. "But if you're that desperate to die, I'll crush you like the little flea you are after all of this!" He ended, finally looking up and clashing gazes with the red eyed omega in front of him, who now had an amused twinkle in his eyes.

'...Hm?'

"Not before I kill you~!" Deciding to let the subject go, Izaya stood up from the sofa before stretching a little. "Ah!" he raised his index finger before lightly tapping his own chin before feigning a surprised gasp, acting as if he just remembered something. "Shinra said that even with the stronger suppressant, it would still be best if Shizu-chan controlled his urges, no? After all, who knows what might happen with my beautiful body if Shizu-chan goes into a rut again~~".

And just like that, the heavy atmosphere completely disappeared. Shizuo also stood up, carrying his sofa in one hand and raised it in the air, preparing to throw it straight at Izaya's face as he felt his own face heat up a little at the reminder of earlier events.

"Whose fucking fault do you think that is?! You were the one who entered my damn house and made yourself comfortable knowing full well that you're in heat. And now you act like everything's not completely messed up?" his shout echoed in the room slightly.

"Of course! How can I miss something as fun as this~ Don't you agree? Shizu-chan?"

"--!" Growling loudly, Shizuo took a step back along with the couch still raised in the air. He was about to throw it until Izaya spoke again.

"Besides, we made a pretty interesting deal, noh?” A little of Izaya’s usual smirk had appeared once more. "And now since I am incredibly bored~ let's go out!" Izaya started making his way towards the door.

That made Shizuo drop the couch in total confusion. "Huh? Are you nuts? You can't go out ri-"

“Let's go out." Izaya said again, much more firmly. "Since I'm temporarily out of my heat I'm free to spend my time around my dearest humans! Besides, seeing only Shizu-chan's face so constantly like this is too much for me, you know? It hurts my eyes".

"You're existence hurts me more, flea".

"Hm? Really? I'm glad~!"

Shizuo clicked his tongue, making no move or sign that he would join Izaya in his crazy idea.

"Why the fuck do I have to join you?" he asked, frown deepening.

"Well, why don’t you consider the possibility that someone might spread around a small rumor. Let see...How does 'The Fortissimo of Ikebukuro is a rapist' sound?" Izaya sang with a twirl of his index finger that made Shizuo want to break all of the omega's fingers.

"You little shit. Using the false accusation tactic now, are you? Who the hell would believe a flea like you anyway?! How about I just kill you now!" Shizuo spat out, teeth clenched.

"But you won't~! So come with me...or shall I get a leash for you?" Izaya ran after saying that statement, a smirk on his face and slipping his jacket on and while being followed by a very furious Shizuo.

Hearing a vibration coming from his pocket made his smirk widen.

  
[1 text message]

[From: Shiki-san]

[Subject: Information]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all... I'm really really really really sorry!! I know I made everyone wait and I disappointed you guys T.T but my stupid app deleted this chapter again and again so I was so frustrated and pissed off and that made me prolong this chapter because I have to keep writing it again and again TT.TT and of course things are hectic here because as I've mentioned before I temporarily moved in with my grandma with slow net and then there's school cause I'm a tranfer student and I have a lot of things to do!! So it's pretty much nightmare here (°¬°)


	13. A kid--?

"Ahh~ a world where everything is peaceful and quiet...that seriously sounds so appealing to me."

  


The omega had put his hands into his front coat pockets before spreading his arms out as far as they would go while twirling around in tight circles as he moved forward along the sidewalk. Of course, his spinning glee didn’t stop Izaya from blathering on and on about his favorite subject: Humans.

  


"I wonder how many humans can tolerate a world like that and for how long…I’m really quite curious~! I’m sure they’d go mad and become violent in order to cope with the tediousness of that world. That’s what makes humans interesting, after all! Humans are truly wonderful; they always change! And that's why they never bore me at all. I love humans! Hito rabu!!" 

  


Izaya let out a sigh before shooting Shizuo a mocking glance. 

  


"But a world like that would be easier for a monster like you, no? A world like that would surely w-"

  


"--Shut up," Shizuo finally interrupted him. A visible vein appeared on his forehead and inside of his pants pockets were his clenched hands. The very hands that he wanted to use to punch the shit out of the flea in front of him but he urged himself to calm down. Getting angry would mean he'd be doing what the flea wants. So instead, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

  


"Hmm," Izaya's steps halted. He turned around to look at him properly before shrugging. 

  


"Shizu-chan is _sooo_ boring~!"

  


"Well, if you're really that bored, I'll just kill you,” Shizuo’s eyes narrowed. “Then both of our problems will be solved."

  


"Ah, but you won't, Shizu-chan~ That's the beauty of our current relationship," and with that, Izaya started skipping to whatever destination he was planning on going, Shizuo following him with a scowl after cringing at Izaya mentioning their "relationship".

  


‘Relationship, huh…?’ Shizuo sighed at this thought, a frown apparent on his face. ‘Hmph, convenient enough for him, maybe, but it’s anything but peaceful, that’s for damn sure.’ He looked ahead at the still-skipping flea, the nickname particularly fitting at that moment. ‘He seems like he’s actually happy about something…whatever it is can’t be good as usual. It’s the louse, after all.’

  


Shizuo became more apprehensive, his shoulders tensing a bit.

  


"Oi louse, where the hell are we going?"

  


"Aha~ Shizu-chan finally asked a sensible question! We've been walking for approximately thirty minutes already and you’ve only just decided to ask me that~!” Izaya threw him a mocking smirk. “Uwa-! That was sooner than I expected~."

  


"Answer. Or I'll punch the shit out of you," the alpha growled.

  


"Eh? You're going to punch such a lovely omega like myself?" he once again turned around to look Shizuo in the eyes. He leaned forward slightly, raised his brows and blatantly faked a dramatic gasp as if he really was surprised at what Shizuo said. Izaya was ready to pull a teary face until he saw the alpha just staring at him...

  


"..." 

  


…completely devoid of any emotion. A deadpan gaze.

  


So he let out a sigh while he leaned back again to straighten himself up.

  


"Hai, hai. Alright but just so you know, my feelings are deeply wounded, Shizu-chan,” he faked a pout. “That aside, we're heading right over there," using his index finger, he pointed ahead of them.

  


Ignoring 95 percent of what Izaya said, Shizuo proceeded to trace where the dainty finger was directed, and scanned the area. 

  


"A bookstore...?" ‘Huh?’

  


"No, you pea-brained brute, Izaya raised his voice, exasperated. “Next to that, next to it."

  


Next to? Next to it is... 'Oh, a school.'

  


"...—a school?!"

  


" _Vernyy_ ~ Shizu-chan got it right~! Now, since you got the answer right, the next question is- when are you going to drop dead, Shizu-chan?"

  


"Hah?!" Shizuo exclaimed, clearly baffled at the sudden question and his surprised expression immediately got replaced by anger when he saw Izaya leering at him, with his index finger now on his chin as though he were considering the question seriously. With a low growl, he responded.

  


"When the fuck do you ever shut up, I-ZAA-YAAA--??!!! I would very much like to know the answer to that!!"

  


'Screw Izaya being an omega. The flea is just asking for it! To hell with being calm, it’s never worked anyway. Kill him. Kill. Kill. Kill. _Kill_.' He was about to pluck the nearest vending machine out of the gorund and chuck it in Izaya's face, that is, until the said man spoke again.

  


"Haha~ you're such a brute, but unfortunately even a monster like you should act properly in front of an innocent kid, no?"

  


"Eh?"

  


The alpha's confusion didn't last long when a small body flew past him straight to the flea's legs and hugged him.

  


"Kyouta!!" Izaya called with the gentlest smile on his face as he bent down, forcing the kid let go of his leg before patting her head.

  


"Izaya-nii!!" The child called out happily.

  


"Izaya-nii?!?" Shizuo shouted in surprise.

  


"Izaya-nii," Izaya confirmed, shooting the alpha a very amused smirk unbeknownst to the kid he was petting.

  


"Flea, what the f--" Before Shizuo could continue his outburst, Izaya shifted his attention towards Kyouta. 

  


"How was your day,  Kyou-chan? Did you have fun?" The girl then proceeded to tell him about her school enthusiastically while Izaya kept the smile on his face but his eyes were directed at the still astounded and confused alpha.

  


'Interesting~!' he thought.

  


He had honestly thought that Shizu-chan would be throwing vending machines by now but it seemed that he was actually pretty tame in front of children. That is if you consider standing in the same spot he was a while ago, eyebrows lifted high on his forehead, mouth agape and frozen can be considered as "tame". Well, he’d take it.

  


Speaking of unexpected things, he hadn’t expected Shiki's message earlier.

  


It seemed that despite having continuously bad days, humans will make it better for him. He couldn't say the same for Shizu-chan, though.

  


He gave two last pats on Kyouta's head before standing up again. He put on his best smile- to annoy Shizuo, of course- and stepped back a little to introduce his 'bodyguard' to Kyouta.  

  


"Kyou-chan, this is Shizu-chan. He'll be joining us today. This way, Kyou-chan won't be lonely, ne?"

  


Shizuo clicked his tongue towards Izaya before staring at the kid in front of him. She had her hands behind her back and she was giving him the most innocent smile he had ever seen. Her brunette hair was cropped short into a bob cut and she was still wearing the winter sailor uniform despite the weather being hot as hell. She was probably younger than Akane, he observed.

  


"Really? Then-! Shizu-nii can join us!"

  


"Of course! Right, Shizu-chan?"

  


He was ready to outright refuse the ridiculous offer. All he wanted to do after all, was to wait for the flea to do his own business and go back home without a word...but looking at the wide chocolate eyes looking at him expectingly with obvious excitement, he found himself agreeing. 

  


"Tch. Fine, whatever."

  


"Yay! Um! Izaya-nii! I want to go to this new park! It’s really really close, please, can we go?” Kyouta implored to Izaya, her bubbly voice continuing. “They were talking about it on TV last week, and then everybody at school was talking about it today! Even my teacher said she wanted to go!”

  


But no convincing was needed.

  


“That sounds fun Kyou-chan~! Let's go! Let's go!” shouted the amused Izaya.

  


Kyouta eagerly dragged Izaya's hand towards the park’s apparent direction. Izaya threw an amused laugh, whether directed towards the pissed off Shizuo or the kid who was determined to drag him despite how weak she is compared to him, he wasn’t sure- and just as he predicted, Shizuo moved to grab his other arm to stop him.

  


Shizuo lowered his voice a little, though Kyouta was wrapped up in her own world. 

"What the hell, flea? Who the fuck is this kid?"

  


'Another mafia's daughter, _heh_.'

  


"Kyou-chan is the daughter of one of my clients~" he answered, slipping off Shizuo's grasp and started walking with the oblivious Kyouta. "I was paid a large sum to guard her," he let out yet another hearty laugh when the alpha furrowed his brow further as he slowly walked near him to lessen the volume of his voice.

  


"I didn't know you were a babysitter now. Who knew a fucking flea like you can make a children like you...or even approach you."

  


"That's a thing you should say to yourself, Shizu-chan. But contrary to your belief, Izaya-sama is quite liked by children!"

  


"...The more you talk, the more it starts to sound like a lie..."

  


"Ah, so mean~!"

  


A much higher-pitched voice interrupted them.

  


"Izaya-nii! Shizu-nii! Move faster! We're close now! Hurry!!"

  


“Aha~ sorry Kyou-chan! You see, Shizu-nii here doesn't want to come with you because every hour on the hour, he turns into a very, very ugly monster and eats children like you~!”

  


Kyouta tilted her head a little, confused. “Eh? Then…Shizu-nii is bad?”

  


Shizuo was taken aback; this has escalated far too quickly.

  


'Damn you I-za-ya!! Feeding this child lies! I'll fucking wrangle you!!’ he ground his teeth, holding back the anger in front of the girl. 

  


"T-that's not true, Kyouta! The truth is that this shi-- Izaya is just very bad-ah, in a bad mood today…” he glared at the omega. This was like Akane all over again with Izaya feeding this innocent child a bunch of lies and then him trying to smooth it over. ‘That bastard!’ He looked back at Kyouta, trying to paste a reassuring smile onto his face.

  


“Then…are Shizu-nii and Izaya-nii fighting? Mama and Papa always say bad words to each other when they fight…are you guys fighting too?” Kyouta's mood obviously saddened as she refused to look them in the eyes.

  


‘ _OIIIIII_!!!’ His glare towards Izaya intensified to which the flea just replied with a half-assed apologetic smile.

  


“Of course we're not, Kyou-chan! Shizu-chan and me are _always_ on good terms~! We are the best of friends and we would _never_ fight!" Izaya grinned at her, and put a hand on Shizuo’s left shoulder as if to demonstrate their comradery. Shizuo flinched a little at that, but he understood the situation, of course.

  


Truthfully, Izaya actually preferred to let everyone and anyone know that the two of them hated each other to the core. Even so, she was the daughter of a client, so it couldn’t be helped.

  


It seemed to be working though, as Kyouta no longer looked like she might potentially cry. Still, she looked to Shizuo as if trying to confirm the story.

  


Her large, dark eyes stared into Shizuo’s. “…”

  


Shizuo knew it was make or break time. Whatever was going on, or whatever the flea might be planning, he wouldn’t let the girl be hurt, even emotionally. Not if he could help it.

  


He ran his right hand through his hair and closed his eyes, preparing himself to speak again. When he opened his eyes again, he was looking directly back into Kyouta’s, unwaveringly.

  


“No worries, kiddo. Your Izaya-nii and I are great friends, even if it doesn’t seem like it sometimes,” he sported a small grin, the corners of his eyes crinkling just a tiny bit. “But that’s how you know we’re good friends; we can joke around a lot without really being mean…see?” he finished there, and widened his grin to a smile, and gave her wink, as though they were sharing a secret. To top it up, he gave her a little thumbs up.

  


Success.

  


Kyouta gave a genuine smile in obvious relief. Her parents would sometimes try to pretend they weren’t fighting but it was always obvious they were lying. But Izaya-nii and Shizu-nii were definitely friends.

  


“Yay!! I’m so happy you guys are friends!” She giggling again, excited about the park once more. “We’re so close now, let’s go, Iza-nii! Let’s go, Shizu-nii!” She grabbed Shizuo’s hand this time, and pulled at him until he relented with a small genuine smile, and followed her, Izaya’s hand now slipping off of his shoulder.

  


The two didn’t notice a certain flea’s surprised face, who lagged behind them a little for a moment. A face that belonged to a person who had, for once, been shocked into silence. 

  


* * *

  


  


Their short visit to the park turned out unexpectedly well, especially considering the fact that Shizuo managed to control his anger by destroying only almost half of the attractions in the park and leaving Izaya unharmed, much to the informant's amusement. He took full advantage of the situation being the little flea he is, and a happy, oblivious Kyouta along for the ride.  

  


Compared to what Shizuo expected, their day with Kyouta had turned out well...and was unexpectedly fun. Memories of several events swam through his mind just before they were about to see Kyouta off.

  


He clicked his tongue when he remembered Kyouta asking if they were having fun at one point. His eye had twitched when Izaya said so frankly that he "certainly had fun but not enough". And Kyouta being the kid she is, didn't notice the meaning behind those words nor the smirk he shot at the blond alpha.  Then again, his standard of 'fun' was exactly what Shizuo hates; violence. But of course, that didn't stop Izaya from teasing him at every opportunity that opened in front in him, and that included big opportunities like calling him pet names such as " _Honey_ " or " _Darling_ " the second the people, who for some reason failed to recognize them, 'awwed' at them for being 'a cute happy family'.

  


A family.

  


Him and the louse?

  


Impossible.   

  


The likelihood of that happening was so low that to the point that it will make the number zero hide in shame. In the end he decided to ignore it. 

  


Just the whisperings, not the stupid pet names.

  


What he really found suspicious was when Izaya insisted that they should have a photo to "commemorate this unforgettable experience" as he dragged the both of them inside a photo booth. He didn't even bother hiding the malice behind his voice as if he was challenging Shizuo to do something about it as he handed out a freshly printed photo to Kyouta. 

  


"Show this to your papa, okay? I'm sure he'd be very glad to know that you had fun with a monster~."

  


'This bastard!' he closed his eyes. He had been very patient with the informant today to the point that he himself couldn’t believe how long he lasted beside his mortal enemy. His enemy of almost ten years for Pete's sake! He meant it when he said Izaya being an omega changed everything, but that didn't mean his urge to kill him was suddenly gone. "Izzzaaa-- "

  


Just before the inevitable happened, a loud cheerful voice interrupted him. 

  


"Yes! I will!" Kyouta answered, glancing at the photo with a small blush on her puffy cheeks and a soft smile on her lips. She took it gently, as if to cherish the photo.

  


His temper immediately calmed down and soon enough, he felt his own lips stretch a little and formed into his own small smile. 

  


He refused to acknowledge the omega's intense gaze that was on them the whole time.

  


* * *

  


  


"Tell me, Izaya. Are you planning something?"

  


After wandering around the park for a long time, they had decided to stop at a small pastry shop at the park's food section, much to Kyouta and Shizuo's delight. Though Kyouta wanted to try a bit of everything, Izaya convinced her to stick with just a donut. “Now now, you’ll spoil your dinner, Kyou-chan. Just one thing, ok? How about that donut? It has pink sprinkles,” after an only somewhat reluctant agreement from Kyouta, Izaya pat her on the head in affection, and she smiled at him. Shizuo couldn’t help but stare for a moment, an eyebrow raised.

  


After finishing her donut, Kyouta took a short trip to the bathroom unknowingly leaving both of them, ready to jump at each other, alone.

  


"Hm? Why would you think that, darling?" Izaya asked nonchalantly. He was sitting across from Shizuo while drinking his own coffee at the a small, round table that was much too small for his liking. 

  


"’Cause you're a damn flea. And stop calling me that, it's disgusting."

  


"Aha~," he placed down his drink. "We're back to name-calling the moment dear Kyouta-chan leaves? But Shizu-chan, I am so offended! I can be trusted sometimes, you know!" Shizuo replied with an annoyed grunt, clearly not believing him.

  


"Then, will you believe me if I tell you that we're just here to babysit Kyouta?"

  


"No."

  


"That's fine~!" his high-pitched voice immediately changed. He dropped his grin before continuing in a much serious tone. "But you should choose to believe it."

  


'So he is fucking planning something!' 

  


Shizuo clenched his shaking hands. He lowered his voice but didn't bother to hide the strong anger in his voice nor the scent of his anger towards the omega. "Don't fucking involve a kid in your plan! Just how low can you get?” 

  


Izaya ignored the scent coming from Shizuo and his instinct to cower and obey as an omega. "Are~ is Shizu-chan already attached to Kyouta-chan? Well, she is a cute child, no?" 

  


Kyouta can easily capture a lot of hearts being the sweetheart she is. She had quite the pure heart. That's what Izaya realized the moment he met her months ago, under the bus stop where he decided to enjoy watching his humans. She greeted him with a smile and then proceeded to talk to him about her school life like they'd known each other for a long time. He didn't mind it. Kyouta talked a lot but she was smart, so Izaya had decided to indulge her.

  


He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed the air around him change. Different scents attacked his nose. He didn't have the time to be amused because the source of the scared and protective scents from different parents inside of the shop was right in front of him. He quickly grabbed his cup of coffee off of the table when Shizuo raised it in the air but before he could throw it, Kyouta came back. 

  


"Shizu-nii? What happened?"

  


"E-eh? Oh... Kyouta you're back. Sorry about that, it's just that there was bug I had the urge to get rid of" Shizuo idly placed the table down. He clenched his teeth and forced a smile on his face. He looked at Izaya who wore the same smile as he, except more with more amusement than anger. 

  


"Bug?"

  


"Mmhm, a really, _really_ pesky flea."

  


__

* * *

  


  


After walking for a while longer, Shizuo noticed Kyouta pull out her handkerchief for the fourth time, wiping sweat off of her face. It was early summertime, and she was wearing heavier clothing for the season. He looked around, and soon enough, spotted what was looking for not too far off.

  


“You guys wait here, I’ll be right back.” 

  


He took off, and it didn’t take long to see that he had gone over to a vending machine.

  


Kyouta pulled on Izaya’s sleeve as they waited there. He looked down at her. 

  


“Thanks for bringing Shizu-nii, Izaya-nii. It’s even more fun today,” she smiled at him.

  


Izaya smiled back at her. “Well, if you like monsters who throw things,” he responded, a bit quietly.

  


Kyouta looked back towards Shizuo who seemed to be on his way back. “But monsters are the best! They’re always the most fun part in stories,” she stated calmly and smiled at him before running out to meet Shizuo halfway.

  


‘That’s right, Kyou-chan likes horror’, Izaya’s mind supplied him with that tidbit as she ran off. ‘But fun? I suppose monsters are fun to play with. Interesting is another thing, however’.

  


Kyouta had run back to him, clutching a somewhat empty bottle of water. Shizuo was right behind her, holding something.

  


“Don’t drink that too fast, ok, kiddo?” the alpha reminded her, giving her a playful poke on the shoulder.

  


“I won’t, Shizu-nii, thank you!” Kyouta sat down on the grass with her water, and began humming to herself.

  


Shizuo walked to Izaya, standing close until the omega snapped out of his thoughts. He noticed a bottle of water being more or less shoved at him. He took it, and hid his surprise to the best of his abilities. 

  


Shizuo went to sit by Kyouta, mumbling about ‘Damn flea wearing a coat in summer’.

  


Izaya watched the two of them for a moment, and inspected his own water bottle, noticing it was sealed, thus unpoisoned.

  


‘An interesting monster, huh? Why do you wear the skin if a human, Shizu-chan?’

Izaya closed his eyes, and shook his head to clear the weird thoughts from his mind as he almost angrily opened his water and took a sip.

  


* * *

  


  


After a short rest, they were walking near some flowers that were certainly planted as a pleasant decoration, Kyouta stopped, pulling both the alpha and omega along, her energy clearly still at its peak.

  


“Look! Look! There’s some blue flowers!” She knelt down next to a fairly large patch, touching the petals gently. Shizuo stood behind her, looking at the flowers. He hadn’t seen blue ones like this before. They were even white in the center, with five petals and shaped a little like a cup.

  


“These are called Nemophila. We import them from the US, and these ones in particular are called ‘baby blue eyes’,” Izaya rattled off this fact as though he had been reading from a book as he knelt down beside her.

  


“Wow, that’s so cool and they’re so pretty!” Kyouta ran her finger down the stem, wanting to touch everything.

  


But with a small snap, she gasped. “Oh…I broke it,” she whispered a bit sadly. But just as quickly, her tiny frown disappeared into a smile. She turned quickly to Izaya who was right next to her, and slipped the flower into his hair. “Now Iza-nii is even more cute!” she smiled and got back up, running to a nearby tree and dancing around beneath it, and waved back at the pair.

  


Izaya touched the flower in his hair delicately as he stood up. He let out a small laugh, waving back at Kyouta. 

  


Shizuo was a little too distracted to wave as well. ‘Cute…? The flea? There’s no wa-‘

  


His musings were interrupted by a shout. “Shizu-nii! Are you watching? Come and dance with me too!”

  


He blinked, and looked up at a source of happy laughter. “We’re coming, Kyou-chan!” Izaya shouted. 

  


Any smiles from Izaya were already gone by the time Shizuo looked over to him, but the flea gestured with his head toward Kyouta. 

  


“Let’s go.”

  


Shizuo followed after him, though a bit slowly.

  


‘Cute, huh?’

  


* * *

  


  


Shizuo snapped out of his memories at the sound of a voice next to him.

  


“Bye, Kyou-chan!” 

  


“Un, thank you for today Izaya-nii, Shizu-nii! I had loads of fun!” Kyouta bowed with a smile before wordlessly running towards the corner where she was set to be picked up. She smiled genuinely with their picture clasped tightly on her tiny hands. 

  


Izaya kept waving until Kyouta turned the corner. He briefly glanced in Shizuo's direction before stretching and walking back, not looking to see if his bodyguard is following him or not. He decided to ignore the small smile he saw on Shizuo's face. ‘A monster cannot be a human…’ he thought in an attempt to convince himself. Once more, the informant decided not to ponder on it. 

  


The omega shook his head before announcing with a smile “Then since Kyouta has gone home, let's have some drinks!”

  


“Oi, bastard. Quit making decisions all by yourself!”

  


“Ehh... but babysitting Kyou-chan is really tiring! Don't you think so too?” Shizuo just nodded. He turned around to follow Izaya's footsteps until… it was brief and it disappeared the moment it appeared, but there was

  


A soft expression. Another small genuine smile that graced Izaya's lips.

  


Shizuo blinked. 

  


And just like that, it was gone. He decided to keep it to himself. 

  


‘... Flea, you seem to…’ Huh? What was he thinking of saying? Commenting on the flea liking kids? No, no way. That must be his imagination. As were any illusions of any cuteness the flea may or may not possess.

  


‘But…not bad…I guess,’ he thought.

  


* * *

  


  


Chug!

  


“ _Puah_!! This is seriously the best!! One more! One more~!” Shizuo looked at Izaya blankly. How many hours had they been drinking now? Two? Three? He couldn't remember clearly what had happened. The omega just dragged him to the nearest convenience store and grabbed five packs of canned beer and strolled his merry way back to his house to drink like an alcoholic man.  

  


“I hate Shizu-chan!” 

  


‘…That off handed remark was uncalled for’.

  


He clicked his tongue in annoyance for the umpteenth time before chugging another can of bitterness, or at least that's what he called it. 

  


“Your voice is so fucking annoying! I hate your guts more. It's idiotic of me to think that you have a heart when you're really just a fucking cowardly lousy bastard. Always smiling and laughing with that annoying face that makes me want to kill you," another chug.  "It pisses me off!” he feels dizzy. He can't think straight. ‘Must be the alcohol,’ he realized, belatedly. 

  


Izaya paused in the middle of a chug. His lips stretching into a wide smirk as an idea popped in his head. “Drunk already, Shizu-chan?”

  


‘Shizu-chan has a low alcohol tolerance… huh,’ the omega thought with much interest.

  


“Shut up. You piss me off.”

  


"Hmm… Doesn't everything about me piss you off, Shizu-chan?” 

  


“Yes! That fucking louse makes my head hurt looking for the information I am looking for! He always says stuffs that annoys me! He's a bastard that uses people for fun but claims that he fucking loves them!" he started to hiccup be still continued to drink from his can "He says he doesn't like Kyouta when he clearly does!” He slammed the half empty can on the table, spilling some of the contents inside it.

  


“I do love Kyouta-chan! She’s a lovable human like any other human~! But you seem to notice more things than I expected for a pea-brained monster like you.”

  


“Of course!” Shizuo said almost proudly, crushing the can further, spilling all the beer on the table. Izaya wrinkled his nose. He'll make sure to make the blond clean his own mess moment he opened his eyes tomorrow. "I won't lose to that pesky flea this time! I'll catch him this time and never let him go then I'll kill him like there's no tomorrow!!"

  


Izaya raised an eyebrow.

  


“How adorable, Shizu-chan! Drunk Shizu-chan and normal Shizu-chan are really different eh? Hmm…” He paused. He looked at Shizuo. Then looked at his own beer. Then looked back at Shizuo once again. Then back at his own beer again. Then smiled like he just had the best idea he’d ever had. But then again, it probably is.  "That's right!” he beamed. “Let's see, let's see~!” 

  


He placed his can on the table before leaning forward towards the alpha. “Shizu-chan.”

  


“Eh?”

  


“Die.”

  


Then the next thing Shizuo knew, his sight was engulfed in darkness. ‘Did someone turn of the lights? No.' He realized that someone, specifically Izaya, was suddenly covering his eyes with his beer-stenched hand that made his nose wrinkle in disgust. He opened his mouth to protest until he felt a warm sensation draped across his own lips. His body went rigid for a second before deciding that he liked the warm feeling and with a sigh, leaned forward in attempt to feel it more. Until he heard a small chuckle from Izaya and he felt a small vibration on his lips. 

  


That was when he realized.

  


He was kissing Izaya. Or more like Izaya was kissing him.

  


Red flags filled his brain, all going off at the same time. He was about to pull back sharply until he felt a warm, slippery muscle slide along his bottom lip. Everything stopped.

  


He stopped breathing for a moment.

  


He felt his own arms wrap around that thin waist.

  


And he kissed back.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* remember when I used to update every other day... *sigh....
> 
> Also it's my birthday tomorrow-- whocaresbuti'llsayitanyway-- YAY! 
> 
> Me and my nee chan/beta, TheCityCesspool made this chapter so we hope you guys like it.
> 
> We would be glad to hear everyone's feedback!! Please don't hesitate to leave one~!
> 
> Also this is the longest chapter so far... y-yay..?


	14. A Monster cannot be a Human

Shizuo was one hundred percent sure that this was the worst hangover he had ever had in his life thus far, and he hadn’t even opened his eyes yet. On top of that, he couldn’t remember anything from last night at all. The only thing that stuck in his mind was telling Izaya to die but after that came nothing. Still, he could sense that he was safe and alive in his own bed and Izaya was…huh? Actually, he found he couldn’t move much yet. He furrowed his brows in confusion as he attempted to move his right arm just a little. No luck. It felt like he was being weighed down by a heavy warm object. A vending machine? No, that didn’t make sense. He grunted in annoyance and he tightened his hold on the warm heat for…comfort? Well whatever the reason, he didn’t care.

  
The ex-bartender let out a relaxed breath, his mind ready to shut down once again until his hand brushed against another arm that seemed to be draped over his body. His eyes snapped open and if it weren’t for the hangover, he would’ve undoubtedly pushed the body out of his bed.

  
And lo and behold, he was greeted by the alarmingly close face of his enemy right in front of him.

  
Then it all started clicking into place. He- no, they, were in a position that he had never ever in his whole life would have ever imagined.

  
They were… _hugging_ each other.

  
That fact couldn’t be good. At all.

  
‘WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!’ He internally screamed.

  
Shizuo’s entire body stiffened like a board as he tried not to move too much. If Izaya woke up, God knows how mortifying the situation would become. That, and he was trying to ignore the fact that the omega now nuzzling into his chest for warmth.

  
‘Orihara Izaya is in front of me. The flea is in the same bed as me and he’s-!’

  
He stared at the omega’s sleeping face. From his thin eyebrows to his long lashes to his small pointed nose to his… to his plump lips. Is it even normal for a person to have such perfect li---?

  
_The kiss had been sudden and Shizuo froze as he felt those plump lips do their best to ravish him. Letting him taste the lingering taste of the cheap alcohol bought from the convenience store._

  
_He knew that alcohol made his senses slow and dull and he was never very smart when intoxicated, so against all better judgement he found himself kissing back and then before he knew it, there was a tongue and teeth and arousal and he felt a rush as desire started to wash over him._

  
_“Ahn…! S-Shizu-chan!” Everything was already making it hard for him to keep his mind clear and prevent it from turning to mush, but Izaya was making it even more difficult for him to stay sane with the way he licked and nipped at his neck, peppering it with kisses._

  
_He felt his own hand crawl under the omega’s thin shirt and feel every patch of skin he could find while at the same time shuddering at the feeling of that tongue trailing up from his collar bones to his scent gland._

  
_He responded with a grunt and slowly forced the latter to stop his ministrations and used his right hand to cup the omega’s face and looked him right in the eye. “Izaya… I…”_

  
_Despite being flushed, Izaya still wore a smirk on his slightly swollen lips as if he had gotten Shizuo under his control._

  
_And he probably had. But surprisingly, he found himself not caring as he pulled him for another kiss--_

  
“Ah~ Shizu-chan! Any more than that and my organs will go squish, squish, you know!”

  
_BLAM!_

  
In a flash, just like the first time Izaya had dared to be near his bed, he was once again thrown out of it. Unlike last time, however, the omega didn’t land gracefully on the floor. Instead, he fell on his back painfully with a thud.

  
This didn’t bother Shizuo at all. Mainly because he was mortified at the sudden memory he had experienced. He was staring accusingly at the omega, who after a few minutes of staring back at him, obviously pissed for the rude morning greeting, seemed to understand why the blond was backed up to the wall while clutching the blanket close to his naked upper body with a pale face and a horrified expression.

  
Izaya hid a smirk that threatened make its way onto his face and instead replaced it with a hurt expression.

  
“Shizu-chan…is this how you treat an omega?” He paused for added dramatic effect. “…We made such sweet love last night too…you’ve seriously hurt me,” Izaya took a glance at Shizuo’s face…

  
And he couldn’t be happier at what he saw.  
He never really thought that a person could become paler than that. ‘But then again Shizu-chan is a monster~’ he added in his thoughts. ‘He’s so rattled! Hehe! Good thing I removed my clothes earlier~~’

  
In an instant, Shizuo suddenly grabbed his shoulder and pinned him down on the floor. The blanket was dragged by the man’s foot and some of the pillows got thrown in the floor too. But all the omega’s mind could think of was the body pinning him down. ‘He’s too close,’ his mind shouted at him accompanied by the accelerating beat of his heart.

  
Flashes of a memory from last night invaded his mind.

  
_“I-Izaya. I want you…,” Shizuo said while pinning him down. He ran his nose along the milky skin, right to the corner of his mouth. Shizuo stopped for a second, staring into his eyes intently and full of lust._

  
Izaya fought the blush that crawled up his face. He, unlike the fortunate one remembered every single detail of what happened last night, having been sober. What had happened was a joke gone wrong. It had gone wrong the moment Shizuo kissed back. He’d originally planned to tease the blond and maybe attempt to kill him before leaving for good but instead, his omega side had thoroughly enjoyed the supposedly “best idea” he ever had too much. So much so that his whole body had started to react and respond to Shizuo’s scent. He was seriously thankful for drunk Shizu-chan for unwittingly saving him from more humiliation when the blond suddenly fell asleep in the middle of kissing his chest.

  
Once he realized what had happened, he was horrified…before deciding to make a necessary arrangement for revenge.

  
He shook his head to remove the unwanted flashback that had crawled to the front of his mind.

  
“W-well Shizu-chan, don’t tell me you want to do it again? Aha! I feel so flattered,” his voice dripped with sarcasm.

  
“What the fuck happened last night?” Shizuo asked sternly to which Izaya answered with a haughty smirk. A _smirk_.

  
A vein popped in his forehead but before he could even say anything, he felt a twinge of pain on his stomach and in the blink of an eye he was suddenly being straddled by Izaya.

  
“Now, now Shizu-chan. You mustn’t be rude to the omega who endured your strength last night. I still feel sore, you know~” he faked an irritated look while feeling his ‘pained’ backside.

  
“I am trying my best to remember it but I can’t fucking remember anything clearly. What the hell did we do?!”

  
‘Ehehe~ go ahead and try to remember what never happened. Good luck with that, protozoan.’

  
“Too bad, Shizu-chan. You’ll just have to take responsibil—“ he interrupted himself with a dramatic gasp. It was getting harder and harder for him to hold back his gleeful laugh as more and more ideas started piling up in his genius head. “--what if I get pregnant?!” he faked his horrified look- not that it took much effort because he is Izaya and the man in front of him was Shizuo. That alone was good enough reason.

  
Shizuo immediately jumped back as if burned and Izaya took the opportunity to stand up but before either of them could move, the sound of the alpha’s stomach growling interrupted them.

  
Izaya laughed, “Well let’s eat first shall we? I’ll even cook, okay? Since I’m feeling quite kind right now, and who knows? I may or may not include some poison in the recipe~! Ahaha!” and just like that, he bolted out of the room grabbing his discarded shirt on the floor, leaving the astounded Shizuo sitting alone, still half-naked and pale as a sheet.

 

* * *

 

  
Izaya furrowed his brows in concentration while chopping the spices needed for their breakfast.

  
He had to sort out his mind. He needed to concentrate on the current situation and ignore all of his suppressed hormones that were ready to break out and go haywire every single time Shizuo made his presence known with his scent.

  
And what had just happened was practically the final nail in the coffin. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he knew that the omega inside him was yearning for the alpha Shizuo and that alpha only. Even so, there was no way he could allow himself to end up with any alpha.

  
‘I have to watch out for Shizu-chan from now on,’ he noted to himself.

  
Though at the same time, the thought of sleeping with Shizuo was...admittedly an awful lot more appealing than it should have been.

  
After a half hour since he’d started cooking, he paused his movements when he felt the silent presence of the blonde alpha coming from behind and walking towards him. He then stopped directly behind the omega’s back, suspiciously not saying a word and not moving at all. He covered up his curious thoughts with a sigh as he turned to face the alpha.

  
“What is it now you bru—“

  
Ah.

  
‘Shizu-chan is…’

  
“Hey, Izaya…I just have to remember it,  right?”

  
‘…surprisingly taking this seriously…’

  
“H-huh?” Izaya blinked as Shizuo took one more step forward. His eyes were hidden behind his messy bangs and his lips were pressed together. Izaya would’ve stepped back if he weren’t already pressed up against the kitchen counter. Determined to play his usual role, he answered with a nervous – _dammit_! - smile. “Of course, but Shizu-chan can’t, right~? S-so! How about-“

  
_Danger_!

  
His mind was trying to warn him.

  
‘Is this a déjà vu?’ he idly wondered.

  
He now found himself completely pressed between the counter and Shizuo. Their faces close, too close for his liking. Izaya felt a cold sweat forming on his forehead. He could feel the alpha’s breath hot on his skin and that just made him more nervous than he already was, assuming he would admit to that. He tried to discreetly search for the kitchen knife that he could have sworn he just had not long ago.

  
“—let’s just forget about last night and continue with our daily lives. Though unlike mine, your life is pretty mundane if you ask me~! All you do is beat up a bunch of humans! That’s why, you should thank me for sending you little gifts every now and then to spice up your day~” Now he knew was just rambling in hopes of buying time to find the knife that had seemingly magically disappeared. Worse, the lack of response from Shizuo served to boggle his mind and increase the tension.

  
‘Did he finally break?’

  
Then wordlessly, Shizuo leaned down to claim his lips.

  
“…”

  
Saying that the informant was surprised would be an understatement. He was certain there were no words for the emotions he was experiencing right then which were: horrified, stunned, surprised, and confused as hell meshed up altogether.

  
Izaya wasn’t sure how long the kiss lasted before Shizu-chan broke it. It was just basic lips to lips contact, nothing deeper. It was as if Shizu-chan was testing the waters.

  
“Shiz--?”

  
“You said to remember, right? Don’t underestimate me flea, I’ll make sure to remember it. No matter how repulsive it might be,” Shizuo said with a determined look that just should not be there. When the alpha leaned in once again, Izaya tried to push him away with a hand on his chest.

  
“Are you out of your mind— _ahh_!” Shizuo kissed him again more aggressively this time, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip with such fervor and soon enough, the hands that were looking for the kitchen knife transferred to the thin t-shirt the alpha was wearing. He could feel his body reacting to the alpha’s scent, readying itself to submit. Izaya let out an accidental moan against Shizuo’s lips, who pulled the omega closer and slid his hands along his back. Shizuo kissed Izaya desperately like he had been waiting for this since forever and once again, he found himself at the mercy of the alpha he hated most.

  
When the need for air overwhelmed him, Izaya pulled away, cringing slightly when a string of saliva stretched out between them.

  
“S-stop…”

  
“That’s not what you said last night.”

  
‘Huh?’

  
Just as he was about to ask what the blond meant by that, the alpha took the opportunity to slip his tongue between his parted lips and–

  
_Ding!_

  
They broke off at the sound of the timer signaling the unattended breakfast inside of the oven.

  
“Wasn’t it something like that?” unlike a minute ago, the alpha now sported a smirk on his lips.

  
“Y-you lying bastard… you remembered...,” Izaya breathlessly answered still clinging onto the shirt, his lips swollen and shining with saliva.

  
“Look who’s talking, it’s you who lied. I’m just… paying you back for it,” the alpha responded almost nonchalantly, smirk expanding over his face.

  
After a pause, Izaya responded. “Well...it seems like you’ve learned how to mimic intelligence, protozoan,” the omega stated airily, ignoring his own heated face while averting his eyes.

  
“Ha. Good retort, flea,” Shizuo responded, that smirk melting into a smile. He backed away from the omega, still looking at him with that face.

Izaya crossed his arms, and was not pouting. Strangely wordlessly, he crossed the small distance to the oven to save breakfast and finish it up.

  
As Shizuo walked away, he muttered something. Izaya unsuccessfully tried not to hear it.

  
“So that’s a blushing flea…”

 

* * *

 

  
“That was…unexpectedly good.”

  
“Aha~ what do you mean unexpectedly? Hm? You’re not going to finish it?” Not that Izaya cared but his pride would be damaged if someone denied the quality of his cooking. After all, he seldom cooked anymore, the last time being the hot pot which he preferred not to think about… _ever._

  
“This? Mm, I’ll put it in a bento box later for lunch. Tom-san said to bring one since we have a lot of clients later, apparently,” the blond replied, leaning back in his chair a little.

  
“Heh~ but a serving like that doesn’t satisfy your monster appetite at all, no?” he ignored the blond’s protest. “Then I’ll just cook later for your bento! After all, I am such a generous person~ Ahaha! Oh! Tell people Izaya-sama made it! That would surely be interesting~!” he really couldn’t deny that receiving praise even from the alpha monster boosted his confidence since he had mainly only cooked for Mairu and Kururi in the past and all they gave him was a bored look. Then again, it wasn’t like he had showered them with care and love, probably not even a sprinkle.

  
“Shut up…but thanks.”

  
“Yes! I’ll even write “For Darling” on it~”

  
“Stop it. That’s disgusting.”

  
Izaya picked the dirty plates and strolled over to the kitchen, suddenly wishing for Namie to be there and wash the plates for them but he realized that she’d just ask for a raise for each dish anyway. Not that money mattered to him, but it would be annoying. He started washing the dishes as he was quite aware that Shizuo rarely did so based on the piles of cup ramen in the trash.

  
Just as he was about to turn on the faucet, his vision swayed.

  
He took a step back to clear his mind without realizing that Shizuo had walked into the kitchen.

  
“Oi, you okay?” Shizuo’s brows furrowed with….was that actual concern?

  
“What do you mean Shizu-chan, I’m perfectly fine!” Izaya played it off.

  
“No… it’s just that…you smell weird. Are you sick?”

  
“What, will you call a doctor now? I’m… just dizzy; it’s nothing the great me can’t handle,” the omega put on his usual smirk, though it didn’t quite have its usual effect.

  
“Yeah, yeah, scoot,” Shizuo moved to stand next to the omega.

  
“What?”

  
“I said, move out of the way. I’m washing the dishes. Help me or not, I don’t care.”

  
“Who knew you could wash dishes~” Izaya said coolly. Shizuo shot a baleful glance in his direction. “Move a bit. I have to prevent you from breaking the plates into bits and pieces,” he moved a little closer to Shizuo, not quite noticing this fact. Suddenly, there was something soft touching him.

  
“You dry, I’ll wash,” came the voice of the one who had pressed a dishtowel to his face.  
With an unconvincing tired and reluctant sigh, Izaya took the dishcloth and watched as Shizuo used entirely too much dish soap, creating far too many soap suds in the sink. Even so, he had begun washing. Izaya decided not to comment on that this time.

  
They washed and dried in a companionable silence, though Izaya kept his eye on the time; he had to be going fairly soon to keep up with work. Since he was still doing well with the suppressants, he’d be able to catch up on a lot of it. He looked forward to it, really. A good number of hours without having to deal with the protozoan. It sounded so relaxing, so why did the thought make him tense? His thoughts were interrupted by an unusual movement out of the corner of his eye. The alpha had pulled an arm away from the immense amount of soap bubbles and water to rub at his own face, likely without thinking about it. ‘Not that such a thing would be strange for him,’ Izaya remarked to himself, a small smirk coming to his face. It was then that he saw that Shizuo had managed to get a clump of the suds onto his shoulder. He didn’t seem to notice.

  
So of course the thing for Izaya to do was to covertly take some suds and add them to the pile on the alpha’s shoulder and see how long it would take him him to notice.

  
The pile had gotten a few inches high before Shizuo set down the last dish next to him for drying. It was then that the bubbly sound of the soap foam right near his ear caught his attention. Izaya had picked up the final dish and was drying it, not even trying to hide his smug smirk. Shizuo grit his teeth with annoyance at that expression automatically, but then he came up with a better idea.

Scooping a good portion of the pile of soap suds from his shoulder, he very casually plopped it on top of the flea’s head, with a smirk of his own.

  
Izaya jerked back a little, unhidden surprise spread across his face, both his hands now touching the suds on top of his head. “What are y-,“ he began, but froze when he looked at Shizuo. The blond had started to laugh freely and without restraint, it gave the impression that his face was glowing. His eyes had closed and his open-mouthed smile was releasing a sound that melted the entirety of the omega’s insides, most decidedly without his permission.

  
“It’s a good look on you, Izaya,” the alpha winked at him without thinking. Just when had he managed to relax so fully with the flea?

  
Shizuo passed over Izaya’s stunned look, and brought his hands up to the raven’s head. “I’ll help you,” he stated frankly, trying to get some soap out of Izaya’s hair. He couldn’t help but pause when their hands met, however. He looked down, meeting Izaya’s eyes which hadn’t lost the wide-eyed shocked look. He felt the hands under his begin to pull away, and he let them.

  
Cursing his inability to slow his heartbeat, Izaya began to back out of the room. “I-I have to leave on a job soon, so…I-I’ll be getting ready now…over there~!” he felt this was a semi-passable attempt at nonchalance before leaving the room, a fake smirk pasted onto his face. He ignored any intense stares that may have been pointed in his direction.

 

* * *

 

  
“I’m leaving now, Shizu-chan,” the omega called out cheerfully as he opened the door, thankful that he was feeling more normal again after certain Kitchen Events. But the surprises for the day were not over.

  
Outside of the door were a couple of someones he didn’t expect to see. There were two girls standing there. Both brunettes, one with short hair while the other had her hair tied up into braided pigtails.

  
“Eh? M-mairu? Kururi?”

  
“…Iza-nii,” Mairu greeted with a small nod.  
“Ohayo~ Iza-n—“ the lilt in Kururi’s voice suddenly disappeared along with her smile. She looked at her twin, Mairu as if they both realized something. She briefly took a step back before taking one big step forward right in front of him. She got up on her tip toes until she reached his scent gland and sniffed.  
Izaya immediately stepped back and used his hand to cover his scent gland. He glared at them, despite Mairu just watching blankly from behind Kururi.

  
“Why are you here?” he asked, a little bit irritated at their sudden appearance. Mairu, an alpha and Kururi, a beta, were his pain in the ass twin sisters who always came around at the worse time. They didn’t have the best relationship with each other but he was the one who had practically raised them, since their parents were always away.

  
And even though Mairu was an alpha, he couldn’t deny that they’re not half bad to be around.

  
“Oi ‘zaya, who’s ther-“

  
“…”

  
“…”

  
“Ah.”

  
A mischievous smile made its way onto the bespectacled girl’s face.

  
“Oho~ Shizu-nii!”

  
‘Tch. Babysitting twice in a row?’ Shizuo thought irritably to himself.

  
“Kasuka…find.”

  
“He’s not here.”

  
“Ehhh~ Liar. We’ll turn this house upside down to find where you’re hiding him!”

  
“Well although you guys are here, I have a job to do~! So I'll be going now,” Izaya drawled while focusing on the phone on his hand. He raised his free hand to give them a brief wave as the door closed following Izaya’s exit.

  
“...”

  
The whole room echoed the sound. Then silence overtook the place. No one moved. The twins were still standing a few meters away from the door, hands linked and watching Shizuo like a hawk while the said man grabbed a cigarette stick from the pocket of his sweatpants to try and lessen the tension forming in the air.

  
Still, no one moved until Mairu’s scent changed.

  
“What are you planning with Iza-nii?”

  
“Hah? What do you mean?” Shizuo replied with a frown before taking a breath of his much needed cigarette. He didn’t let the other alpha’s scent bother him too much, although he couldn’t deny that he didn’t feel the need to respond to it to show dominance.

  
“You let him stay here despite knowing that he’s an omega in heat…” Mairu trailed off.

  
“Revenge...?” Kururi asked stepping a bit forward.

  
‘Tch,’ Shizuo thought after realizing that Izaya had conveniently left at the worst possible time. He noted to himself that he’d make him pay later. He still didn’t answer, focusing more on his cigarette instead of the inevitable beginning of a headache in front of him while hoping that the twins would stop asking questions he didn’t want to answer.

  
They didn’t.

  
“It was buried beneath Kishitani-sensei’s strong medicine but you have your scent on him,” the younger alpha stated confidently.

“Well, we don’t really mind since he’s a useless brother anyway, but…,” she dropped her smile as she paused once again. “Even if it’s Shizu-nii, it’s still a bit of a serious matter, hm?”

  
“You’re annoying,” he deadpanned, tapping his cancer stick to remove the ashes gathering at the end. He slightly grimaced at the thought of the ashes he would have to clean later. “What business do you really have here? If you’re looking for Kasuka, he’s not here, as I said.”

  
‘Not that I’ll ever tell you even when he is here,’ he quickly added to himself. “Even if you try to sniff him out—“

  
“We know. All you have here is Iza-nii and… _tch_ , your scent,” the girl stated with a hint of a sneer.

  
‘Did she just-?’

  
The shorter brunette walked towards him though her hand was still intertwined with her alpha sister’s.

  
“Must…protect…Iza-nii.”

  
“Oi. I don’t know what you brats are thinking but you got it all wrong,” he started before being interrupted.

  
“Iza-nii hates alphas. So why is he here? Did you kidnap him- Stockholm Syndrome? Or did you finally beat him? If so, we’d like Kasuka in exchange for Iza-nii~”

  
“No.”

  
“But…no…mate.”

  
“Ah, right…Shizu-nii you are not mated with nii-chan. You’re not killing him. You’re not selling him. And yet, your scent is on him. There’s hickeys on his neck too—“

  
Those words were so sudden, that Shizuo was forced to cough out the mouthful of smoke he had accidentally inhaled. He continued coughing so Mairu kept talking.

  
“Are you taking advantage of the fact that Iza-nii is an omega?” her brows furrowed with the question. “If that’s the case, we won’t allow anything happen to Iza-nii again, so-”

  
‘Again?’

  
“What do you mean ‘again’?” the blond interjected.

  
Once more, there was a scent change. Mairu and Kururi looked at each other as if contemplating what to say. When it looked like they weren’t going to say anything, Shizuo was the one who took a step forward towards them this time. He lowered his cigarette away from his face and stared them down.

  
“Don’t put on the silent act now. Tell me what you meant by that.”

  
If the twins were intimidated by his smell, he couldn’t tell. They did a good job of hiding reactions but the beta sister Kururi certainly had guts to stand in between Mairu’s line of sight and his own. She stared at his caramel eyes with her usual blank stare which almost unnerved Shizuo but he was not about to back down from a rare opportunity like this.

  
“…Why?”

  
“Huh?” it was one of the questions he didn’t want to answer. Or more accurately, he didn’t have an answer for it.

  
Was it still because of the bet? Maybe. But…the flea was...

  
Izaya intrigued him. Of course this was included in ‘one of the things he will ever admit’, but ever since they had stopped trying to kill each other (since when?), he had learned more and more about Izaya. He was still shitty that was for sure, but there were times that he was like a different person. Dare he say it, nice?

  
Or at least as nice as a shitty flea can be.

  
It bothered him quite a bit when he managed to get a glimpse at Izaya’s different sides. It made him want to know more and at the same time he also didn’t want to. Although for some reason he couldn’t understand, there was a hot sensation coiling around in his chest when he heard the word ‘again’. He had an urge to find the informant and to rub his scent all over to-- huh? To… what, exactly?

  
“ _Pftt_ \--!”

  
He lost his train of thought when he heard Mairu from behind Kururi holding her stomach and stifling a laugh that eventually erupted forth. Kururi immediately stood beside her sister before gently patting her back while the other laughed like there was no tomorrow.

  
Shizuo just stood in front of them, one brow raised in confusion.

  
It took a full three minutes before the bespectacled girl finally calmed down. She wiped her tears and briefly kissed Kururi’s cheeks as a thank you for helping her to not die from laughing too much.

  
“What is it?” Shizuo asked, clearly irritated for having to stand there for three minutes just watching the younger Orihara laugh like she had heard the best joke ever.

  
Mairu looked at him again with a big cheeky smile on her face. “Ahh…I didn’t think this would happen, right Kururi? Pft-,“ her twin just nodded.

  
“What the hell are you talking about?!”

  
Mairu burst out laughing once again and before Shizuo could throw them both out, Kururi answered.

  
“…Want…mate…Iza-nii.”

  
“…”

  
It wasn’t a full sentence. It was just three words but those words made him punch the wall directly beside him. Resulting in a big, gigantic crack on it.

  
“Haaah, I never thought Iza-nii could even have a potential m—“

  
He threw them out.

 

 

  
Literally.

 

* * *

 

  
“…”

  
“That was mean of you, Shizu-nii!”

  
Shizuo didn’t answer. Instead, he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, slightly berating himself for being late for work.

  
After he threw the twins out, just one minute later they came back knocking again. When he ignored them, they still made their way inside with a pin Mairu had in her pocket. Before Shizuo could kick them out again, they convinced him to listen to them.

  
“Make it quick.”

  
So now they went to the living room, sitting on the couch.

  
“Mm. We don’t know a lot of what happened anyway but…,” she looked at Kururi once again and with a silent agreement, they decided to continue.

  
“Iza-nii was a late bloomer. He was identified as an omega when he was sixteen instead of the typical thirteen years old. Our parents thought that he was a beta so no one was prepared when Iza-nii had his first heat."

  
“Our parents are always at work or out of town, sometimes out of the country and we were always at school,” Mairu paused here.

  
“That day, they picked us up from school. But when we got home,” Mairu’s scent noticeably changed and her twin wasted no time in calming the female alpha down. “The doors were open and our living room was trashed. We thought it was a burglar until…,” she paused for a second. “Our parents detected another unfamiliar scent of an alpha and…an omega in heat.”

  
Shizuo tensed, his hands balling into fists. This was one of those kinds of stories that Shizuo hated hearing. No, it was more like he hated the feeling of hating all of the alpha scumbags who took advantage of every situation involving an omega in heat and him being in the same group as them pissed him off more than anything. But despite the bubbling anger, he kept quiet.

  
“They thought that it was Iza-nii who had become an alpha so they told us not to follow them and rushed into the hallway where the scent was coming from, but we followed them anyway. It was then that we saw Iza-nii half-naked and being groped by an alpha on top of him.”

 

Mairu exhaled then she smiled brightly as if she hadn’t just told him a traumatic story.  
“Of course, our father beat the crap out of the alpha and had him locked behind bars, but Iza-nii never told us what really happened back then and our parents won’t say anything either.”

  
Shizuo let out a slow, shaky breath that he didn't know he had been holding. But one thing was clear now, it made sense why the informant hated alphas.

  
“Thanks, I guess…for telling me.”

  
“Aha~ of course! Anything for our potential brother in law! Plus! Now we can be with Kasuka forever! Right, Kurur-“

 

 

  
They were thrown farther away this time.

 

* * *

 

  
It was already the middle of the night when Izaya slipped back inside Shizuo’s house. He moved as quiet as a mouse around the house not wanting to alert Shizuo who he had predicted to have fallen asleep already. He removed his black coat and placed it on the hanger near the entrance. He winced when he accidentally grazed his bleeding side in the process.

  
Izaya was thankful that the cut wasn’t too deep or else he would need to go to Shinra’s and that meant that the beta doctor would order him to rest and not do any strenuous activities. He held back from clicking his tongue in annoyance at the thought. Fishing out his phone from his jeans, he briefly sent a message to Shiki before making his way to the bathroom with a bottle of aspirin in his hands that he bought on the way back in hopes to cure the headaches he’d been experiencing. Which had become rather frequent as of late, he had to admit.

  
But as he moved towards the direction of the bathroom, he was surprised with the sight of Shizuo on the couch sleeping with his arms lying limply at his side. His face was relaxed and unguarded, like a huma-…

  
‘Shizu-chan…’

  
He opened his pocket knife before kneeling beside the couch to press the tip of the knife to the blond’s neck, his face devoid of any emotion.

  
‘Shizu-chan, if you’re a monster…stop acting like a human being,’ he knew it was more of a plea than anything else, but he didn’t care; that was all he wanted.

  
He removed the knife from the alpha’s skin and instead he leaned down slowly, capturing the familiar lips once again with his own, gently.

  
‘If there’s one thing you’re not allowed to do... it’s to be a human.’

  
He didn’t make any movement. He quietly breathed out through his nose, letting time freeze as he tried to memorize every detail of Shizuo’s lips before finally separating.

  
It was just like the kiss they shared earlier in the morning…well, before it had turned into a…deeper kiss that is. He stared at Shizuo’s face one last time before quickly walking towards the bathroom.

 

 

 

‘…Because I love humans.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter for this month~! o(≧▽≦)o Me and TheCityCesspool helped ech other in this chapter so we hope you guys had fun reading this chapter~  
> Enjoy the fluffs while you still can muahaha--*chokes*  
> Also, thank you for those who greeted me, last month~ ♡♡♡  
> Look forward to the next chapter! ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡
> 
> EDIT: Edited... 
> 
> (I dunno why but i really wanted to write it like that lol but thank nee-chan (beta) for the edited ver.


	15. A Change Emerges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your amazing co-author TCC, at your service~  
> Since life is a real bitch sometimes, we were delayed- so sorry~! We thank you for your patience, and here you have it-a nice, long, chapter 15! This one we are considering December's chapter, January's is in the works.  
> Check back for notes from my lovely co-author~ :3  
> We hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it ^3^/

[As expected of Celty~ You have my thanks for the delivery. You should have received your payment from Namie. Have a nice day, Courier-san~! I will, of course, be contacting you again in the future.]

 

* * *

 

 

Time was crawling toward the evening hours. Izaya was staring out of the school window with his left hand propped up under his jaw to support the weight of his head while spinning his pen with his other hand.  He didn't bother listening to whatever the hell the teacher was saying. He mainly focused his attention down on the soccer field where many people were participating in a game peacefully- a contrast to the ruckus Shizuo Heiwajima had caused two days ago.

Shizuo Heiwajima. An unusual being that couldn't be called human. A monster, then? Definitely an alpha. His scent was just as overwhelming as his strength, and what intrigued Izaya even more about the alpha was the fact that he was the personification of irony. A person who hated violence but at the same time, he was the epitome of violence. More than that, he wanted a peaceful and mundane life and blend in with humans.

“How boring…” he muttered quietly. He continued spinning and twirling his pen around his fingers.

‘Well-’

_BLAGG! CRASHH! BAM!_

‘We can't have that now can we, Shizu-chan?’

He looked back down on the field with a Cheshire grin.

It seemed the new batch of gangs he’d sent after the monster finally arrived.

His fingers suddenly froze, causing the pen to spin out of control and dropped onto the desk, rolling until it reached the end of the table. Izaya frowned. Something didn't feel right. He placed his now free right hand on his stomach, slightly massaging it.

It was a brief feeling but he noticed that his stomach hurt along with a newly forming headache and now that he thought about it…he felt way too hot…like, burning hot.

_“Izaya.”_

He glanced up, expecting to meet his teacher's dark eyes but instead he saw a caramel colored pair of eyes inches away from his face.

“Ah. Shizu-chan?” Shizuo was unexpectedly a breath away from him. It was quite disturbing, really, waking up to see a monster grinding and crushing his forehead with his own and merely blinking in response when caught.

They stared at each other for a while, with Shizuo weirdly concentrating and him just staring blankly at the mocha pair of eyes that seemed to pull him in deeper and deeper. Izaya vaguely wondered if he was still dreaming and half-heartedly considered forcing himself to wake up somehow. This seemed to go on forever until Shizuo finally opened his mouth to speak. “You have a fever,” the alpha stated with clarity as he lifted his head away to sit properly on the edge of the bed.

‘Oh,’ he thought. He raised his hand to his forehead in a futile attempt to try and feel his temperature.

“Really now?”

“Mm.”

“I feel fine though…”

Shizuo hummed a little and wordlessly stood up and made his way to the bathroom. Izaya blinked, feeling dumbfounded and the same time dizzy. He shook his head before gently touching the slight graze from the night before.

‘It must be because of that…’ he thought, feeling a slight irritation bubbling inside him.

He clicked his tongue in irritation.

After making sure that the former bartender was still missing, Izaya grabbed his phone and sure enough, there was a message from Shiki.  He opened it quickly but not before confirming that the room was still empty once again.

[Your service is greatly appreciated, Orihara-kun though I would suggest you rest for a while and visit your doctor friend, Kishitani-sensei, is it? Well, the next meeting will be held at the place where he was last seen.]

Attached to the message was a picture of a boy around 12, maybe 13 years of age with brown hair and a pair of warm green eyes. Izaya immediately recognized him to be one of the missing humans from Ikebukuro. It had been going on for a while now, missing person cases. However, even though there were now 6 people missing, it was not widely reported to the media and the police were not investigating very seriously if at all.

Izaya muffled a chuckle.

_“They are somewhat clever humans. That's all there is to it,” he remembered telling Shiki this very thing last night._

_Shiki hasn’t said anything. He just continued tapping the ashes away from the butt of his cigarette. His silence was meant as an implication for Izaya to continue speaking._

_“Using recently presented teens seems to be an easy way to kidnap someone, don't you think so too, Shiki-san?” he leaned back comfortably on the couch opposite from Shiki, separated by a table. “They're at their weakest moment, confused, vulnerable and defenseless.” He raised one finger for each word, before pointing straight at Shiki using only his index. “Just like what happened to your underling’s daughter, no?_

_“Make everything look like a runaway incident and bam! A successful kidnapping operation~ After all, it's not uncommon for a teen to run away after presenting; panicked kids are easily manipulated afte—“_

_“So can you do it?”_

_Izaya has his mouth left half open in the middle of speaking but that morphed into a smirk in a blink of an eye. “Of course, Shiki-san~ It would be fun!”_

Yes, last night had been entertaining; it was nice to be back to work.

“Ah~ Shiki-san is really trying his best to make it hard for me, eh?” he laughed in amusement. “The place he was last seen? Is Shiki-san trying to mock me?”

He sat up properly in order to get his laptop from the living room but before he could move, Shizuo came back out of the bathroom carrying a small bucket filled with water and a towel that looked to be damp in his other hand. He paused when he saw Izaya sitting up on the bed.

Shizuo raised his brows.

“What are you doing?” Shizuo’s tone suggested that Izaya was doing the most ridiculous thing on earth.

Somehow, it pissed him off. So in the most deadpan way, he answered. “Flying, Shizu-chan, I’m flying,” he made a move to stand once again but the blonde alpha stood in his way with a disapproving glare directed at him. He made his way beside Izaya and gently placed the bucket down on the floor. “You should be resting. Go lie back down,” Shizuo grabbed the towel, soaking it in the water-filled bucket and squeezed out the excess water.

Izaya couldn't help but think that Shizu-chan was being awfully domestic and--

“Shizu-chan is being nice to me,” he thought to himself, almost in awe.

Shizuo was in the middle of folding the towel when he tensed up. Izaya cocked his head at the sudden redness on the blonde’s cheeks wondering if he had said something but despite his obvious blush he still managed to frown and asked in a gruff voice. “Why are you saying disgusting things, flea?”

“Hmm?”

‘Did I--?’ He let out a sigh. He hadn’t realized that he’d blurted out his previous thought. ‘I am indeed truly sick,’ he concluded. ‘Well, whatever.’

“I just realized that Shizu-chan is being nice to me; it's scary~” he said with a lilt accompanied by a big smile. He was half expecting Shizuo to start shouting or to dump the cold water on him but none of that happened. Shizuo just stared at the towel as if it were the most interesting object that had ever existed.

‘No retort? Weird.’

In the blink of an eye, the atmosphere thickened like there was suddenly an elephant in the room. It silenced the whole room save only for the water dripping from the towel Shizuo held. “Oi, Izaya…” The man said shakily, almost reluctantly, which didn't go unnoticed by Izaya and he knew that Shizuo knew it but despite that, he still attempted to continue.

“Mairu and Kururi—“ Silence. Izaya stared at Shizuo intently, scanning and trying to read where this conversation was heading while the blond man was furrowing his brows in deep thought. He shook himself and went back in squeezing the excess water on the towel.  “No, never mind.” He dismissed the topic.

“Hmm~? What did they do now?”

“I said never mind. Here, put this on your forehead or something,” he said, handing him the damp towel while avoiding looking at him.

Izaya ignored the towel in his hands and instead he continued to watch Shizuo. He watched as his brows furrowed again. He watched as he fidgeted uncomfortably as if he wanted to say something until finally, it seemed like Shizuo had decided to give up and leave the room of the room and escape the situation.

But Izaya wuldn’t let him. As dismissively as possible, Izaya spoke. “I’m guessing their little visit was eventful, eh. Somehow-“ He paused to stretch, popping a few joints and then scooted back to lean back on the pillow to elevate himself properly. “Shizu-chan’s being even weirder than before.”

“Huh?”

“No? Then it must be you being an alpha makes you so weird,” all he got was another look from him. It was hesitant, Izaya realized. He kept looking from him, to the floor and back again with his hands clenched like a kid trying to hide something. He was grunting every now and then, whether it was in anger or a protest, Izaya didn’t know. His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“Oiii protozoan—you’re becoming more and more borin—“

Then all of the sudden, Shizuo finally looked directly at him, his scent leaking with dominance, eyes filled with a strong emotion he didn’t have to try to analyze and with a firm voice the alpha spoke. “Stop saying that.”

“But it's true, Shizu-chan is s—“

“No.”

Izaya didn't respond this time. He dropped his smirk, seeing as it was futile to try and attempt to fool the alpha now. “Stop saying things like that,” Shizuo said and when he saw he now had Izaya’s undivided attention directed towards him, he didn’t hesitate to continue. “You always say alpha this and alpha that like we're all one person.”

“No, you're not. You're a monster, remember?” Izaya tried to lighten the tension that had inevitably formed in the room. The damp towel that had been in his hands was left forgotten on the bed. The water started to seep onto the bed sheet unnoticed.  “But I can't help it Shizu-chan, they're just the best aren't they~? Humans are the best, but alphas are the worst. Ah! I guess omegas too, really. Actually, all of it is a joke. Humans made sure to obey their instincts like wild animals, making themselves vulnerable and easy to control. Some submissive, most dominating,” he sighed dramatically. “Betas sure have it easy.”

“Izaya! Stop spewing shit like that. Alphas? Omegas? Betas? It's just a label; it doesn’t make everyone the same.”

“Shizu-chan. What is all of this suddenly?

“Ah. I see…” Those words seemed to snap Shizuo out of his trance. He unconsciously took a single step backwards and his hands unclenched as his face morphed into a dumbfounded expression. “It’s Mairu and Kururi, eh? I should've seen it coming,” he sighed for the umpteenth time. He lifted his hand to massage his temple and soothe his worsening headache. “Well, is this why you're being all disgustingly kind towards me?”

“You’re wrong.”

“Then pray tell, Shizu-chan. Need I remind you that we are still enemies and just because you learned something like that about me doesn’t mean you get to make this hard on both of us. No, for you. Is it because I am not who you thought I was- that I’m an omega- that you think you have the responsibility to treat me like one so you can feel like less of a monster? To lessen your guilt for not being oh so gentle with an omega? For attempting to kill one instead of fucking one? Well, I hate to break it to you,  _darling_ , but you're still the monster you were ten years ago and I still want to kill you.”

“Ahhh!! I just-- I--! I can't fucking deal with your twisted words, you damn flea! If you want to die so badly, I told I'll be the one to kill you. To lessen my guilt? No, I don't regret ever giving you beat downs since you deserve it and you piss me off.”

Izaya blinked in surprise. He unsuccefully tried to find his voice, which leaft him looking like a gaping fish.

“I'll show you, shitty ‘zaya! I'll show you that not all alphas are the same, and then I'll beat the crap out of you!”

Silence.

Shizuo was panting.

Izaya was surprised.

And then, the laughing. “ _Pfft_! Wha-- what is this this…?” He continued to laugh louder and louder. Shizuo just stared at him with one brow raised, idly wondering what he had said that set of this laughing fit. “Pfft!! Am I-- Am I seriously hearing this?” he paused to take a breath, wiping the small tears gathering on his eyes.  “What is this? Ah…it must be the fever. Shizu-chan…” he took a deep breath to control his emotions. “You must be kidding.”

‘This bastard still doesn't get it?!’ Shizuo thought, enraged. He clenched his fists once again and made a move towards the raven. “Iiiizzzaaay—‘

“Are you--? Is Shizu-chan,” Izaya paused again unable to hide more of his laughs before continuing. “ _Courting_  me?”

.

  
.

  
.

_‘Want…mate...Iza-nii.’_

“HAH?!”

“Ahaha! I can't believe this is happening! Ahhh, this is the best,” Izaya said in a mocking voice.

‘It seems a blushing Shizu-chan is way more entertaining than any human,’ he secretly noted silently to himself.

And the said blushing man was now marching towards him with his right hand raised, curled into a fist before punching the headboard right above him again and again while shouting. “SHUT UP THAT'S NOT IT! AHHH IM GOING TO KILL YOU AFTER ALL!”

Izaya laughed heartily despite his headache. A situation like this would’ve never crossed the informant’s mind. No matter how many messed up plans he managed to conjure each day or how many crazy things he encountered as an informant, not even he could have predicted this turn of events or anything when it came to the blonde-haired alpha. That thought made Izaya smirk with joy. The thought that somehow, even in a messed up situation like this, his hate for Shizuo still existed. The fact that he would never truly see Shizuo as a human gave him a sense of reassurance.

“So, what do you want to hear then?”

Shizuo’s movement halted suddenly, his fist still inside the wall he punched, almost obliterated. He slowly came down from his flustered state “…Eh?”

“You want to know, right? About what happened?”

It was surreal. Everything suddenly felt surreal to Shizuo. The way the silence once again enveloped the room, tension on its heels. The room seemed to get darker as thick clouds covered the sun outside. It somehow made it feel like an old movie to him.

There was the scene: The in-denial, sick, dying man on the bed elevated with pillows supporting his back sported an unrecognizable frown, his brownish-red eyes seemingly glowing in the dark room. And him- a man with a strength inhuman, sitting on the edge of the bed, crouching, legs widely separated with each of his elbows on them and hands meeting in the middle.

He was sure that Izaya would’ve found this entire situation amusing under different circumstances. He would’ve too, he guessed. If it weren’t the two of them. If it were other people.

But it was not.

‘Hmm…why did I take an interest in this topic in the first place?’ The alpha idly wondered. Did he just decide to give up and go with the flow?

_Smile._

‘Ah…’ Shizuo huffed, wishing that he was smoking a cigarette instead of just air. ‘I remember now…I wouldn’t mind seeing the flea’s smile again…’ he bowed his head down to hide his own growing smile as he noted the thought.

“It's the typical story that you usually hear from omegas, you know,” Izaya’s piercing voice echoed in the room reminding Shizuo just what they were talking about.

“...Even so,” he paused before speaking again, this time softer. “…Even so, I want to know.”

“Hmm…why?”

“Our relationship-- no, whatever the hell is this is, is so confusing. We're enemies, but—“

A string of chuckles interrupted him. However, it sounded empty even to him. “That's the problem, Shizu-chan. There's a ‘but’. That's why I told you you're overthinking it. Thinking too much when your protozoan brain can only handle _thiiiis_  much,” he said, using his thumb and index finger to illustrate how small the gap was in between them. “That'll kill you, you know, not that I'm complaining. This ‘change’ or whatever this is, it’s just your imagination. Let it g—“

“But I want to.”

Dread started to fill Izaya’s chest. Another change, he registered. Another change he didn’t want happening. Another change made by the person he supposedly hated. Another change he didn’t have any control over. “Shizu-chan…don't.”

“I…I want to. It's weird and it's a pain in the ass, it all makes my head hurt you know, and it pisses me off so much, I have a lot of things to do anyway and I don’t want anything that involves so much difficult thinking…” a confused look painted Shizuo’s face. He raised his right hand to his chin suddenly lost in deep thought and he seemed to be talking to himself. “…well that involves the flea, but there’s also this…and that. Hmm, no, no, that won’t work.

“Argh! Such a pain!” he complained loudly while ruffling his dyed hair. “I don’t really understand it, but being near you isn't such a bad thing. Ah! But don’t forget, I'll still be the one to kill you, I just-“

“Stop, Shizu-chan…you really want to change this?”

Izaya didn’t really know whether he wanted to laugh like a madman or to uncharacteristically lash out. Why couldn’t he grasp control when he needed it the most? Why did the world have to have useless things such as dynamics to make the world run properly? Why couldn’t it be just a world full of people with no need for scents? A world where there were no alphas or omegas? A world where he could just love his humans to his heart’s content…

 His reddish eyes glinted dangerously and despite his hammering headache, he pulled out his switchblade in a flash and without missing a beat, he jumped over to Shizuo who was caught off guard by his sudden movement.

The next thing Shizuo knew, his back was down on the bed with his legs awkwardly draped off the bed. Izaya was on top of him, one hand at his side while the other hand grasped the switchblade pressed to his throat. It was close enough to slice his skin and draw blood. However, Shizuo made no move to remove the weight on top of him.

“Didn't you hear what I said not even thirty seconds ago!? We are enemies, Shizu-chan, enemies! We try to kill each other! Make each other suffer!” There was something in Izaya’s voice that Shizuo couldn’t read and with Izaya’s rising voice, his scent was going haywire which made the alpha slightly dizzy. He vaguely felt his own scent responding to the omega’s distressed one, but he still didn’t move.

“That's why I'm telling you – I want to change that!” 

“--!” Then, as if Izaya had been burned, he quickly removed the knife from his neck. The glint in his eyes had disappeared as well.

“Ah-”

“W-what?” he forced a laugh out. Those were becoming strangely frequent. “What is this so suddenly,” a voice so hesitant, so soft that nobody would even think that it come out from the infamous informant’s mouth. Shizuo slowly felt Izaya’s weight on him slowly retreating and a thought immediately occurred to him. A thought that he would have gladly accepted the meaning of months ago.

He was losing him.

Without a second thought, he raised his upper body just a little, enough to get the escaping omega within his grasp. A surprised gasp made its way out of the informant’s mouth. A word was nearly shouted. It was a word filled with desperate urgency. It was a word representing a passionate plea. “ _Izaya!_ ”

It was so much more than a word.

Using very little strength, he pulled Izaya down to crash their lips together.

The first time they kissed, they’d been drunk. The second time was not note-worthy; a gag, a joke. But this one, this one was a message, Izaya realized.

It was the way Shizuo brought one of his hands to the back of his neck, and the other to rest on his waist and pull him impossibly closer. It was the way Shizuo gently licked his lower lip, asking for entrance which he oh so hesitantly gave. And it wasn’t a lust-filled kiss nor was it a particularly gentle one, but Izaya felt his cheeks go warm and his stomach flipped like crazy.

The hand on his neck slowly moved under his jaw and trailed to one of his scent glands. When Shizuo reached it, he started to caress it gently, calming Izaya’s scent successfully.

Shizuo broke off the kiss and whispered in a deep, gruff voice, “Izaya…” before kissing him again and again.

‘Izaya…Izaya. Izaya. Izaya. Izaya.  _Izaya. Izaya_ …’

This time it was the omega who broke the kiss off and with a shudder, he lowered his head to Shizuo’s chest near his heart. “This is messed up,” it was a statement. A statement they could both agree on.

“Mm.”

“This is just too messed up, Shizu-chan,” he said once again with a small chuckle.

“Mm.”

 _Scary_  was the word Izaya couldn't say. This was a person persistent in searching for an entrance. An entrance that Izaya didn’t know if he wanted to let anyone into. His world behind a wall he’d been building for years. A world where no one, except for Shizuo, had come close to breaching. A world where he dwelled alone with his own mind.

“Then we'll take it slow.”

Izaya snorted. “Ahh, whatever. This is weird enough as it is…go buy me some painkillers.”

“Oi, why should I take orders from a shitty flea?”

“’Cause you're courting me,” Izaya sat up on his stomach again this time with a playful arrogant smirk on his face. “And buy me some ootoro while you’re out,  _Alpha-sama~_  Pfft!” he burst out laughing once again as he jumped off of Shizuo and back to his previous spot. He slipped inside the thick blankets and covered his whole body so as to hide better.

“Iiiizzzzaaayyyyaaaa-kuuuuun!”

‘Ah. Shizu-chan is really scary,’ Izaya briefly thought almost fondly before closing his eyes and feeling all of his emotions swirling inside of him drag him down into sleep.  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Time was crawling toward the evening hours. Izaya was staring out of the school window with his left hand propped up under his jaw to support the weight of his head while spinning his pen with his other hand.  He didn't bother listening to whatever the hell the teacher was saying. He mainly focused his attention down on the soccer field where many people were participating in a game peacefully- a contrast to the ruckus Shizuo Heiwajima had caused two days ago.

Shizuo Heiwajima. An unusual being that couldn't be called human. A monster, then? Definitely an alpha. His scent was just as overwhelming as his strength, and what intrigued Izaya even more about the alpha was the fact that he was the personification of irony. A person who hated violence but at the same time, he was the epitome of violence. More than that, he wanted a peaceful and mundane life and blend in with humans.

“How boring…” he muttered quietly. He continued spinning and twirling his pen around his fingers.

‘Well-’

_BLAGG! CRASHH! BAM!_

‘We can't have that now can we, Shizu-chan?’

He looked back down on the field with a Cheshire grin.

It seemed the new batch of gangs he’d sent after the monster finally arrived.

His fingers suddenly froze, causing the pen to spin out of control and dropped onto the desk, rolling until it reached the end of the table. Izaya frowned. Something didn't feel right. He placed his now free right hand on his stomach, slightly massaging it.

It was a brief feeling but he noticed that his stomach hurt along with a newly forming headache and now that he thought about it…he felt way too hot…like,  _burning_  hot.

“Orihara-san?” Izaya moved his attention from the field to his teacher in front of him who had a questioning gaze.

“Are you feeling okay?” the strict voice of the female teacher rang in his head making the forming ache in his head worsen along with the burning sensation in his stomach.

Dismissing it as nothing major, Izaya answered with a calculating polite smile. “I'm completely fine, Sensei.” The room became clearer to him suddenly. He wondered if his classmates were even aware that they were all on edge. He frowned, suddenly curious. ‘Did something happen in such a short span of time?’

His teacher seemed to realize it too. Seeing as a small recognition of the situation crossed her eyes “…Hm. Go to the infirmary. I believe it would be best for you to rest. Can someone please accompany Orihara-san to the infirmary?”

Well, he wasn’t about to reject a chance to do more human observing. “Not needed, Sensei~ I'll go by myself. Bye bye~” The teacher gave him a skeptical look but nonetheless let him go.  
Izaya closed the classroom door with a frown after hearing a genuine. “Please take care of yourself,” reply from the teacher. He walked at a regular pace while thinking.

‘Headaches, nausea, stomach pains, sensitive skin and the burning feeling...it can't be. No way.’ He scoffed at the ridiculous idea. He lightly massaged his stomach trying to keep the pain at bay. His vision gotblurry and black spots crawled in from corner of his eyes. He forced down the bile in his throat.  He felt lightheaded and his legs began to feel like jelly. He took a heacy step, and another.

Then he felt it.

An uncomfortable feeling from his behind.

It was in schools, in libraries, in the daily news, in everyone’s stored knowledge; the knowledge ingrained in everyone’s mind.  _Presenting_. All the signs had been there for the last few weeks which would have given him the chance to consider it and not be caught off guard but he had put it out of his mind, deemed it impossible.

He paused. No, he was frozen. Where to go, what to do, where to hide. He couldn’t think of any answers to those questions. Red flags filled his brain and so did adrenaline. His mind was empty. All he could hear was his rapid heartbeat. And for Orihara Izaya, nothing could frighten him more than this exact situation.

So, he did the only thing he come up with. He started running.

It was impulse. His senses were hyperactive. All he knew was that the scents around him became too strong for him to handle- it was all coming from different directions and he couldn’t control his own body but even so, he kept running past the school gate, past the buildings, past houses to the only place he could call safe.

His feet had long since gone numb. His body was on auto pilot.

‘Too much, too much, too much,’ he thought repeatedly. He made a sharp turn, expecting to see the front of his house but then suddenly, he was forced to slow down. No. Suddenly, someone had grabbed him which stopped his momentum and made him fall backwards.

Panicked, he whipped out his switchblade and attempted to slash the one holding him.

However, that seemed to be futile since the man promptly let his hand go to dodge the switchblade before grabbing his arms and tightened his hold until Izaya was forced to let go of his knife. The man in front of him was clearly no amateur when it came to fighting.  
Izaya tried to slow his breathing but the adrenaline from running and the pain in his body was too much even for him. Even so, he didn’t stop fighting back even though it was pretty much useless at that point.

“Ho…what is an omega like you doing out here? It’s dangerous, you know?” Izaya stopped struggling. He looked at the man.

In his feverish state, he managed to somewhat clear his mind. The man in front of him was probably three or four years older than him. Dyed red hair, sharp eyes, ‘clearly a member of a colored gang,’ he concluded.

Izaya tried smelling the latter’s scent but instead, his nose was overwhelmed the smells from different people in the surrounding areas and beyond, leaving him no other choice but to forcefully throw up the little amount of food his stomach held.

The stranger immediately removed his hands and took a step back with a surprised gasp followed by a chuckle. Izaya felt him pat his back but he was in too much pain to care.

“There, there,” he gently cooed.

The future informant normally wouldn’t let someone touch him that easily, he normally flashed his knife if an unnecessary touch came his way. Yet here he was, sitting on the ground in some alleyway, staring at nothing. Wide-eyed, shocked, and horrified as more and more slick started pouring out from his behind at the mere voice of the stranger.

Sweating bullets and feeling lightheaded, he muttered in nothing but pure disgust. “L-let go of me,” the hands on his back briefly paused in shock before once again resuming.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take you home,” the man said grabbing his hands again.

‘No.’

“Let go.”

“I won’t do anything, I promise,” the red-haired man raised both of his hands as if surrendering with a smile. “You live right across the street, right? I’ll take you back safely.”

Izaya remembered an immense wave of pain passing through his body and more black spots invaded his vision as he swayed back and forth before finally collapsing on his back and the last thing he saw was a sinister smile from the stranger and his voice saying one more thing. “After all, what kind of alpha would leave an omega alone, right,  _Orihara-san_?”

 

* * *

 

 

Shizuo finally made his purchase at a local pharmacy and now made his way towards Russia Sushi. He smiled a little, feeling giddy like a kid. ‘Mate, huh…?’

He fished out a cigarette from the pocket of his pants since he wasn’t wearing his vest. “Maybe I’ll see Celty today,” he mused, taking a drag from the stick. It was certainly a peaceful day.

“Are you Heiwajima Shizuo?” a group of men in suits blocked his way.

It… _was_  a peaceful day.

“We would like to talk with you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your TCC author lives off of tea, love, cuddles, chocolate, and reviews. kthx~ <3 Everyone take care :D


	16. Trouble Happens

**11:00 pm**

_Drip… drop… drip… drop…_

It was dark. Silent except for the continuous rhythmic drop of water falling from the ceiling. The stench of the dirty puddles on the cement ground filled the whole room. The light hanging from the ceiling kept flickering every now and then and didn’t serve its purpose of brightening the room. Said room was placed underground, with hard cement serving as walls and ceiling, complete with a thick sheet of heavy metal as a door. Thick metal poles aligned with one another perfectly, serving as a prison.

And inside this prison at a man wearing a black long sleeved shirt, dark jeans and…a fur coat. Yes, the man inside was none other than Orihara Izaya, hands chained to the ground and eyes blindfolded.

 

* * *

 

**1:00 pm**

“Ahh…I still can’t believe Izaya would be able to live this long with you Shizuo~!” Shinra’s bubbly voice said, eyes sparkling with amusement that the underground doctor didn’t even bother to hide. Shizuo didn’t say anything except for a grunt, silently agreeing with Shinra. He continued to inhale smoke from his ever-present cigarette while Shinra went into another room briefly to get his medical equipment out. 

“But, on a side note,” Shinra said coming back out of the room using his unoccupied hand to close the door while the other hand was balancing all everything he brought out. “How did you manage to acquire that many injuries, anyway?”

Sitting on the black leather couch is Shizuo, bleeding from his side with yet again another gunshot wound and a bunch of small slices along his arm and another small gash across his cheek. The knife wounds didn’t really do any damage to his skin; everything just needed to be cleaned and patched up except for the gunshot wound. The gunshot seemed to have been at very close proximity as there were burn marks around the entry wound. Still, Shizuo’s body was, as always, incredibly durable, and the burns would be easily treated with topical medication.

“Huh?” He asked questioningly for a second before remembering why he was there in the first place. “Oh, this…? It doesn’t hurt though…” Shizuo said absentmindedly.

“But you’re angry,” the bespectacled man said with a wry smile as he sat on the carpeted floor in front of him. He opened a plain looking box fill with rather large and flat cotton swabs. Using the long pair of medical tweezers that he held in one hand, he used them like tongs to pick up one of the swabs. He very carefully poured the correct amount of disinfectant out onto the swab and gestured Shizuo to open his shirt.

The blonde man complied wordlessly but cocked his head sideways at Shinra’s statement. When Shinra noticed that the man himself didn’t even realize what he was referring to, he scoffed, then pointed to his own neck with his free hand using his index finger.

“Your scent. It’s fairly strong, you know.”

“Ah-!” Shizuo raised his hand to one of his scent glands before rubbing it gently, feeling slightly guilty he whispered, “My bad.”

“No problem, no problem!”

Shinra was quick to disinfect the more superficial wounds, and applied gauze and bandages where applicable. Moving on to the bullet wound, it was lucky that the bullet had travelled as cleanly through the abdomen as possible. The exit wound was easily found on Shizuo’s side, and the wound indicated that the bullet hadn’t penetrated or damaged the intestines. Though this wasn’t impossible, it figured that only Shizuo would be so lucky with a bullet wound like this.

“More importantly, you’re saying a gang did this?”

Shinra continued to treat him as they spoke. For Shizuo, the injury would heal fairly quickly, in fact. He cleaned both wounds with a clear fluid, the pressure high enough to clean it properly. This was followed by the application of a medicinal cream with soft pads. It didn’t take long for Shinra to move on to applying gauze to the wounds.

“Mm. Those bastards…and,” he paused. He tried remembering what happened more clearly. “There was this guy…”

“A guy?”

“Yeah. He was a big guy and strong too,” this made Shinra pause his work briefly with interest. ‘A guy that Shizuo himself thought was strong?’

“A guy that’s strong?”

Shizuo nodded wordlessly, “…kind of like Simon, I guess.”

 

* * *

 

**11:00 am**

“Are you Heiwajima-san?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“We were informed that Heiwajima Shizuo has been causing us problems. Our young lady is said to be involved with a man named Heiwajima Shizuo. We must, therefore, eliminate him.”  
  
“Tch. Move out of the way, I got somewhere to be.”  
  
“Ah, then we can assume we have found the correct person.”  
  
“I said...move the fuck out of my way!!!”

_SLASH_

“…We would like to have a peaceful ‘chat’ with you, Heiwajima-san.”

"…"

"…"

“…Oi, you said you wanted a peaceful talk yet you just slashed the clothes that Kasuka gave me…right? You sliced it with a switchblade…right?”

‘A switchblade reminds me so much of the flea that it annoys me that someone attacks the same way as him…’

“…But since I can’t kill him right now…you’re going to have to die, _riggggh_ t?!?!”

The man who had attacked him briefly took an offensive stance before charging towards the bartending-clothed man, gripping the switchblade with both of his hands and with a calculating swing, he drove the blade towards him. However, before the man could even comprehend what was coming next, a barely registered angry roar sounded abruptly from close by and then his feet were off the ground, his view upside down. A pain in his side made its presence known only after all of that.

Shizuo quickly dodged the incoming multiple attacks, then swung his arms violently to rid himself of the attackers on his right side immediately clearing his path towards the innocent vending machine which stood against the wall next to the very fortunately closed store.

People started gathering near the on-going fight scene, some holding up their phones and some just plain gawking while those who preferred to be safer, wasted no time in running away – they likely knew how fights involving Shizuo Heiwajima usually turned out. 

A vending machine flew in the air, rattling noisily as its contents got thrown around violently inside.

It was then that a big, strong, familiar roar echoed through the street. And finally, a collective pained scream from the alpha’s victims.

 

* * *

 

Back home, Orihara Izaya smiled gleefully – almost affectionately, looking at the video playing on his phone.

 

* * *

 

Shizuo was panting heavily for ten minutes since the fight had started. It was clear even to him that these men are clearly not the same sort of gang that he usually encountered on an average day.

There were at least ten more guys standing and he was more than ready to get this over with and go back home - his mind already suspecting who was likely to be the culprit of this fiasco.

He grit his teeth at the thought.

He raised his fist once again and charged at the remaining group of men. ‘Kill. Kill. Kill. _Kill. Kill…_ ’

“ _IIIIZZZAAA_ —”

Quite suddenly and out of nowhere, a man was in front of him blocking his path towards the other men and more importantly…

_Blocking his fist._

The man let out a small grunt showing some strain in reaction to it. It was rare for someone to have the capability to block his strength with the exception of Celty, Simon and oddly, his teacher back in high school.

The momentary shock gave Shizuo enough time to look at the man.

A tall lean body almost like his own, though a little more muscular. He wore a suit like all of the other men, but he wore a black mask obscuring half of his face with a black fedora hat. Still, Shizuo could see a pair of green eyes and tanned skin.

“Heiwajima Shizuo,” the man said monotonously.

Shizuo got over his shock which only allowed his anger to increase. The fact that the man still wasn’t letting go of his hand and was gripping it tightly was one thing, but letting out such an aggressive scent of an alpha aimed towards himself was something that completely infuriated him.

He growled viciously, “Who are you?”

“My name isn’t important. However, it is advisable that you do not come near Kyouta-sama ever again.”

‘Huh?’

“Kyo—“

The other man’s free hand whipped out a pistol, pressed it to his side and then--

 

 

_BANG!!_

 

* * *

 

 

**2:00 pm**

“So that’s how it was huh…” Shinra said absentmindedly as he started putting his things away.

“Mm. Then they ran away and before I could follow them, Celty came.”

“Seriously, you should care more about yourself Shizuo-kun, I always say that to Celty too…” the beta doctor sighed dramatically. “She’s been receiving a lot of jobs from Orihara-kun too; it was hard for me to spend some special time with my darling~” Shinra stood up and went to get some two glasses of water for him and Shizuo.

“Jobs?” If he recalled correctly Celty did say… “Ah, is she on her way to Izaya right know?”

“Now? No, she isn’t. She’s just delivering that something Izaya gave her last night.”

‘Last night?’

“…” Shizuo frowned. He didn’t remember Izaya leaving last night. He was fairly certain that he’d made sure—no wait, he fell asleep. Then what could be that flea have been doing in the middle of the night?

“Oya, oya… What’s this~?” Shinra’s teasing voice forced him to get out from his train of thought.

“Huh?”

“Did something perhaps happened between the two of you~~? Fufufu.”

“Hmm? Oh…yeah, I’m courting him…” then added a small whisper of “I think.”

“Pfffttt----!!” this new information made Shinra do a spit take accidentally. He coughed repeatedly in pain while hitting his chest in a poor attempt to either calm his heart or perhaps to ease the pain.

He slammed both of his hands on the arms of his couch as his voice went up a pitch in surprise. “C-c-courting? No wait, you ‘think’?! W-what do you mean?”

Shizuo merely tilted his head. “Ah-! I mean… yeah…” Seemingly unable to find the right words to say, he felt his face heat up in embarrassment after remembering certain events from a while ago.

“Seriously…” Shinra muttered in disbelief. He seemed breathless and disheveled as his glasses slid down his nose.

“Mm. Seriously,” the alpha muttered suddenly finding the floor interesting.

The room got quiet for a few seconds before Shinra burst out laughing happily and clapping repeatedly. “This is the best!” He let out bursts of laughter again and again until Shizuo grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to his face with an annoyed look.

“Why do I feel like you’re mocking me?”

“Ahaha~ No way, no way. It’s just - imagine if you and Orihara-kun really became mates, imagine your future offspring~!” A dangerous glint on Shinra’s eyes appeared. “Nee, nee, in the future would you let me expe—oof!“

“I would never let you near my child!” Shizuo said defensively as he shove Shinra back on the floor where he was seated a while ago.

“Ah.”

“…”

“…”

“Shi- Shizuo-kun—“

“No! I mean…arrrghh! I’ll kill you!!” Shinra opted not to laugh anymore fearing his own life when Shizuo grabbed his shirt once again and started shaking him back and forth.  He instead watched as Shizuo crushed the metal cup of water in his hand as he tried to find the right words while blushing furiously and sputtering for a strangely long amount of time.

“A-ahaha…I-I get it Shizuo-kun, I get it.”

“My bad, Shinra…”

Shinra just smiled.

“So, you mentioned a Kyouta? Who’s that?”

‘She’s a kid Izaya knows…but somehow that man knew her…is she in danger?’

_“However, it is advisable that you do not come near Kyouta-sama ever again”_

He abruptly stood up.

“Shizuo-kun?”

“I gotta back home, Shinra. Thanks for the help.”

“E-eh? Why? Did you figure out something?”

“I think so. That bastard referred to Kyou-chan as ‘Kyouta-sama’ if it’s something involving that kind of thing, then the flea definitely knows about it.”

Shinra just nodded. “Before you leave Shizuo-kun, don’t forget to bring this,” he handed him a sheet of medicine inside a small paper bag. “Please give this to him first before punching him,” he said with a wry smile.

Shizuo gasped as he saw the medicine.

‘I lost the sushi and the meds!’

“Shinra. Do you have some pain meds? I kinda lost it in the fight and the flea wanted me to buy some.”

“Painkillers? For Izaya?”

“Yeah. He’s sick and feeling bossy so he made me get him some.”

‘I think what’s impressive is that you actually went and followed his orders,’ Shinra thought to himself.

“I see…” Shinra went to one of the cabinets in the living room to get him some. “Other than a fever, did anything happen to him?”

Shizuo looked at him like he just asked him a very complicated mathematic question. Shinra sighs, “Right…”

“If his fever doesn’t improve over the next few days, come back to me and I’ll give him one that will hopefully help his condition.

“Ah. Right now, Izaya’s body is messed up. That’s why his scent isn’t working properly and that would also affect his whole body. It’s all included in the effect of the Black Wave he’s been going through. But the medicine I’m giving him isn’t in anyway improving his condition; it’s just helping managing the symptoms. However, should you two decide that you want to be mates already, then let me know immediately before things get worse for him. I’ll give him a shot that would uh…” he pauses for a minute thinking of an easy word that wouldn’t confuse the male alpha. “…kinda reset and nullify the effect of the medicines and suppressants he’s been taking all these years.”

“I see…then, thanks a lot.”

“No problem~ though if Izaya really does prefer to die in the end, then tell him to donate his body to us~ I mean, his body is useless for me, really, but I’m sure I could find some use for it~!” Shinra said cheerfully as he waved Shizuo goodbye.

 

* * *

 

 

**3:00 pm**

“---Along with the corpse was a young female omega who was sent to Fujiwara Hospital immediately after discovery. However, this still leaves police to search for four more missing teenage—“ _beep!_

Izaya turned the television off when he heard a rattling on the other side of the front door signaling someone’s presence behind it. He tensed up a little bit while eyeing the door but when he recognized the scent of Shizuo, he stood up in excitement before running to the door with a big grin on his face.

The moment he caught a glimpse of the alpha, his grin grew bigger at the sight of the small box in his hand.

“Okaeri, _darling,_ ” he was rewarded with the most disgusted and dumbfounded look from the alpha for a second before he furrowed his brows in concern.

“Why are you not in bed?”

“Huh~ cause you have ootoro,” he answered bluntly. He raised both of his hands and said, “Gimme.”

“Tch. Go lay in bed first. You’re supposed to be recovering, idiot.”

‘Somehow, being called an idiot by an idiot pisses me off.’

Thankfully, since Shizuo’s apartment wasn’t that big, it didn’t take him long to flop onto the bed. “But seriously Shizu-chan, what took you so long?  An omega under your care is all alone you know.”

“Shut up, I got caught,” his tone transformed into an irritated one abruptly.

“Caught?”

‘Mm.”

 

* * *

 

 

**2:30 pm**

He’d just come back out of Russia Sushi _again_ to buy another box of ootoro. He clicked his tongue. Going back in made him think about sushi. Thinking about sushi made him remember the fight he had earlier and that thought irritated him to no end.

Honestly, all he wanted to do today was to go back home and stay away from every single other being and maybe entertain the flea inside his home.

“Shizu-shizu!!!’ the aforementioned alpha flinched when a familiar voice called him out.

“Yo, Shizuo,” along with Erika and Yumasaki was Kadota, who had obviously been forced to join them. Erika waved energetically with one hand while her other hand was occupied with a bunch of bags obviously consisting of different kinds of merchandise. Yumasaki also had one of his hands occupied with bags while the other was tucked inside of his blue jacket.

Shizuo huffed in response.

Kadota asked him how he was doing, and they talked casually with each other as the conversation inevitably came around to the fight that morning.

“Do you have any idea who the guy might be?”

“I don’t care. I didn’t see his face.” His eyes narrowed and his scent started intimidating the people around him, except from the trio. “But if I see him again and he bothers me…I’ll kill him,” he growled.

Kadota let a sigh, all too used to his friend’s behavior. “Well take it ea—“ he was in the middle of shaking his head when he paused. He didn’t know why he didn’t notice it in the first place and judging by how quiet his companions were it seemed they had noticed it too.

And as if to further prove the point, Erika’s bag fell to the ground. “S-shizu-shizu… no way…” Erika said almost hesitantly as if what she were experiencing was a fantasy that had come to life. Yumasaki shook his head in disbelief, however, his unoccupied hand started making its way to Erika’s arm, gripping it.

“What is it?” Shizuo asked curiously, not really happy with the stares he was receiving from them.

Kadota laughed nervously. “I-it’s just that your—“ before he could even finish his sentence, Erika gasped loudly and despite the hand that was gripping her, she walked forward with her eyes twinkling and mouth stretched into a really, _really,_ wide smile.

“Did you and Iza-Iza finally have sex?!”

The question almost cost the newly bought ootoro in Shizuo’s hands its life.

Suddenly feeling flushed, he answered with a growl, “Ha?!”

Kadota stepped in before damages could occur. “Shizuo…your scent is just, uh, you kinda smell like Izaya is all,” the alpha immediately slapped his hands on his scent glad cursing it inside his head.

“I’m leaving,” he muttered before walking away so that he could escape, and _fast_. Thankfully, none of them followed him although Erika did shout loudly to “tell her the details.”

Maybe he should take those scent suppressors too. He never really thought he would need it in his whole life but apparently, that had changed.

He made a mental note to talk to Shinra about that the next time he saw him.

 

* * *

 

 

**3:20 pm**

“…ah…of course.”

‘Somehow I feel sorry for him,’ he internally said to himself. Being a victim to Erika’s rant about his and Shizu-chan’s relationship used to disgust him…well it still did most of the time.

He inspected Shizuo somehow, despite his weak senses he could still smell anger oozing out from his scent. Thinking that the trio couldn’t have done this, there’s only one more reason he could think of. “Hmm… you're bleeding,” the omega said nonchalantly, trying to feel comfortable on the bed. He rolled around the bed for a few good measures before settling on his back. He feels so nauseated.

“Huh? Really?” Shizuo looked at his ruined shirt to find a patch of new blood on it. “Oh.”

“Ah, seriously, Shizu-chan? That's your only reaction when you have a big gash on your arm?”

He shamelessly pulled his shirt up and removed it and further examining it closely. It seems like some blood seeped out through the newly stitched wound near his gunshot wound. “I had Shinra fixed this for me though,” he twisted his bleeding arm to inspect the wound.

“Must've opened a while ago,” he muttered to no one in particular. “I’ve had bigger ones before don't worry about it,” he added once realizing that Izaya was still looking at him, stunned.

“Shizu-chan is an idiot...”

“Haaah?! What did you say?”

“I said you're an idiot monster who can’t take care of himself. Now clean that, I don't like your blood staining all the sheets.”

“Oi, this is my bed, not yours.”

“And now I am the one using it, so shoo~”

“Oi…Izaya…” he said with a quiet and hesitant voice. “You…”

‘You aren’t involved with this, right? You didn't send them after me, right?’

He wanted to ask a lot of questions, especially that one. But somehow, he couldn't. He scoffed. Based on Izaya’s expression, he already knew the answer to his question anyway. Of course, didn’t expect everything to be suddenly peaceful with Izaya just like that, and he knew deep inside it made him feel happy in a twisted sort of way. It might be because he missed the adrenaline the raven used to give him or because after all this time, he’s gotten a better look into Izaya’s devious mind, which does of course trigger his own anger. But that’s just how their relationship worked.

However, Shizuo was determined to change it. It was as Izaya said, that this was such a messed-up relationship and situation that they had on their hands. By changing it, it might become even more messed-up but even so, he wasn’t planning on letting Izaya go now that he had him.

“Just—just tell me one thing.”

“?”

“Kyota…she’s okay, right? She’s safe?”

Izaya couldn’t stifle his surprised gasp. He felt as though he should laugh his ass off at the alpha’s question. He was expecting him to be angry at him or even kill him on the spot but the blonde opted to ask about Kyo-chan instead? ‘How adorable Shizu-chan,’ he mocked inside his head.

The way the blonde alpha asked the question so genuinely…he couldn’t help but sigh and nod silently, though with a small smile.  Shizuo evidently relaxed at his answer and headed out of the room. It took him four minutes to get back, but Izaya felt his stomach churn when he smelled the alpha’s scent heading towards him.  Sure enough, Shizuo entered the room once again, completely cleaned up. This time though, he was holding a box.

At the sight of the familiar box in his hands, Izaya’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“Ootoro~!” Ignoring Shizuo, he grabbed the box of ootoro from his grasp. He opened the box and took a whiff. “Sushi love!” he exclaimed and popped a piece right into his mouth with a moan. Shizuo just looked at him with an amused gaze.

“You really love ootoro that much?”

“Yup. Better than you,” Izaya paused. He shot a playful look towards the former bartender man “Actually everything’s better than Shizu-chan~” he ate another piece. 

Shizuo clicked his tongue. He held back the words ‘Not for long’ at the last second. “Whatever. Lie back down after and rest,” and when Izaya didn’t answer, he walked beside the bed and wordlessly reached out to his cheek.

That action made the informant shift his attention away from his beloved meal and put it on him. Shizuo didn’t say anything, just slowly drew small circles with his thumb on his cheek.

“Shizu-chan…?”

The said man leaned down and gently placed his lips to his forehead. A bizarre sensation washed over him. It was almost as if he was drunk and in a different dimension at the same time. They stayed like that for more than five seconds before the alpha moved again, this time hugging him and tucking his head right into his neck. “W-what’s this, Shizu-chan? Are you sick too?”

Izaya stiffened when the vibration from the hummed response caused a pleasant tingling sensation to run down his spine.

Shizuo eventually let him go. “I was just checking your temperature. It’s still not going down.”

“Ha—haha...then I might be sicker than I thought,” he certainly felt warmer than usual. He just hoped Shizuo was dumb enough to pass it off as a fever.

“Do you need me to contact Shinra?”

“Stop that, Shizu-chan. You keep giving me the creeps,” Izaya said jokingly, opting to ignore the sincerity laced in the alpha’s voice. He decided to continue feasting before Shizuo could even argue with him. However, in the middle of placing another ootoro in his mouth, he remembered something. This was a question that had been bothering him quite a lot recently so he asked, not bothering to control the obvious curiosity on his voice.  

“Shizu-chan…” he placed down his chopsticks. “How do you catch my scent so easily?”

“Huh? Why?”

“Nothing. It's just, Shizu-chan can somehow detect me even if I'm using suppressants and taking Shinra’s medicine…why is that?”

“Hell if I know. It's like uhm…hng…” Shizuo’s face scrunched up in pure confusion, only realizing this fact. He tried to think of how it worked. “You just—you just stink and then you're there. You know?”

Using the most non-threatening smile he could muster, he smiled. “I don't. I don’t understand at all and could you stop saying stink- I don't stink, you brute.”

‘I see. This is interesting…then--’

“Then shall we test it out?” He said with a lilt in his voice and a wide grin on his face. “How far can Shizu-chan detect me~?”

There was a glint in the omega’s eyes that made Shizuo immediately know that he was definitely up to no good. “I don't want to. I don't care,” he said acting nonchalant. Inside, he noted to himself to watch Izaya closely.

“Ah! So mean~” Izaya feigned hurt.

He watched as Shizuo grumbled about something related to him taking a rest before heading out towards the bathroom to finally clean himself up properly. And only then did he allow a smirk to make its way onto his face.

“Too bad. You won't have a choice,” he muttered quietly.

“Ah! I’ll cook dinner okay? I feel like cooking better food than a protozoan does today!” He shouted making sure that the alpha heard him loud and clear.

  
  


* * *

 

 

**8:30 pm**

Izaya pulled up his hood to cover his face as he walked inside Ikebukuro station. He grabbed his phone inside the pocket of his hood subtlety feeling his trusty switchblade inside the secret pocket. He flipped his phone open and sent a brief message to Shiki.

[I’m heading towards Shibuya.] 

He typed it concisely, then placed the device back into his pocket.

 

* * *

 

 

**7:45 pm**

“Fujiwara-gumi?” Shiki repeated.

“We suspected Matsumoto-kai was behind the recent human trafficking in Shibuya and Ikebukuro but in fact, it was Fujiwara-gumi who was responsible for your goon’s missing daughter.”

Izaya tried to make himself as comfortable as possible on the expensive leather car seat. Regrettably, his still raging fever prevented him from doing so.

He’d just left the house five minutes ago, after pouring copious amounts of melted sleeping pills into Shizuo’s food.

‘Seriously, the brute should’ve realized something was up the moment I asked to cook dinner,’ he thought while snorting inside his head. Knowing Shizuo, the effects wouldn’t last very long but that was all the time he needed to get to where the said missing boy was last seen to meet up with Awakusu-kai. Near the Minami-Ikebukuro intersection was Shiki’s car in which Izaya was currently sitting, continuing the business he’d been working on for a while.

“Another gang here in Ikebukuro?”

“Not exactly from here per se…” He crossed his legs propping his head on his hand using the small space on the car door while looking out the window. “They are located in Shibuya. Why they’re involving themselves here is unknown, for all we know they could just be amusing themselves~ After all, this is indeed an interesting city filled with equally interesting people. Don’t you think so too, Shiki-san?”

“I have no time for your rants right now, informant. Messing with Awakusu-kai is a grave crime. I do believe you’re acquainted with Fujiwara’s daughter, Kyouta, right?”

“Aha~ Indeed! She is such a cute girl I think she and Akane-chan would be good friends if introduced to each other! I do wonder if it’s the same with the fathers though. Should we make it happen?”

“I get it, I get it…Fujiwara-gumi originated in Russia. However, it seems like the current head has brought it here to Japan. Currently, they have a hospital in Nakano.”

“A hospital in between Ikebukuro and Shibuya…huh.”

“Yes and they have a small clinic here too.”

Shiki’s frown deepened in anger as a realization came to him. “So, they kidnap recently presented omegas when they visit hospitals, and then…”

“More specifically, they use their clinics and hospitals to find easy targets to kidnap and unfortunately, your subordinate’s daughter is one of them.”

“I believe you know what I wanted you to find out then?”

“Of course~!”

“Find the file and bring it here. I want to get rid of them without having a war. Destroying it from the inside is good enough.”

“Well then~!“ Izaya waved with a smile as the car drove away from his sight. After which, he dropped the smile. ‘What’s more suspicious is that I can’t gather any information about Fujiwara-gumi’s head. Even Kyo-chan hasn’t mentioned anything…’

And with a new mission, he proceeded with wobbly steps to Ikebukuro station.

 

* * *

 

**9:30 pm**

The moment the doors of the train opened there were two men wearing black suits who approached him. Upon further observation, there were five more men wearing similar things in the distance. One man grabbed his arm while the other stayed close to him with one arm inside his jacket undoubtedly holding a gun none too subtly.

“Orihara-san, we’ve been expecting you.” The man greeted him monotonously in a low voice.

‘So, I was expected…’

“Quite a welcome you have here~ I feel so special being escorted by _alphas._ ” The last word was filled with venom and distaste as he was rather pissed at being manhandled, especially by these…representatives he was half expecting. ‘Fujiwara-san is starting to interest me,’ he thought gleefully.

No one answered him, as was expected.

When they were far enough away and the street was empty, one man tied a blindfold around his head and he was promptly shoved into what he could tell was a car. Soon, he felt a cable tie wrap around his wrists and put behind his back. He grunted in pain when they tightened the nylon, preventing him from making even small movements. One person dove straight into his pockets to get everything inside including his phone, wallet and finally his trusty switchblade.

Then finally, he felt a hand press a slightly damp cloth onto his face and forced him to inhale the chemicals in it.

 Izaya didn’t resist. It was futile anyway. A human, once given an order by a stronger, powerful one would obey without any kind of refusal - especially if it was the leader of the pack.

He felt cold. In his mind, he half wished for the warm bed in Shizu-chan’s home.

‘I just hope that they’re more interesting than Amphisbaena.’ Despite the sleepiness slowly settling in, he couldn’t help but let out a string of chuckles.

‘I can’t wait.’ He thought and with that he fell unconscious.

 

* * *

 

 

**10:20 pm**

“It’s been a long time, Informant Broker! How was your trip? I hope my men treated you well?”

How was it indeed? He spent half of the time travelling completely unconscious and the other half pretending to be unconscious with three suffocating alphas ready to dominate him if he in any way made a protest. They were basically oozing with aggression and he could tell that this wasn’t the everyday color gangs he encountered daily.

Thankfully though, they removed his blindfold the moment they stopped the car. He wasn’t a fan of blindfolds, it made him think that everyone around him was into bdsm. When he told them that, they were obviously not pleased with his joke while he, on the other hand, was pleased with their reaction. He’d been trying to fish something out for a while.

After that, he was roughly shoved into a small cemented room with two leather couches facing each other and a small old coffee table in between. If one asked Izaya, it looked like an interrogation room. Then a man with a brown hair with red tips, wearing a suit without a tie and black shades came into the room exactly a minute after Izaya was pushed in. It was easy for Izaya to detect it even without his senses working properly with the medicines and sickness. Just by the smug smirk and the way the man carried himself. Another alpha.

Izaya made sure that he looked comfortable on the couch, crossing his legs and plastering a smile on his face. He scanned the room discreetly, the floor covered with red carpet and under a long table sitting in the corner of the room with bottles of expensive wines and various glasses sitting on top of it. A single bottle of opened wine was also placed on the coffee table with two glasses beside it. In the corner of the room was a slightly rusty metal door. Aside from that, the room is pretty much empty excluding three ceiling lamps.

The man in front of him sat in the same way as Izaya did, crossing his legs and also smilig cheerfully – a strange display of mirroring. However, the glint on his sharp eyes didn’t disappear. The man was looking at him like a predator hunting his prey.

“My ride here was fantastic~ Your pets were seriously quite obedient!” a growl from one of his ‘escorts’ was the reply he received. He bit down the urge to whimper as a response from his omega side.

The man laughed heartily, “As feisty as always, information broker!”

Izaya’s brow furrowed in confusion. ‘As always…?’

“I knew that you were still in this city!”

“I don’t believe we’ve met before, have we?”

“Oya…” The man’s eyes narrowed in interest. It was for only a brief second before it was gone immediately. “Never mind that!” the man grinned widely once again.

“I haven’t introduced myself, right? I’m Akito Fujiwara. The head of Fujiwara-gumi; the one you’ve been looking for…” The last sentence was spoken lowly and Izaya only widened his smile to hide his shudder at the man’s, now known as Fujiwara-san, intimidation.

The air was thick and he couldn’t rest easy with the room filled with four alphas including Fujiwara-san. He’d been through worse, he reminded himself, although he dearly wished that he had his switchblade with him.

The man was indeed clever as he had originally expected. Those eyes were looking at him knowingly. It annoyed him though at the same time, it also amused him.

‘How well does he think he knows me?’ Izaya thought with a smirk.

“Then, that’ll make things easier won’t it?”

“Yes, yes. Let me see…you’re looking for a file where all our secret documents and information have been stashed in order to destroy and stop our business as you were ordered to find it~ Aren’t you just like—what did you say a while ago?” Fujiwara paused for a second, tapping his index finger on his chin two times then pointed it at him “Ah! ‘Pet,’ wasn’t it?”

Izaya laughed. “You’re hilarious, Fujiwara-san~ I, unlike your pets, do not submit to anyone~ It’s just more fun this way.”

“Hmm? You have a point - that’s what _omegas_ do, right?’

‘Ah…I’m going to kill him after all~’ he briefly thought, he had a headache for the millionth time that day. He came prepared when he left the house, of course, using all the medicine Shinra gave to him and dousing himself with scent suppressors – highly illegal, but what does it matter? He was a beta to everyone at that moment and for the remainder of the day. However, he didn’t like the way the man had said the word ‘omega’ so emphatically.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Fujiwara-san.”

The alpha smiled back innocently. He grabbed the two glasses beside the wine on the table before placing one in front of himself and the other one in front of Izaya. He filled both with wine before leaning back on the couch again. “I see…well I, on the other hand, thought that this would be a lovely opportunity to talk to you about something that I’m certain you’ll find to be quite interesting.”

Izaya casually took a sip from his own glass of wine, not answering, but implying that he was waiting for the man to continue.

“I received a very interesting photo from my daughter recently. She spoke of it quite enthusiastically, you see.  And I thought you might find this interesting too, perhaps even amusing.”

“Fujiwara-san, you have a daughter? My, at such a young age!” Izaya feigned smoothly taking another sip to hide his smirk.

“Why, yes! I’ve had her when I was twenty one,” Fujiwara said with a smile convincing enough to fool almost everyone, but not Izaya. “Here’s the picture of the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro spending time with my dear daughter Kyouta.”

He placed the picture on top of the table.

Izaya immediately recognized the picture. After all, how could he not? He was the one who told Kyo-chan to bring it home. Why? Simple--

“Of course, those idiotic alphas weren't too keen with the idea of Kyouta spending time with that monster but then again, who is? Unless, of course, you’re a certain apparently suicidal informant.”

There it was. Using Kyo-chan for information while at the same time forcing Shizuo to grab Fujiwara-gumi’s attention and attacking him certainly gave him enjoyable feelings. It had been the perfect plan to crush Shizu-chan!

…Is what he’d thought, until…

“ _Change._ ”

“Aha? Fujiwara-san, you have quite the sense of humor but I am not suicidal. It just so happens that the monster of Ikebukuro is interesting.”

“Hmm…and it just so happens that the infamous informant is an omega, _right_?”

Izaya was in the middle of a sip when he froze. The wine suddenly felt heavy on his tongue. Silence filled the room except for the few confused sounds the bodyguards made at the statement.

“What’s this suddenly? Fujiwara-san, it’s rude to say things like that~” He lowered his glass on his lap as opposed to the table. His smile became thinned and his eyes narrowed. “Aren’t you threading upon a dangerous path here?”

“I don't know, am I?” The atmosphere became more and more tense by the minute until Fujiwara clapped his hands once and with a lilt he said, “But I guess you're right. That's not what I wanted to say.” He pushed the photo on the coffee table closer to him as if Izaya were missing something.

“This picture…don't you think it's quite interesting?” Fujiwara said once again, he let out a chuckle when Izaya didn’t answer as if he was already expecting it. “I think I saw something similar like this one. Hmm…it's somewhere around here…” He opened his coat and pulled out another envelope and opened it. He inspected it for a few moments before speaking. “Let's see, let's see—ah.  This one!”

Izaya’s breath hitched. It was an entirely different photo that the other one. His vision was swimming with various information yet weirdly, it was also focused enough to tell what was going on in the picture. The background was familiar. An amusement park.

There’s Kyo-chan. There’s Shizu-chan…

Then there’s _him_.

All of them were unaware in this photo.

“Ah, what can I do? The infamous informant is starting to get rusty - I was sure I would get caught at the time. That had me worried, ahaha~” Fujiwara said.

Then Izaya caught a small movement behind his back.

He wasted no time and smashed the glass to the table grabbing a large broken piece of it as a replacement for his switchblade. He dodged an incoming kick from behind and returned a roundhouse kick to the alpha’s face. He jumped back to put some distance between himself and the second alpha.

The room was small, thus hard to maneuver in. The doors locked, and no windows aside from the small one with bars over it.

He looked at Fujiwara only to see him sipping his own wine elegantly and with a completely laid back manner.

Izaya moved quickly and threw the small shard at the alpha’s face and when the man got distracted with that, he delivered another swift kick to his stomach. The third alpha whipped out a gun and pointed it at him with a frustrated growl. He shot once completely missing. When Izaya quickly moved to the right, removing himself from the line of fire, the bullet went straight to one of the wine bottles placed on the long table. He grabbed the man’s wrist before twisting it and flipping the man onto the ground.

He grabbed the gun and pointed it at Fujiwara’s head.

“Who are you?” he demanded with a smile that held no amusement at all.

Fujiwara stood up as he placed his glass on the table and approached him. He felt for the gun’s trigger and forced it down. He’d tried to, anyway.

‘Huh--?’ He couldn’t move an inch. He felt—no, he had no idea how what he was feeling. His body was somehow not listening to his mind. His body was—

“Orihara-san?” When he didn’t answer, he saw the older man smirk. “As I suspected, this is the first time you’ve felt like this, no?” A hand was placed on his cheek. It wasn’t warm like Shizu-chan’s nor did it feel comforting. It was cold and disgusting. Yet, he still couldn’t move.

“You know why omegas are on the lowest on the hierarchy? Because the males can bear children? No, I think that’s magnificent! Is it because they enter heat every month? Maybe. Or…could it be because an alpha can make them _submit_ with just their scent?”

“Yes…that’s it.”

Izaya internally cringed at the realization. No one around him knew he was an omega therefore his mind was about as knowledgeable on the topic as the books he’d been reading were. How foolish had he been?

He heard Fujiwara laugh triumphantly. “Who would’ve known that Orihara Izaya would come near a man whose business involved,” the alpha scanned his entire body without shame, “your kind…”

He moved his hand to Izaya’s scent gland. “I would love to own you myself, Orihara-san, but sadly, we would profit far too greatly from you.” He moved his hand to his neck and took the gun away.

However, the moment he turned around, Izaya fished out another piece of shard inside his pocket and moved to attack the alpha.

Izaya took a step and then…

He felt pain and electricity running all throughout his body.

A kind of buzzing sound accompanied by the pain in his back paralyzed him as he fell to the ground with a thud. He weakly moved his head to look at the culprit behind him and he saw green eyes.

A man wearing a mask and a fedora with green eyes.

The man on the video who Shizuo had encountered.

“Fujiwara-sama, please be more careful of your surroundings,” the man stated monotonously.

“Of course, I am well aware that a special bodyguard is always on watch~!” Fujiwara approached Izaya again. This time bending down to run his hand gently through his hair. “Seriously, I can’t believe you don’t remember me, Orihara-san! It’s only been few years, I think?”

“But unlike that encounter, this time you actually have an alpha with you now, eh? I can smell it – just faintly, but it’s there! Still, I can hardly believe it--” The alpha smiled. This time it’s a smile that the omega remembered quite clearly…

 “After all, what kind of alpha would leave an omega alone, right, Orihara-san?”

_“After all, what kind of alpha would leave an omega alone, right, Orihara-san?”_

“Checkmate.”

 

* * *

 

**11:00 pm**

_Drip… drop… drip… drop…_

It was dark. Silent except for the continuous rhythmic drop of water falling from the ceiling. The stench of the dirty puddles on the cement ground filled the whole room. The light hanging from the ceiling kept flickering every now and then and didn’t serve its purpose of brightening the room. Said room was placed underground, with hard cement serving as walls and ceiling, complete with a thick sheet of heavy metal as a door. Thick metal poles aligned with one another perfectly, serving as a prison.

And inside this prison at a man wearing a black long sleeved shirt, dark jeans and…a fur coat. Yes, the man inside was none other than Orihara Izaya, hands chained to the ground and eyes blindfolded.

But as he was he sat there hunched over, the expression on his face was hidden from view.

Were someone able to see it, they might be rather surprised to see the chained man…

 _Smirking_.

‘Fujiwara Akito…a man who genuinely surprised me.’ The smirk widened ever so slowly. ‘What he doesn’t know is…’

 

‘ _Checkmate._ ’

 

* * *

 

 **A/N:** You guys might be wondering why I'm writing an author's note here. Well... I know it's late but as a late valentine gift, Here you go~!

Say Hi to me at DeviantArt~ 

nyanpunch (dot) deviantart (dot) com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to also thank TheCityCesspool for the beta version~ cause I seriously have no idea what to do without her *ehem*


	17. Find Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE BAAAAAACK!!!
> 
> About time, right? We know. Firstly, we want to apologize for the lateness. We didn't like it either. But we've been thrilled that there's still been such interest in the story and we appreciate the comments and kudos. We will be working hard to return to a chapter a month from here on out. Suffice to say, between my psych hospitalization, losing a lot of work, getting locked out of accounts and thus losing all future material and ability to log into the site, as well as total cut off of communication for months and months, well...that's when we got the result of not posting for such a long time. T_T
> 
> But- as I said, we're back now, no more hiatus!!
> 
> We hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading as always!!

 

“Shinra!!!”

It was past nine thirty at night when Shizuo came barging into Shinra’s apartment, surprising the said doctor and his lover, Celty, who’s attention immediately snapped to the direction of the hallway and to the main source of the noise. The couple were in the middle of eating a very late dinner, at least Shinra was. Celty was just sitting across from him typing and most likely asking how the food she cooked tasted.

However, those were unimportant details that flew past Shizuo’s head. He slammed his fist on the dining room table, making a small indention on it and making some of the freshly cooked meal spill onto it.

“Shizuo-kun!” Shinra’s cheery voice was mixed with despair as he was prevented from indulging his dinner and nervousness from the alpha’s aggressive scent now filling the whole room.

Celty ran in front of Shizuo to calm him down. [Shizuo? What’s wrong?]

That question seemed to only further aggravate the alpha although, surprisingly, he let out a few deep breaths before sitting on one of the chairs then rubbed his hand on his forehead to calm himself down. Shinra and Celty shared a relieved glance with each other for a second when the alpha’s scent slowly and gradually calmed.

The doctor went to the kitchen to serve their unexpected guest some tea while Celty sat beside Shizuo to talk to him.

[So what happened?] She typed cautiously as to not set him off again.

Shinra had been filling her in about what had happened between the two nemeses for the past few weeks and despite not being entirely sure whether or not she was happy for her friend’s new relationship, she decided not to meddle in it too much. That is of course, unless Izaya screwed it up. Shinra pretty much had the same intention about his only two friends’ relationship albeit in a more laidback manner and seriousness compared to her.

Shizuo sighed now calmer than before but still upset. “It’s just ‘zaya,” he grit his teeth.

“He drugged my food and when I woke up he was gone. That bastard, going out with a scent like that and running away all the damn time!”

‘Hm?’ Celty paused. Now she’s confused. She looked to Shinra to confirm her thoughts however, the doctor unfortunately had his back to her, focused on making tea, or at least that’s what she would like to think but with the way Shinra’s shoulders keep shaking with his head ducked down she knows…

He is _definitely_ laughing.

His help wasn’t needed anyway when Shizuo’s scent became more prominent and clear.

His scent was emitting anger mixed with concern and distress.

It was so unusual that she had to do a double-take to make sure she was smelling his scent right. Betas, though faintly, can still smell and most of them can sense other dynamics’ scents especially of one that had strong pheromones like Shizuo. In the end, she decided not to tell him about it and instead focused on what had happened.

[Did he say anything before drugging you?]

“I don’t know. Before I went unconscious he just said…” Shizuo frowned. He became so quiet that Celty once again looked at Shinra in confusion and even Shinra paused in the middle of pouring the tea on a cup with his gaze fully on the blonde alpha.

“ _Wan_ …?” Shizuo muttered to himself in pure confusion. ‘That can’t be right…’ he thought.

[Wan?]

“No I don’t think that’s it,” Shizuo roughly scratched his messy hair. “Arrgh! That shitty flea!”

Shinra carried the tray of tea to the table with furrowed brows before sitting on one of the dining room chairs. “Wan, like a dog bark? Maybe, he meant ‘one’?”

[Eh? What kind of message is that? Actually, is that even a message?]

“Izaya is Izaya, he says things that are shitty. I probably heard him wrong. He might’ve just wanted to run away. I’m planning on killing him in the end anyway. That coward doesn’t even have the guts to say goodbye properly, that ungrateful bastard,” Shizuo said in his usual gruff voice. He drank his tea in one go before slamming it down harshly. The chair he sat on protested loudly when it slid against the floor as he stood up.

“I’ll be leaving now,” he said with his back turned to them.

Shinra frowned. He saw Celty rise from her seat with one of her hands raised as if to stop Shizuo.

He sighed dejectedly.

‘I guess my food has to wait for a few more minutes.’

“Shiki-san mentioned a job yesterday when he brought me one of his injured men.” It immediately had the desired effect.

Shizuo’s attention turned to them. Eyes filled with, what they decided to ignore, hope.

“Job?”

“He didn’t really specify anything, and I prefer meddling with their job as little as possible. He just mentioned a job for Orihara-kun,” he paused for a second to remember the name that the Awakusu alpha mentioned. “Fumi… no, Fujiwara-gumi...?”

[Oi, Shinra! Is it okay to say those things freely?] Celty typed in concern before her mate could say more. [Won’t you be in trouble for that?]

Shinra scoffed lightly. He tossed his head to Shizuo’s direction, who is now listening very intently at every word they say, as if to say, “Can it be helped?”

He then gave the dullahan a soft smile. “Plus, if Celty is affected by it, then I obviously have to impress her.”

Celty flushed in embarrassment. She looked away from his direction to avoid his gaze. However, in the midst of embarrassment, she realized something. [That doesn’t make sense.]

Both of the male looked at her clearly confused “Huh?”

[Izaya gave me a job last night. It was to deliver a file to Shiki-san at nine o’clock tonight. He said it was the last job he’ll give me for some time.]

“Celty, that could be anything, he made you deliver several files from his different clients these past few weeks, right?”

[Yes. But, he said it was from Fujiwara-gumi]

Shizuo balled his hand into fist, his scent flaring up once again. “Then the flea can’t be doing that job right now! Then where the fuck is he?!” he shouted in frustration. He ran his hands through his already tousled hair and he started pacing back and forth.

“To think we would see Shizuo-kun be that worried for someone, especially for Orihara-kun…” Shinra whispered in mostly amazement.

Celty ignored what he said, but typed a message meant for him to read. [I thought it unusual at that time too…]

“Unusual?”

She nodded.

[Izaya doesn’t usually mention any name freely, yet he said that the file I sent was from Fujiwara-san]

“Maybe… he wants us to find him?” the bespectacled doctored said hesitantly with a chuckle, proving how it sounds so ridiculous to even consider. “No way, hah. He knows better than to ask for our help. And Celty, I don’t want you to involve yourself with gangs, it’s dangerous, you know.”

[Shinra…] She shook her head [but things are different now, now there’s…] the beta fairy suddenly paused in the middle of typing and that piqued Shinra’s interest, he slowly scoot beside her and peeked over her shoulder. It took him about five seconds to process what she wrote before he whispered “Wan…” he slowly stood up from his chair and looked at Shizuo, who was looking at him weirdly.

‘But now there’s Shizuo!’ With a big smile on his face he shouted in realization.

“Shizuo-kun is a dog!!!”

“HAAA?!?!?”

[Shinra!!]

\--

Izaya rolled his head around to loosen the stiffness around it. Half an hour had already passed since he was brought down here, roughly he might add, and still no one bothered to join him in this stinky basement. He was expecting Fujiwara-san to interrogate him the moment he was chained to the ground, however, no one bothered entering the room yet. Well, he couldn’t really blame them, after all, it is very uncomfortable in here.

The omega sighed when he tried to move his chained hands behind his back. It was locked with a key that he’s sure one of the guards have a copy of. But sensing that no one was there with him, he couldn’t really find a way to get it.

‘ _Juuust_ kidding,’ he thought with a smile. ‘Shizu-chan sure is taking his sweet time…’ he thought dejectedly.

Sure, all of this was purposely his fault…well, he never really expected all the twists in the middle, but as he had mentioned before, that was what made things very interesting. He planned it to be this way ever since he learned about Kyouta Fujiwara’s background. He never fully learned about her father’s full name though, and that’s what piqued his interest greatly.

That, and the fact that he had suspicions that the man behind the human trafficking incidents going around was connected to him. And of course, Shiki’s job was like a match made in heaven—if he believes in its existence, that is.

He thought that by infiltrating the main office of Fujiwara-gumi and getting the file Shiki-san will _surely_ need, he would be able to finally get a glimpse of the head of the yakuza but that didn’t work too well since he ended up almost being caught by a member and had gotten stabbed in the end.

Now, normal people would’ve stopped there.

But not him.

Not when he had a lingering suspicion that he was the man that he had a grudge against.

The omega did have a habit of not letting people forget what they did wrong to those around him and of course, to himself. Nakura-kun and the man who beat up Shinra were the perfect example, and now…

“Fujiwara Akito,” Izaya whispered in a snarl. 

The metal door had opened and through the gaps of his blindfold he saw the light from the room he was in just a while ago seep in through the room he was currently in but the door closed immediately.

A steady clack of a pair of leather shoes echoed across the room as the man himself walked towards him with his chin raised and an arrogant smirk on his face.

“Yo, Informant-kun! How’s the room? I do apologize for the stinky smell that some omegas left in here. After all...you aren’t the first person to be locked behind those bars.”

Izaya gave the alpha his signature smirk. “It’s not really what I would call cozy, but then again, it could be worse.”

‘ _Disgusting._ ’

It had gotten quiet for a few moments until he heard Fujiwara walk nearer, Izaya heard a hand slip through the bars and made its way behind his head to loosen his blindfold. The thin cloth easily slid down on his face and hung itself around his neck awkwardly. Fujiwara stood before him with his arms crossed, and gave him a vulgar whistle that made him cringe. He then, traced his face, caressing his cheek gently before moving onto one of his scent glands.

Izaya tried, he really did try to keep himself from backing away in disgust, however, his body immediately flinched. He feels so disgusted by the alpha touching him. It feels so wrong. He had the urge to go back home and be enveloped by _his_ familiar scent.

“Orihara-san…how about you become mine?”

“Somehow, just by the thought of it, I find such a thing very repulsing, Fujiwara-san,” he said without missing a beat.

The hand around his neck, tightened immediately along with the aggressive scent that started seeping out from the yakuza lead.

“Say, Info-kun, I could just add you to my collection of mates with or without your consent if you keep up that act towards people like me,” he tightened his grasp further to the point that Izaya started twisting his chained hands in attempts of removing it to no avail.

“People like you?”

Fujiwara merely chuckled. “You, Info-kun, are very interesting specimen, a special omega in my eyes. I would’ve mated you that day if it wasn’t for your father. I wanted you to carry my child so badly,” he said, licking his lips while raking his eyes all over Izaya’s figure.

“Instead, that _shitty_ bitch gave me Kyouta,” he said glowering for a split second before smiling gleefully. “Well, Kyouta is my cute child though!” He raised his free hand to run it through Izaya’s locks gently twisting it around his fingers and savoring his actions. Not minding the omega’s struggles, using the hand on his neck, he pulled Izaya closer to him harshly slamming his head into the bars _hard_.

Izaya bit back an “Ow” and instead resorted to glaring at the alpha now inches away from him.

Instead of being affected, Fujiwara only smiled cruelly. He took a long sniff at Izaya’s scent, moaning in delight as he did so. Izaya struggled with vigor, disgust written all over his face as he was forced to stop when the hand around his neck tighten to the point of leaving a noticeable mark. He refused to beg. He refused to submit. That was the last thing he would do especially for an alpha like Fujiwara.

And after a few minutes just when he thought Fujiwara was done with his perverted actions, he felt a tongue lick his cheeks with a noisy slurp. “Fuji—ngh!” he paused to force the bile rising in his throat down. “Fujiwara-san is such a disgusting animal, don’t you think so?” Izaya said with his teeth clenched.

The alpha moaned in pleasure after ‘tasting’ him again. “As I’ve thought, you really are a special omega, even with your wonderful scent hidden, you smell so delicious.” He sniffed him once more with a hum. “Orihara-san…” Fujiwara moved his left hand to caress his cheeks with a smile that brought no comfort to Izaya.

“Become mine.”

\--

[Shizuo, tell me if you can smell anything. Can you smell him?]

“The hell, I can! What the flea is asking for is impossible!” he shouted through the wind before pausing. “And not to mention very, very, annoying!” his grasp on Shooter tightened. He mentally made a note to apologize to Shooter later.

He can't really help it though. He thought that he and Izaya already made an understanding. Hell, the kiss they shared was the proof of it.

‘Is it just me, in the end?’ he thought as the wind continuously ruffled his hair despite being hidden under the makeshift helmet Celty made.

He scoffed to no one.

‘Saying all those things, making me feel all these weird things and then suddenly running away from me…you're a mean one, flea…’

[Shizuo…] Celty said gently when she caught the alpha’s somber gaze. Shizuo always wore his heart on his sleeve. She could clearly see that Shizuo was, as unbelievable as it sounded, attached to Izaya and as his best friend, she and Shinra were genuinely happy for them. Although she did have a lot of doubts when it cme to Izaya, Shinra seemed to think that they're ‘very compatible’ as he put it.

[Izaya… I'm sure he has a reason]

“I bet it's dumb.”

Shizuo seemed to cheer up at that. “Don't worry Celty,” he pumped his fist with new determination. “I'll just beat him to death the moment I get him!”

[…I see.]

‘Shizuo is really bad with words,’ she thought, amused.

“Celty.” The alpha suddenly said, voice filled with seriousness. “He's close.”

The dullahan nodded silently, tension starting to rise in the air as they were headed towards a deserted warehouse.

It was dark except for the light the moon was providing and some barely working street lamps around the area. It was a perfect place for sketchy deals to happen, and Shizuo wasn’t happy about that at all and nor was the dullahan.

She was preparing to slow Shooter down when out of nowhere she heard an alarmed shout of her name by Shizuo and not a second passed before she was barely able to conjure a thick wall with her shadow to shield themselves from the heavy object that was obviously thrown in their direction.

She later realized that the object that was thrown at them was an old, worn out car now scattered around the area.

Both of them stood on their feet, guards up and ready to fight.

The smoke and the dust from the collision slowly started clearing up and from a short distance, a silhouette of a man became clear.

[Shizuo, this man…]

“I know.”

It was the man who he had been telling them about, the man he encountered that morning, the man who—

Another car was thrown in their direction, however this time, Shizuo managed to catch it with both of his hands and without any second thoughts, he threw it back at the man, who jumped out of the way immediately.

The man caught a glimpse of a blonde mop of hair and he instinctively raised both of his arms in front of him to block the inevitable punch from the alpha that followed a millisecond after it.

He immediately retaliated by raising one of his legs to roundhouse him but Shizuo caught it easily and then proceeded to grab his leg and violently throw him on the ground. Shizuo barely managed to jump back and dodge another kick from the man who took advantage of his surprise before jumping back to put some distance between them.

“Tch,” he heard the man click his tongue and then without missing a beat, whipped out a pistol and fired three shots in his direction.

Shizuo grunted in frustration as his mind immediately realized that he couldn’t dodge them all.

But before any real damage could happen, a dark shadow appeared in front of him, blocking and at the same time catching the bullets. He nodded in Celty’s direction in order to thank her and to assure her that he was fine since she really didn’t have the time to ‘say’ anything to him, but he was sure that she's worried.

‘We're attracting a lot of noise…’ he noted, calming down a little. He could hear footsteps from various directions coming toward them and he knew that Celty could hear them too.

‘They're not the problem…’ Celty removed her shadow, making the bullets inside them fall on the ground noisily with a clang. She fixed her gaze to the man in the mask standing tall and fixing his dark fedora hat in place.

‘Who is he?’ she asked to herself.

She shook her ‘head’ to force herself to focus once again. She took a deep breath and raised her arms in front of her, summoning a large, tall, majestic scythe made out if shadows. She whipped out her PDA and typed quickly [Shizuo, focus on that guy, I’ll take care of the new ones.  Call me if you need help]

Shizuo nodded. “Thanks Celty, I owe you one.”

He grabbed an unused car a few steps beside him and this time opted for the attack rather than the defend. He kicked the car in front of him to shield himself from the other man. He heard the latter fire two gunshots however, he quickly realized that the bullets wouldn’t manage to hurt him with a car in front of him. But, by that time, the car had managed to hit the man, his body flying far away from where he stood a while ago, tumbling and hitting more cargos before landing on the ground roughly.

He faintly heard the other alpha call ‘Celty!’ and before he knew it, he felt a restraint all over his body, successfully pinning him on the ground.

Despite being scratched, dirtied, and spent, Shizuo breathlessly demanded, “Who are you and where is Izaya?!”

\--

“Don't disgust me too much, Fujiwara-san.”

Izaya tilted his head to the right, away from, or more like as far away as he could from Fujiwara’s hand. It was overwhelming; despite his full control of his mind, his body was starting to react from the other alpha’s scent. It was forcing his body to submit. His body was far too weak for him. He felt suffocated.

It was hard enough to breathe without Fujiwara’s dominating scent invading his own senses.

‘Shizu-chan…hurry.’

Despite his struggle, Izaya managed to pull out his signature smirk albeit looking a bit pained. “You don't even know don't you, Fujiwara-san? Seventy percent of why I'm here doesn't have anything to do with you at all—no, now that I’ve seen Fujiwara- _sama’s_ face, I can now say this: You're _not_ the reason why I am here,” he said with the tone of a bratty child.

“What are you getting at?” With a growl Fujiwara aggressively threw Izaya away from him with the hand around his neck.

Izaya fell back on the chair with a painful thud. He slowly closed his eyes and bowed his head. He started to chuckle quietly before gradually bursting into a fit of laughter. He didn't care that his body is aching or if he looked like a madman, or the fact that the man before him is starting to become more and more hostile every second. Then abruptly, he stopped laughing.

“Hai! Hai! Time for Orihara Stories!” he sang gleefully.

 “Fujiwara-san, Shizu-chan is courting me you know~!” Izaya whined closing his eyes, furrowing his brows while sighing with a shrug, if his hands were available, he would've raised it on his side to further emphasize his complaint.

“It’s a pain, seriously!” Izaya then dropped his shoulders before opening his eyes slowly not bothering to hide the malicious glint lurking in it.

“Of course, as a ‘special omega’ like you've said, I have to be _extreeeemly_ picky when Alphas court me,” his voice dropped an octave sending shivers down Fujiwara’s spine. Knowing how the omega thinks and following his train of thought…

He swallowed loudly as sweat started forming on his forehead. A form of realization, a realization that he did not want to happen, creeps at the back of him mind.

“Well, he's the only one who's courting me but that's better than okay~” Izaya laughed ignoring the thick tension in the air, he kept laughing for a few more seconds, not caring if not one alpha in the room joined him.

‘That's right, Fujiwara- _sama_ I like your serious face way better than your other one. Can you feel it? Can you feel the dread?!’ he thought giddily like a kid.

\--

“Who are you and where is Izaya?”

The man stayed quiet and kept his lifeless eyes trained on the bartending-clad man’s fiery mocha one's. In his peripheral view, he could see his companions, if he could call them that, tied and pinned down by the dullahan’s shadows. They stared at each other for a long time and then in a blink of an eye a small pistol slid down from the left sleeve of his suit and aimed it towards Shizuo’s legs and without any hesitation, pulled the trigger.

It missed Shizuo’s leg by a millimeter, though it still managed to graze it a little. The dullahan ran towards Shizuo immediately holding a PDA with words that he can’t read from his angle. Shizuo crushed the pistol under his feet with a click of his tongue.

“Oi, tell me where that flea is, you bastard.”

The blonde snarled at his silence.

“…The basement in the hideout that you will see at near the dock.”

They were both taken aback when the pinned man answered. Shizuo was expecting it to be harder than that. Celty looked at him clearly not sure whether to believe the man or not. The blond alpha however, rushed in the direction that was given to them.

“Artur Petrov” the man—now identifie as Artur said after they started walking a few steps away from him.

Suspicious as to why the man suddenly became cooperative, he asked. “Why are you telling me this?” and with a sardonic look, Artur simply said, “Because you asked.”

“May we never meet again, Shizuo Heiwajima,” he continued as they started running again.

\--

“You know Fujiwara-san, back then, waaay before, Omegas used to be queens, they were treated like a queen, maybe a king even! Oh! Maybe a god! Yes, they were treated like that, they were courted before mated too. But,” he paused looking straight into the alpha’s eyes like he was a teacher and the latter a preschooler. “The alphas and betas work hard, they have to prove themselves, that's normal, how else will the omegas know if they're worth it or not?

“They brought gold to them, built a house if the omega wished it. Do all things in order to steal the heart of the omega. Sometimes betas too, but that's another story.”

“Of course, that rarely happens today but that was the tradition, so it was imbedded into some alphas, I'm saying ‘some’ because of you, Fujiwara-san~” He smiled innocently before continuing again. “So, I thought, ‘what better way for an old-schooled, self-righteous alpha like Shizu-chan to prove himself to me?

“Then I remembered, fairytales. As disgustingly optimistic as those books are, they were interesting. There's always a damsel in distress and then there's the ‘hero’ who always, _always_ defies all science, all logic and norms that we all know.

“Fujiwara-san…” he continued.

“Do you know who else defies all the science and logic?”

“Now I'm not saying that I'm the damsel in distress. _Nyet, nyet_. You could think of the damsel in distress as a person, who merely likes entertainment. You get it now?”

Fujiwara’s eyes widened and his scent immediately became aggressive as he whipped out his own gun from his holster and aimed it at Izaya’s head.

“You!” he shouted out to, who Izaya presumed to be the guards outside the room-- without tearing his eyes off of the smirking omega. “Call reinforcements! NOW!” He shouted with urgency and absoluteness.

“That's a nice expression you have there, Fujiwara-san~!”

“You shut up! I brought you here to get my revenge. Do you know how humiliating it was?! A man of my degree, ha! Imprisoned because of your kind! You're all good for nothing! You disgust me!” The alpha’s scent went haywire. His movements became frantic and his eyes were narrowed and crazy.

‘How childish…’ Izaya tensed up, seeing the man as the man lose all of his composure. Izaya silently panted in pain when Fujiwara’s strong, aggressive scent filled the room, still rendering him immobile and useless.

“You!!! My mother! Everyone! You are just made for breeding! To be a bitch!” He ran his free hand through his hair, panting loudly to gather his composure. “I know now. I know now,” he whispered to himself.

Not dropping his gun, he walked to Izaya’s cell and reached out to his neck once again. This time pulling it harshly towards the bars and to his face. Izaya snarled in disgust and tried to move away.

“ _Submit, you bitch.”_ Izaya shudders. It hurts, he realized. His body was tingling with pain and all he registered was the strong urge to _submit_ , to lower his head.

“You…bastard.” _‘It hurts. It hurts. It hurts…’_ His whole body hurt. Being forced to submit hurt. ‘ _It burns. It's painful…Shizu-chan.’_ He hated it. His hands hidden behind his back were trembling and sweating. His vision slowly dimming. He felt his body slowly losing strength. As if he was being choked, he coughed violently and gasped for air desperately.

“I'll make you mine. I'll mate you, right here! Right now!” the alpha’s lips twisted in a sick smile. “You'll give me a lot of pups, right?! Make more brothers and sisters for Kyouta!”

“Ha! Ha… ha-” It hurts, it really does hurt, to be forced to submit, to be touched by an alpha he doesn't want. However, that didn’t stop him from hiding his pain and laughing with amusement.

“Too late, Fujiwara-san…” he croaked, voice cracking in pain.

“HA--?!”

_BAM! BLAM!_

The door flew open with so much force that the metal door itself separated from its hinges.

“ _IIIIIIZZAAAAYAAAAA!!!_ ” and in came a man who was smattered with bruises and scratches and was _absolutely_ infuriated.

It never occurred to Izaya that one day the view of Shizuo, a little bit scratched and sweating, would bring such a big relief to him that if he were an emotional person, he would've cried.

‘Shizu-chan…Shizu-chan really did come!’ he thought breathlessly. ‘He didn't—‘ he swallowed the tears starting to resurface.

‘I was right to do this…and so is—‘ he bowed his head to hide his small smile.

‘And so is my next decision.’

“Good job, Shizu-chan~!” He greeted the man with a big smile as if there weren’t a gun pointed at him.

“It took you too long though; look, a man is trying to kill me already!”

“Who's fault is that, you fucking flea?! You drugged me and made me run around to find you! And-!”

The loud bang echoes the room as a bullet passed by Shizuo and went straight into the wall behind his back. Shizuo followed the direction of the bullet to the still-smoking gun. He looked at the other person curiously.

“Huh? Who are you?”

He took this time to scan his surroundings. It was now brighter since the door was now gone, courtesy of himself. He scanned the room from its ceiling to the flickering useless light, to the wall and hands… to the hands that were touching Izaya.

He frowned. “Oi, who are you?” Unlike the first time, he now asked the question with hostility.

“Nice to finally meet you, Heiwajima-san.” The red haired man answered with the same amount of hostility that the other was permeating. “I see you have some business with Orihara-san here.”

“I am Fujiwara Akito, the— “

“Let go of him.”

“My, such a rude attitude. Let's be civil, shall we? Although, I see you already bypassed ‘being civil’ seeing as you've quiet roughed up my men.”

“Let go of Izaya. Now.”

“And if I don— “

Shizuo didn't let the man finish his sentence as he lunged forward and swiftly disarmed the other alpha with a growl. The gun fell on the ground before spinning a few times away from them. Shizuo then used one of his hands to quickly lay the man on the ground, pinning him, with his hands on his back to immobilize him.

He didn't even have the chance to do anything, seeing as Fujiwara fell unconscious since his head was hit a little bit strongly on the ground when Shizuo manhandled him.

“Ah…”

A few seconds of silence reigned over the room.

It stayed quiet, that is until Izaya clapped his hands like a kid loudly with his now free hands. “You really are amusing, Shizu-chan!”

“Wha-! Ho-? I did not-? Wait-! You bastard, how did you free yourself anyway?!”

“You all tend to be distracted when agitated. I merely took that opportunity to grab Fujiwara-san’s handy dandy key that was conveniently in his pocket.

‘That really doesn’t explain how you got it, sneaky flea,’ he thought.

“I don't really care. Let's get out of here, it stinks. You stink. I'll take you to Shinra’s,” Shizuo ignored Izaya’s hand dangling the keys in front of his face for him to take and instead, he held two of the bars and with ease, forced them to separate and make an opening for him.

He also broke the shackles on both of Izaya’s feet. Feeling pissed at the bruises they left. He raised his head to bump with Izaya’s forehead to measure his temperature.

“Your fever’s… gone.”

“Mm.” Izaya sighed in relief.

‘At least that’s gone. I don't feel any better though…’

Neither him nor Shizuo pulled away even after finishing taking his temperature as a pleasant air surrounded them.

“Shizu-chan… we better go.” Instead of separating, Shizuo wrapped his arms around him for a few good seconds as if he was assuring himself of Izaya’s presence.

“Can you walk?”

‘Depending on my former enemy still sounds ridiculous after all,’ Izaya thought.

‘However…’

He held up both of his arms in front of Shizuo, waving them gently. “I'll let Shizu-chan have the pleasure of carrying a person like me, for now~”

Shizuo forced down a smile choosing to scoff instead. “Idiot. Just say yes like a normal person.”

“Where's the fun in that? Now, let's go back,” he clicked his tongue at the sharp voice that Izaya used to order him. He turned his back towards Izaya, slotting his arms around his shoulder making sure he was comfortable before rising with ease.

“No, I'm taking you to Shinra’s. You got a lot of explaining to do,” he tensed up when he felt Izaya hug him tighter and he could feel the omega’s mouth only a few inches away from his neck. The informant spoke again, and it was a tad gentler this time.

“Mm fine. But for now, bring me back home.”

“…Okay.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! There will be fluffs.
> 
> We love you guys! Thanks for reading~ We'll see you again soon, and do our best to respond to comments.
> 
> Note: In case you were unaware, "wan" (pronounced similar to Juan) is the sound a dog makes in Japan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks TheCityCesspool for beta-ing this~~~


End file.
